Royalty
by Sandrene09
Summary: Princes are meant for princesses, and maids are meant for no one. This is a story of how a prince found his loved one, a maid, and how he loved her no matter what. GSR. AU
1. The new maid

Author's note: I'm STILL writing "An agent in disguise". I just wanted to write this because I think I need a break.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.

**The new maid**

"Hello...Welcome to the Royal castle." a woman said.

"Hi...I'm Sara...I'm the recommended maid."

"Oh. So you are Sara...I'm Dorothy, the head maid. You can call me Dorothy."

"Okay Dorothy."

Dorothy and Sara entered the castle.

"Okay...You'll need to know the royal family...the family that you are going to serve." said Dorothy

"Thanks..." asked Sara

"Anyway…The Queen is Queen Emily. The King...is King Arthur. They have two sons."

"Girls?" asked Sara

"No. Boys. Prince Gilbert Grissom and Prince Vincent Lurie."

Sara frowned. "Why don't they have the same surnames?"

"Well, the Queen was once married to King Benjamin Lurie. They had a prince. Prince Vincent Lurie. Then, King Benjamin died in battle. The queen was devastated. But then, she met King Arthur...and they had Prince Gilbert." said Dorothy.

"Oh." said Sara

"Now...You'll have to watch out for Prince Gilbert's dog...his name is Hank. You shouldn't be scared of him...but if you do something wrong, be warned. That dog could bite."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

"Well...that's about it. Oh...you have to meet the other maids." said Dorothy

"Sure..."

Sara and Dorothy went inside a room. It was the kitchen. Sara looked at the maids...they were working. They were busy, and she didn't want to disturb them.

"Okay...girls...we have a new friend. Everyone, meet Sara. She's the recommended maid. She's here to serve the Royal family."

"Hi Sara." the maids chorused

"Okay Sara that is Amber. That one is Caramel, the one in pink is Hazel...and the one in green is Ruby. They are the cooks. Those three over there are Olivia, Luna, and Stella. Olivia is Queen Emily's personal maid. Luna is Prince Vincent's personal maid, and Stella is King Arthur's personal maid. You'll be Prince Gilbert's personal maid."

"Okay..." said Sara

"Those five are Hope, Rose, Faith, Cheska, and Shane. They are the ones who clean the castle."

"Nice to meet you." said Sara

"You too." They chorused.

"Now, let me take you to the horse stables." said Dorothy

They went outside. Once they went outside, Sara noticed that there were eleven people laughing inside the pagoda.

"Oh...is it Friday?"

"Yes...it is...why?" asked Sara

"Well, every Friday, Prince Gilbert talks and enjoys with his friends...perhaps his mother, father, and brother are also there...Let me introduce you first."

"Alright."

"Remember to bow okay?"

"Okay."

"Good."

They went towards the pagoda.

Sara and Dorothy bowed.

"Good afternoon, My Ladies, and My Lords...this is Sara. She's the new maid...the one who was recommended by Kayla Harris, the one who recommends maids to us."

"Nice to meet you Sara." They said

"Sara, those are Princess Heather, Princess Catherine, Prince Jim, Prince Nick, Prince Warrick, Prince Greg, and Princess Sofia. They are Prince Gilbert's friends."

Sara bowed. "Good afternoon to all of you."

"Dorothy, I told you to call me Prince Gil. Not Prince Gilbert."

"Oh...right milord. This is Prince Gil." said Dorothy

"Nice to meet you Sara." said Grissom

"Nice to meet you too milord."

Sara looked at him. He certainly was handsome. He had magnificent blue eyes, and he seemed intelligent.

"That is Prince Vincent."

"Nice to meet you Prince Vincent."

"Nice to meet you too Sara."

"That is Queen Emily and King Arthur."

"Good afternoon Sara."

"Good afternoon milord, milady. Nice to meet you."

"...and you too. So...You'll be Gil's personal maid?"

"Yes milady."

"Well, you better do a fine job. We had to fire Gil's last maid because she was always bothering him."

"Oh...I promise you milady that I will not bother him in any way...I'm just here to assist Prince Gil."

"Good."

"Excuse me milord and milady, but Sara and I need to go...I need to introduce her to the stable boys."

"Oh, that's alright. We probably need to get on chatting anyway."

"Nice meeting you all." said Sara

As Dorothy and Sara went away from the pagoda, Sara couldn't help but think about Prince Gil. His eyes…His face…

Sara sighed. They could never be. She was a maid, and he was a prince. He was better off with Princess Catherine, or Princess Sofia, even Princess Heather. But hey…It's free to dream right?

* * *

A.N: Okay…I AM going to continue "An agent in disguise"…Perhaps I'll write this and "An agent in disguise" at the same time…at least, in this story, it's GSR from the beginning. An agent in disguise? Well…sometimes it takes Sara to be in danger before Grissom would even admit his feelings. :D


	2. Stables, Boys, and Confusion

Author's note: Okay…Thank you for all the reviews. They are very much appreciated. Also, I can't post stories everyday…Teachers are making it hard for us to have social lives. :D

Disclaimer: You know what I don't own… :D

**Stables, Boys, and Confusion**

"So…What exactly is my job here? I mean…what are my tasks?" asked Sara

"Well…you don't actually have a really hard job. Be thankful that you're assigned to an adult prince. I've heard that being a personal maid of a prince that is still a child is hard." Said Dorothy

"So…what are my tasks?" asked Sara

"I'll explain them to you later. Right now, you need to meet the stable boys." Said Dorothy

"Okay."

Dorothy opened the door of the stable. There inside, were ten horses, and ten stable boys.

"Whoa. Too many horses…don't you think?" asked Sara

"Well…not really. Two horses are for the royal carriage…A horse for the King and a horse for the Queen. That's four. Then, there's a horse for Prince Vincent…and there's another horse for Prince Gil. That makes six…then there is a horse for each personal maid. A horse for you, the personal maid of Prince Gil, a horse for Olivia, the personal maid of Queen Emily, a horse for Luna, the personal maid of Prince Vincent, and a horse for Stella, the personal maid of King Arthur." said Dorothy. "Overall…there are ten horses. So don't be surprised." She added

Sara was amazed. In her whole life as a maid, she never served a family that had ten horses. "Oh."

"Okay…time for you to meet the stable boys. That is David. He takes care of Carol…the shiny black horse. Carol is one of the horses of the carriage."

"Hi…nice to meet you…"

"Sara."

"Oh. Nice to meet you Sara."

"Next is Bob…he takes care of Philip…the shiny black stallion. He's also one of the horses of the carriage."

"Nice to meet you Sara."

"You too."

"Next is Gerald. He takes care of Annie, the grayish horse. Annie is Luna's horse."

"Hi Sara."

"Hi Gerald."

Dorothy continued "That one is Henry. He takes care of Luke, the shiny black stallion with white spots near the hooves. Luke is King Arthur's horse."

"Hello Sara"

"Hello to you too."

"That one is Harry. He takes care of Ollie, the white horse with a black spot near the head. Ollie is Queen Emily's horse."

"Hi Sara"

"Hello Harry"

"That one is Frank. He takes care of Vivian, the gray horse with white spots near the hooves. Vivian is Olivia's horse."

"Nice to meet you Sara"

"You too Frank."

"That one is Oswald. He takes care of Lark…The shiny black stallion. Lark is Prince Vincent's horse."

"Hello Sara"

Sara smiled. "Hello Frank."

"That one is George. He takes care of John, the jet black stallion. John is Prince Gil's horse."

"Hello George."

"Hello Sara."

"That one is Joseph. He takes care of Irina, the white horse with gray spots just below the saddle area. Irina is Stella's horse."

"Nice to meet you Sara."

"Nice to meet you too Joseph."

"Now….that is Hank. He takes care of your horse, Nazlyn." Said Dorothy pointing to a man near a horse.

Sara gasped once she saw the horse that was supposed to be used by her. The horse was a snowy white one that in her opinion was the most beautiful horse she had ever seen. But then, she was distracted by Dorothy

"My dear, you have time to admire your horse and acquaint with it…but right now, you need to meet Hank.

"Nice to meet you Sara."

Sara took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too."

"So...now that I'm done introducing you to them, I will tell you what your tasks are. Let's got to the garden, I'm not sure if I can breathe any longer here." Said Dorothy

"I'll see you Sara…"

"You too Hank."

* * *

Sara and Dorothy went to the garden and sat on one of the benches. Sara could still hear Prince Gil and his friends in the pagoda.

"So…your tasks are simple. You can be considered as a friend rather than a maid."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…Personal maids aren't really maids per se. Personal maids are here to fetch things for whoever they serve. Personal maids always keep track of their master's schedule. Sometimes, you need to be with your master…you need to talk with them, make them smile once in a while…basically; you need to be with him as a friend. Think of yourself as a friend of your master with tasks to accomplish for your master. Of course, even if you consider yourself as a friend, you still need to respect your master. You still need to bow down to him."

"Oh."

"Sometimes, the royal family goes out to other places. When they do, it is completely up to them if you personal maids will go with them. In your case, it's completely up to Prince Gil if you will come with him or not. Sometimes, Prince Gil goes out…alone. It's still his decision if you'll come with him or not. But, if the King or Queen told you to go with him, you will go. Even if the Prince doesn't like it." Said Dorothy

"If Prince Vincent tells me that I should go with Prince Gil…should I obey?"

"No…Unless Prince Gil would like you to go with him. You shouldn't obey Prince Vincent if he tells you to go with Prince Gil because they are equals."

"But-"

"Yes, I know. Prince Vincent is a Prince and you should follow him but you shouldn't follow him when it comes to accompanying Prince Gil."

"Why?"

"…Because Prince Gil is your main master. Not Prince Vincent. You are obligated to serve Prince Gil and not Prince Vincent."

"Oh."

"Now, if Prince Gil does not want you to accompany him, you will stay here and do tasks that have been assigned to you by him. If he didn't assign any tasks to you or if you finished early, you could either do whatever you want or you can help the maids clean or cook."

"Okay."

"Sometimes, there are balls…Royal balls. Nowadays, balls are frequently planned. At Prince Gil's age, he should be married. So the King and Queen are constantly arranging balls for him and Prince Vincent. Now, when there are royal balls, you will dress nicely and always be at the side of your master. Be ready to fetch something that he will want you to get, be ready to introduce the princesses and duchesses to the Prince."

Sara's head was spinning. She didn't know that she had a lot to do as a personal maid. "Alright…"

"But you know? I think that Prince Gil would reject every princess."

"Why is that?"

"When Prince Gil was…young, he met the royal family of Kysria. The royal family of Kysria was dear friends of Prince Gil's family. One day, the royal family of Kysria came here. The King and Queen were so happy to see their dear friends with their daughter. At that precise moment, they introduced Prince Gil and Prince Vincent to the daughter. Prince Vincent was rude so the daughter didn't like him. The daughter liked Prince Gil. Prince Gil in turn, liked the daughter also. Queen Emily and King Arthur let them play together and read together in hopes that when the time comes, their kingdoms will unite. The daughter truly made Prince Gil happy. They played together, read together, ate together, and rode horses together…And even though the daughter was younger than Prince Gil, she matched his intelligence and his strength. She never cried, and she always had the power to make Prince Gil smile when we couldn't. Prince Gil's friends knew the daughter back then and they quickly joined her in their group. Sure, Prince Vincent was rude but in time, they became friends too."

Sara was brokenhearted. Prince Gil's heart belonged to someone else. "What happened? Why aren't they married?"

"Sadly, the King and Queen of Kysria died. King Arthur and Queen Emily were brokenhearted. Duchess Renee became the Queen of Kysria. She was a good lady. But she was also brokenhearted because her sister had died, her brother-in-law had died, and her niece had gone missing. Prince Gil was also brokenhearted. He cried for weeks. And when he grew up, he rejected princesses in hopes that the daughter would be found."

"Oh. What was the name of the daughter?"

"I don't really know. I was new when she was introduced. But she had a fair heart. She didn't like anybody calling her princess, and she didn't like people bowing down to her."

"Oh…and until now Prince Gil rejects princesses?"

"Yes…he does. Now, Queen Renee is married to King Dale…and they continue and finding the princess. Every once in a while, they would visit Queen Emily and King Arthur…they are also good friends. And in those times that they visit, Prince Gil would always ask them if they found the girl."

"Oh." Was all Sara could say since she could feel Prince Gil's eyes on her.

"Okay, now…you should probably get to Hank so that you can acquaint with your own horse." Said Dorothy

"What is Hank's full name?" asked Sara. She wanted to know his full name since He and Prince Gil were the guys she was interested in. Since it was impossible for her and Prince Gil, maybe she had a chance with this Hank fellow.

"Hank Peddigrew."

"Thanks." Said Sara as she walked again towards the barn, still feeling Prince Gil's eyes on her.


	3. Thoughts of the Prince

Author's note: Alright... I have to continue with "An agent in Disguise" and this. But somehow, I think that I'm starting to get bored of writing stories...I don't know...Let's hope that I wouldn't be bored to the point that I'm going to place both stories on hiatus. I don't wanna...I want to finish them. =)

Also, thank you for the reviews. They make me go on...and make me appreciate my imagination even more. =)

Disclaimer: Imagination is mine, and mine alone.

**Thoughts of the Prince**

**Grissom's POV**

I was in the pagoda with my friends and family when I saw the head maid and a girl I haven't seen walking towards us. It wasn't that long and they bowed. Dorothy spoke.

"Good afternoon, My Ladies, and My Lords...this is Sara. She's the new maid...the one who was recommended by Kayla Harris, the one who recommends maids to us."

"Nice to meet you Sara." We said.

"Sara, those are Princess Heather, Princess Catherine, Prince Jim, Prince Nick, Prince Warrick, Prince Greg, and Princess Sofia. They are Prince Gilbert's friends."

Sara bowed. "Good afternoon to all of you."

"Dorothy, I told you to call me Prince Gil. Not Prince Gilbert." I silently reminded her.

"Oh...right milord. This is Prince Gil." said Dorothy

"Nice to meet you Sara." said Grissom

"Nice to meet you too milord."

Sara looked at me. I suddenly felt conscious.

"That is Prince Vincent."

"Nice to meet you Prince Vincent."

"Nice to meet you too Sara."

"That is Queen Emily and King Arthur."

"Good afternoon Sara."

"Good afternoon milord, milady. Nice to meet you."

"...and you too. So...You'll be Gil's personal maid?"

"Yes milady."

"Well, you better do a fine job. We had to fire Gil's last maid because she was always bothering him."

"Oh...I promise you milady that I will not bother him in any way...I'm just here to assist Prince Gil."

"Good."

"Excuse me milord and milady, but Sara and I need to go...I need to introduce her to the stable boys."

"Oh, that's alright. We probably need to get on chatting anyway."

"Nice meeting you all." said Sara

As Dorothy and Sara went away from the pagoda, I couldn't help but look at her. Something was nagging me in the back of my head, but I was far too busy to think about it.

"So...We should probably talk about a royal ball for you Gil and Vincent." said my mother.

I frowned. I've had enough of the balls. They were just a waste of time and effort. For my bother...sure. They can plan a ball for him. He still has the capacity to love. I don't. I was broken years ago when Isabelle, the princess of Kysria, had been missing.

"How about preparing a ball just for Vincent?" I asked. "You know that I can't love anyone else."

"Well, you are getting old you know...and Vincent too. You boys should marry. I want to see some grandchildren you know!" said my father

I sighed. They just didn't get it. I can never love again.

"...Besides Gil. The only reason why you don't love is because you don't let others near you." Said my mother.

Well...she was right.

"...And if you continue on rejecting princesses and duchesses, you might have to be forced by us to marry Heather or Sofia." Said my mother.

I quickly looked at her. Heather? Sofia? They were very intelligent girls, and very graceful but they weren't what I want...or rather, who I want. I want Isabelle and her alone.

"I wouldn't want to weigh them down mother."

"Oh don't worry Gil; you would never weigh me down. Besides, I think that we are a perfect match." Said Sofia

If my mother would force me to marry Sofia...I shook my head. I would rather go to the ball. "No need Sofia...I'll just see who will go to the ball."

My mother beamed with delight. "Perfect. I'll make the arrangements later."

"But...if I don't see anyone worthy...could you at least pick Catherine for me and not Sofia or Heather?"

"Very well...If her marriage will not continue." Said my mother

"...Why do I feel so offended?" joked Heather as she playfully punched me on the arm. "It's not fair."

I grinned. I missed having my friends over.

"So...what should we wear? Your last ball caught us unprepared. You didn't even tell us that it was a masquerade ball." Said Jim

"I don't know what you should wear. Ask my mother. She's the one who's going to plan this whole ball."

"Uhmm...Hello? Don't I have any say in this ball that is supposed to be for me and Gil?" asked Vincent

"This ball is only for Gil. Your ball will be a week after his." Said my father

"Can't you switch the schedules?" I asked, desperate to postpone this ball.

"No can do son. You have to find yourself a wife."

I found a wife. It was just that she went missing. Isabelle had gone missing.

"So...I heard that you finally proposed to Princess Catherine." Said my mother

"Yes your grace. We are about to wed in 1 year, 4 months, and 17 days." Said Warrick

"Congratulations!" said my mother, Heather, Nick, Greg, and my father.

"Thank you." Said Catherine.

I looked behind Greg and saw that Dorothy and Sara were seated in one of the benches. I stared at her. Perhaps they were talking about her tasks. My family and friends were too busy chatting to notice me staring at my new personal maid. I looked at her thoroughly.

She resembled someone I knew...I just don't remember who. I hate to admit it but she looked beautiful. I felt guilty since deep down, I knew that I still loved Isabelle...but Isabelle was gone. It was possible that she wouldn't be found again.

I heard Dorothy say something to Sara about Hank...about Nazlyn...Sara's horse. I noticed that when Dorothy talked about Hank, Sara's eyes immediately sparkled and she also smiled.

I frowned. I think I notice that smile. Have I seen her before...?

When she was running towards the barn, I looked at her. She was slim, beautiful...and she appeared kind. I shook my head. Am I admiring her? I sighed, knowing fully well that we cannot be. I was a prince. She was a maid. It was pretty obvious that a relationship between us was impossible...need I say more?

* * *

A.N: I'm thinking of Hiatus. A permanent hiatus. But my friend will hate me if I put my stories on permanent hiatuses. So I won't put them on permanent hiatus. For now. =)


	4. Royal Animals

Author's note: So…I decided that I'm going to continue this and stop writing "An agent in disguise". I'll continue "An agent in disguise" when I'm done with this story. Thanks for the reviews :D

Disclaimer: Imagination is mine, and mine alone. The characters are not mine…sadly. =(

**Royal Animals**

"Hello Sara." Said Hank

"Hello Hank. Wait, you and Prince Gil's dog have the same name?"

"Yep. Now, this is Nazlyn. She is your horse. She loves oats, and she loves being patted. She senses it whenever someone unkind goes near her…and whenever somebody attacks her owner, she protects her owner by kicking the bad guy." Said Hank.

Sara smiled. Finally somebody was willing to protect me. Sara was happy even though that somebody that was willing to protect me was a horse.

"You could ride her if you want. Do you know how to ride a horse?" asked Hank

"I do."

At that moment, Prince Gil went inside the stable and went towards his horse. Sara and the other stable boys bowed down to him.

"Hello Sara. Are you going to ride your horse?" asked Grissom

"I will, your highness." Sara said.

Sara climbed the horse with ease. She was just about to ride her horse when Hank asked her something.

"Hey Sara…do you want to go to a date?" Hank asked

Sara smiled. "I'd love to…I'll see if I have the time."

Prince Gil and Sara rode their horses while making small talk.

"So your highness, I do believe that I don't know that much about you." Sara said

"Well, there's not much to learn about me. I love reading, I love my dog, I love my friends, I love bugs, and I love learning."

"We have the same things in common…except for the; I love bugs part."

Grissom smiled. He was starting to be at ease around Sara. Sara also started to be at ease around the prince.

"Want to race?" asked Sara

"Sure." Said Grissom confidently. No one could beat him when it came to racing horses. Nobody…except Isabelle. He and Isabelle were equals when it came to horse racing. Sometimes he would win…sometimes she was the one who won. Grissom sighed. He missed Isabelle.

After a few minutes, the race was finished. Grissom was shocked because Sara had won.

"What—Ho—how…?" stuttered Grissom

Sara chuckled. "Whoa…tongue-tied?"

"How did you beat me?" asked Grissom

"Well…You don't know this but I'm a good horseback rider." Said Sara

"That was pretty much obvious. I'm asking how…not…okay…never mind." Said Grissom

Sara grinned. "You know, Prince Gil? I think you need some medicine."

Grissom sighed. How come Sara can easily make him stutter? Sara reminded him a lot about Isabelle. Isabelle joked like her…Isabelle smiled like her…

Grissom shook his head. No. This is Sara. Isabelle was long gone.

"Okay. Sara…you'll start working tomorrow…am I correct?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Then you probably need to take a tour of my room. You also need to get to know Hank."

"Hank…Peddigrew? I think I've already met him."

"No…not him. Hank…as in my dog, Hank."

"Oh, okay."

With that said, both of them went back to the stables, left their horses, and went to Prince Gil's room.

* * *

"Okay…Now, be careful…my dog is in there. You must make a good first impression so that he won't bite." Said Grissom

"Okay Prince Gil." Said Sara

Grissom opened the door. Hank, the dog, immediately jumped towards Sara, causing her and Hank to fall on the floor.

"Ouch…that hurts."

"That's strange…"

"What's strange?"

"Hank often barks at people he doesn't know…This is strange…Has he met you before?" asked Grissom

"No…I haven't met him before."

"Then this is strange. He barked at me when I first met him…He barked at my parents, my brother…my friends…even at Isabelle." Said Grissom

"Isabelle?"

"The girl I loved since our childhood…The princess of Kysria."

"Oh. So I've heard…your true love…isn't she?"

"Yes…she was…still is."

Sara continued to pat the dog. The dog rolled over on its back and Sara tickled Hank. Grissom smiled. No one ever got close to the dog this easily. Little did he know, Sara was hurting inside. She was hurt that not only could they never be, Grissom was also in love with a princess who was gone. Sara sighed. She never saw anybody who was this dedicated to a woman.

"Okay...That is my closet...once in a while I might go away and therefore, I might need you to fetch me my clothes. That is my desk. Never touch it...unless I say so. That is my bathroom, and that is my bookcase. Sometimes I might need you to fetch books for me.

"Oh."

"That's all...I think. Also, since you are my personal maid, you are the one to feed Hank. Feed him food three times a day."

"Yes milord."

"Okay...I think Dorothy might need to speak with you."

"Yes your highness."

With that, Sara left.

* * *

"Okay...Sara, you have your own room. This is your closet...That is your bed...That is your study table...This is fine, isn't it?" asked Dorothy

"Yes...it is. Thank you Dorothy" said Sara.

"Well...you'll start working tomorrow. Your possessions are already here. Dinner will be in half an hour. In the meantime, I'll give you a tour of the castle."

"Alright...Let's go." said Sara

* * *

A.N: Review and comment please...I paused writing "An agent in disguise" for this. So please review =)


	5. Good Evening, Good Night

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews…they make me want to continue. Also, who said that Isabelle was dead? ;)

Disclaimer: Imagination is mine…Sadly, the characters aren't.

**Good Evening, Good Night**

"This is the first floor. There are lots of rooms here. The Library, Maid's quarters…, bathroom, Living room, Music room, Meeting room, Lounge, and of course, the garden."

"Oh." Said Sara

"Now…I wouldn't want to go and give you a tour when they are going to serve food in less than an hour…I just left you a piece of paper on your desk describing several rooms. Dinner shall be served for the Royal family and friends in about twenty minutes. We maids will be eating after an hour."

"Okay…thanks Dorothy." Said Sara

Sara went to her room. She had plenty of time so she decided to write in her diary.

* * *

**Grissom's POV**

"Your highnesses, dinner is served." Said Dorothy

Father was seated on the end of the table. My mother was seated on his right side, and my brother, on his left. I was seated beside my brother. Prince Jim was seated beside my mother, Princess Sofia beside him. Princess Catherine was seated beside me, and Prince Warrick was beside her. Princess Heather was seated beside Prince Warrick. Prince Greg was seated beside Princess Sofia, and Prince Nick was seated beside Princess Heather.

"So…When will this ball occur?" I asked

"It will be after about two weeks. I'll invite every princess and duchess in the whole country…whether they like it or not. I'm sure you'll be able to find a suitable bride." Said my mother

"But…what about Isabelle?" I asked

"Gil, Isabelle is gone. Accept it. You can't just wait forever. Isabelle has long been gone…and we're not sure if she'll ever be found." Said my mother

"That's it? You've just lost faith? After all these years…After convincing me that she's still alive…That's it?" I asked.

"Yes Gil. That's it. I don't think you should be waiting around for her when there are worthy princesses that are available who are interested in being with you." Said my mother

"…But…."

"Gil…I know you miss her. We all do. Hank misses her…Greg misses her…Nick misses her…Catherine, Jim, Heather, Sofia, Vincent…We all miss her. I know that you love her…and I know that you want to marry her. We approve. We do. But the problem is…She's gone. She's missing for over 20 years. Accept the fact that we might never find her. We still have faith…but we just think that you need to move on." Said Warrick

"Do you have anyone who you are interested in?" asked my mother "We'd be happy to meet her."

I thought about my mother's question.

"What if I'm interested in someone who isn't a princess or a duchess or a queen?" I asked.

After I said that, I got up, excused myself, and went towards the library…where I go when I feel lonely. I sighed. I was tired of being lonely…I was tired of being…alone.

* * *

**Sara's POV**

_I'm here…at the royal castle. I just met the royal family…their friends…my horse…_

_I don't know why, but I feel like I've been here before. I think I recognize them all. The Queen, the King…even Prince Gil's dog. But here's the catch; I think Hank (Prince Gil's dog…) recognizes me too. I know…strange right?_

_They aren't the only ones who I met. I met the stable boys…The maids…the horses…but most importantly, I met Prince Gil's true love; Isabelle._

_True, I haven't seen her…But that doesn't mean that I haven't met her. I met her…by Dorothy's description. I pictured her as a loving, kind, and a nice friend to them all…and a beautiful lover to Prince Gil. Diary, why do I feel like I'm Isabelle? No. I'm Sara. Not Isabelle. Maybe I just want to picture myself as Isabelle…to pretend that Prince Gil loves me._

_Speaking of Prince Gil…_

…_There are no words. What do I say? He's amazing… He looks good. I love his eyes…blue. It reminds me of a calm ocean. He…looks modest. He is VERY handsome. He seems such a nice guy…he seems intelligent…and he seems strong…for his age…that's impressive._

_I've only been in this castle for about half a day…and yet, it already feels like home to me. I wonder if it's because of Prince Gil…_

_I've met Hank Pettigrew. He seems…_

…_I don't know. He didn't seem as nice as Prince Gil…and for some reason, I like his company…but I don't like being THAT close to him. He asked me on a date…should I accept? I don't really know…because for some reason, I always associate Hank with Skunk…and believe me…it's not pretty._

_Maybe I should accept his invitation to dinner…After all, I AM free to date. But why do I feel so guilty? It feels as if I'm cheating on somebody…I love? I don't know. I think I'm confused with my feelings._

_I've made up my mind. I will accept his invitation. I'm free…aren't I?_

_I've met Prince Gil's dog…his name is Hank. For some reason…I think I knew the dog before I even saw him._

_I have got to get real. I'm Sara…not Isabelle. I have just met these people (and animals…) and I don't recognize them from before. I just hope that I would be able to contain my feelings for Prince Gil. After all, I'm Sara, his personal maid. He's Prince Gil, subject of the lusts of many women._

_But, people are allowed to dream. So I think that I might dream some more._

I closed my diary and I looked at my watch. I sighed. 40 more minutes. I decided to go to the library to clear my mind. The library…the place where I go when I'm confused.

…and right now, I think I need to clear my mind. Library, here I come.


	6. Place of comfort

Author's note: Thanks so much for the reviews! I love them...and fan fiction writers live for them =)

Disclaimer: I own the plot. I don't own the characters.

**Place of comfort**

Grissom pulled a book out off one of the shelves. He went to one of the couches and started to read. Suddenly, the door opened, and he heard footsteps..._Strange._ He thought. _No one ever goes in here...they only go here when they are looking for me..._

"If you're not here to read...then please get out of the library. Otherwise-" Grissom lifted his head to see Sara, who had a surprised look on her face.

"Am I not welcome, your grace?" asked Sara

"Oh...you're welcome...very welcome. I just thought that you were one of my dear friends looking for me...Since...I'm the only one who uses the library...except for Isabelle..." said Grissom

"Oh. I see... so you go here to relax...and you go here whenever you want to clear your mind. Am I correct?" asked Sara

"...Very correct. How did you know?" asked Grissom

"Well, I also go to the library whenever I have problems... It helps me clear my head. I could think of the library as my place of comfort." Said Sara

"Oh. The library is my place of comfort too."

"I'm assuming it is because the library reminds you a lot about Isabelle." Said Sara

"I think so...yes. I go here to read...and to reminisce the times whenever Isabelle and I would read to each other. I miss her."

"I know you do since...you still have faith."

"I do."

"Well then, I admire you for your faith. Not many men have that loyalty."

Grissom looked...sad. Quietly he said;

"Sara, would you read to me? Whenever I was lonely, Isabelle would read to me and..."

"Yes your highness." Said Sara

Sara read fifteen pages to Prince Gil before she realized that he was asleep. She smiled. _He looks so peaceful..._ Sara thought. She looked at her watch. _Damn...I have to go...only 5 minutes before dinner..._ Sara got a piece of paper and wrote a note. She left it beside the prince so that he would see it when he gets up.

_Time for dinner..._

...And with that, Sara left.

* * *

**Grissom's POV**

I woke up from my slumber...I wondered where Sara was. I was beginning to like her...intimately, I guess. She didn't bother me like the previous personal maids I had and she was kind. She reminded me a lot about Isabelle and she seemed...I don't really know.

I looked to my side and saw a piece of paper. I read it and smiled. Even her handwriting seems cute...Strange...her handwriting...I think I recognize it...Wait. Did I just think that her handwriting seems cute? Am I in love? I shook my head. I hope not. I'm loyal to Isabelle...unlike my family. And in the slight chance that I'm going to be in love with Sara...I'm pretty sure my family will not approve.

_Prince Gil,_

_ Sorry I had to leave...I had to go because dinner was supposed to be served. I didn't wake you up because I thought that you needed the sleep. I returned the book back to the shelf...I don't think that books should remain on tables when not in use...so I returned it. If you need me, call me...I'll be in the kitchens._

_Your maid,_

_Sara Sidle_

_P.S: I'm so excited to work for you tomorrow. I like this job...I guess =)_

I looked at my watch...I still have plenty of time. I pocketed the note and left intending to go to my room and write in my journal.

* * *

_This day was a nice day. My friends finally had time to visit me again...and I'm glad._

_My friends are to stay in our castle overnight. Tomorrow, they'll have to go back to their respective kingdoms._

_...But even though they visited me, I feel as if that wasn't the highlight of my day. I think that the highlight of my day was meeting Sara._

_Remember Isabelle? Sara has an uncanny...resemblance...I think. Actually, I don't know if the resemblance is real or not. The resemblance is just probably a figment of my imagination in hopes that Isabelle would return. But I can't help it._

_Sara...smiles. A lot. The weird thing is, whenever she smiles, it...lights up the room. It...makes my day. She can make me laugh like no other, and she can make me stutter. Her smile...resembles something...or rather, someone. I just don't remember who._

_She is rather caring...loving...kind...beautiful..._

_I can't help it. Sara reminds me of Isabelle. A lot. Sara beat me in horse racing a while ago. The only person who could beat me was Isabelle. Sara could make me smile...make me stutter...and others._

_A while ago, Sara and I were at the library. I discovered that she goes to the library to clear her head. We...have almost the same reasons for going to the library. I asked her to read to me just like Isabelle did...and she did. Sara read a book for me. Well...not really a book, more like pages of a book..._

_I have to say, when Sara read the book...she kind of sounds like Isabelle. Am I weird for thinking that they have an uncanny resemblance?_

_My mother and father were...rather annoying today. They were forcing me to go and find a wife. When I told them that I didn't want to go to the ball...Dad went on talking about them wanting to see a grandchild. Mom even went as far as threatening me that if I didn't choose a wife, she would make me marry Princess Heather or Princess Sofia._

_Princess Heather and Princess Sofia are...good, kind, beautiful, graceful, and poised princesses. But...I just wasn't interested in them like I was in Sara. Sure...they were princesses...but I don't know...sometimes the things which are forbidden are the things I'm appealed to the most._

_Hank asked Sara to dinner...a while ago. When we were in the stables. Was it wrong for me to be jealous? The problem now is...I don't think Hank is meant for Sara. I mean, Sara obviously deserves better._

_Now, as I'm writing this, I'm looking at Hank. My Dog Hank...although I'm pretty sure both Hanks in this castle are dogs. As I look at my dog...I no longer see a dog. I see Hank...with Sara...Hank kissing Sara..._

_Why did I approve Isabelle's request to name the dog Hank? Now...I'm not even sure I could look at the dog._

_Is it wrong for me to become obsessed with writing about Sara in my own journal? Is it love...or is it just lust? I hope not..._

_Am I in love with her?_

I quickly closed my journal and prepared to sleep.

* * *

A.N: I love your reviews! Review and comment please...Okay, we can make a deal...If you don't review on a chapter...I'll pause the story then continue "An agent in Disguise". Deal? Nah...that wouldn't be fair...or would it? Hmmm... ^_^


	7. A Question and an Answer

Author's note: I love your reviews! Keep on sending them…'kay? =)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters…unfortunately =)

**A Question and an Answer**

**Sara's POV**

_I was running…in a dark alleyway. Somebody…was chasing me. Suddenly, I tripped on a can. The man is staring at me now…And I could see his eyes darken with desire. I started to back away… but he already grabbed me. He pushed me against a wall. I struggled but he was too strong. Slowly, he knelt down and started to…_

"Nooo!" I shouted as I bolted upright.

I sighed. It was just a nightmare…again. I glanced at my watch. 4:26 a.m. too early. I have to go and sleep some more…and I need to wake up on time. 6:00 a.m. So that I would be able to start working on time. 7:00 a.m.

I slowly sank down on the bed and started to wish for sleep to come.

* * *

**6:00 a.m.**

I awoke. I looked at my watch. 6:00 a.m. Good. I went to my bathroom and started to take a bath. After taking a bath, I looked at my closet. I looked at my uniform. It was an orange dress that looked beautiful to me…so beautiful that, in my opinion, it could be worn by princesses.

By the time that I finished dressing up, tying my hair, and brushed my teeth, it was already 7:00 a.m. I went to Prince Gil's room and knocked. After a few minutes, I opened the door.

I looked at Prince Gil. He was still sleeping under the covers. He was topless…Oh my.

"Good morning to you, your highness." I smirked

"Uhh…" he said unconsciously.

I quickly went towards Hank.

"Good morning boy." I said, patting his head.

I quickly put food and water in his bowls. After doing so, I went towards Prince Gil and patted him on the back.

"Time to wake up Prince Gil." I said

He unconsciously pulled me against him, and I stumbled into the bed. He hugged me tight.

I panicked. I don't know why, but I panicked.

"Prince Gil!"

He stirred. After looking at me…He jumped.

"Oh…Sara! I'm so sorry…"

"That's quite alright…"

I stood up.

"Time for breakfast your grace."

"I'll be downstairs."

With that, I headed towards the door.

* * *

"Good Morning Sara!" said Dorothy

"Good morning Dorothy…"

"So, we'll be having our breakfast in an hour. Have you checked on Prince Gil?"

"Yes…He'll be downstairs in a minute."

"You look very good in your dress by the way."

"Thanks. Uhm, listen…I have to go. I need to check up on Nazlyn."

"Sure. Just make sure to be here by an hour."

"Okay."

I went towards the stables, eager for Nazlyn to get to know her new owner.

I patted Nazlyn on her head. I was surprised that she didn't kick me or anything. She looked like she was eager for my pats.

"Good Morning Sara."

I turned around. Hank was behind me. I smiled.

"Good morning Hank. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to feed Nazlyn. Listen…do you have time…tonight? Do you want to have dinner with me?"

I…was still uncertain if I wanted to go or not. I decided to go with him on a date. Why not? What could happen?

"Sure."

"Great…about 9:00? Let's meet at the garden, and we'll go to Josephine's. They serve the best vegetarian dishes. You are a vegetarian…aren't you?"

"Yes. How did you know…?"

"I asked Dorothy…she said you were a vegetarian."

"Oh. Well…I'll see you." I said

"You too."

With that, I headed back to the kitchens.

* * *

**7:00 a.m.**

"Ahh…finally. Breakfast." said Amber

I smiled. I quickly got acquainted with the maids yesterday, when we were having our dinner.

"So…what's on the menu?" asked Shane

"We have…Hotcakes, Waffles, and Toast." Said Caramel

"Mmm. Yummy. I'm starving." Said Cheska

We started to eat. I chose to eat Waffles.

"So…How was your day yesterday?" asked Hope

"It was great."I said.

"So…interested in anyone?" asked Luna

I wanted to say Prince Gil…but I couldn't. So…I picked my second choice.

"…Hank." I said.

"Hank…as in the dog?" asked Hazel

"No…Hank as in the stable boy." I said

"Yeah. Him. That was what I said. The dog." Said Hazel

"The on you're referring to is Hank as in Prince Gil's dog. I'm talking about Hank Peddigrew."

"Yeah right…he's still a dog. Did you know? He and I dated once. He broke up with me after sleeping with me." Said Hazel.

"Really? Well, he asked me out on a date, and I accepted. What do I do?"

"Simple. Break it off with him before he does." Chimed in Ruby

"Correct!" said Shane

"Well…I was thinking of giving him a chance…" I said

"Well…you can give him a chance. The only problem is, you're going to gamble your heart if you're going to give him another chance. You can either be happy, or lonely." Said Dorothy

"I don't know. My problem is what do I do later when we have our date?" I asked.

"Easy. Eat, be merry, and chat. But most importantly, don't let him in your pants." Said Olivia

"Thanks for the advice…I guess."

"No problem sweetheart. Just be cautious around him okay?" asked Stella

"I will…try, Thanks."

* * *

A.N: I'm thinking of changing the name of my story. Apparently, in the Philippines, "Royalty" is a name of a funeral parlor. *shivers*


	8. Awakening

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them!

Disclaimer: I own the plot...I don't own the characters.

**Awakening**

**Grissom's** **POV**

I walked back to my room. I don't know if I was...happy...or...sad. But one thing was for sure. I was jealous.

I just heard from Dorothy that Sara and Hank were going on a date. I fumed. I don't why, but I fumed.

Really...I was supposed to be happy for her...right? Why is it that I'm jealous?

I entered my room. I was surprised to see Princess Heather inside. "Hello Princess Heather."

"Hello Gil. Why do you seem...confused?"

"I seem confused because you were supposed to be going back to your kingdoms a while ago."

"Well, you're certainly behind on news. We couldn't go back to our kingdoms because the bridges were scheduled for maintenances."

"Where are the others?"

"They are in the garden. I have come here to put some sense into you."

"Some sense? Why do you wish to put sense in me of all people?"

"Because you are the only person I know who keeps on pushing away his feelings for a certain girl."

"And who, pray tell, is that girl?" I asked.

"Sara Sidle. Your personal maid."

I frowned. "How did you know?"

"Gil. I'm sorry, but you are pathetic. You can't hide your feelings forever."

"How did you know?"

"I could see the spark in your eyes again that you had when you were with Isabelle. Gil...admit it. You love Sara. But you are too cowardly to admit it, and you are too loyal to be in love with her. You won't let yourself be in love with her because you still think that Isabelle will be found. Gil, open your eyes. Sara is somebody special. She's intelligent, she's beautiful, and she has the same interests that you have. You better open your eyes before somebody else does."

"I don't love her. I...like her."

"No. As much as you'd hate to admit it, you love her. Tell me, if you like her, why are you so jealous whenever Dorothy would mention her date with Hank?"

"I'm not jealous. I'm just concerned...for her. Heather, admit it. Hank is a boy that would never be good enough for Sara."

"But what happens when he finally becomes good for Sara? What happens when you become sad and lonely when Sara and Hank are happily married?"

"I...don't know."

"Figure it out. If you don't, you might very well make the worst decision of your life. If I were you, I'd go to their date and stop it and admit my feelings."

"Still…I don't know. Even if I do love her…It's still against the rules."

"Gil. I know you. Since when did you care about the rules?"

Heather was right. I never did care about the rules.

"But…She deserves someone better than me."

"And you think Hank is better than you? He probably is worse than you. Gil, stop comparing yourself to him. I could also see it in Sara's eyes. She's also in love with you. You're just too blind to see it."

"Thanks Heather."

With that said, I rushed out of the room and went to the stables to prepare my horse. I was going to what was supposed to be Sara and Hank's date.

* * *

**Sara's POV**

"So…Nervous?" asked Dorothy.

"Kind of. What would Prince Gil say when I don't feed his dog for dinner?"

"I've taken care of it. I've already told Prince Gil about your date…just moments ago."

"Oh. Well…thanks Dorothy. Wish me luck."

I quickly went outside my room and went to the garden.

Once I was near the garden, I already saw Hank's figure.

"Wow. Are you excited?"

"Maybe. Come on…let's head to Josephine's. I have a reservation."

"Sure."

We started to walk towards the gate when one of the princes approached me.

"Hello…Sara right?"

"Yes…your highness. I'm Sara…and this is Hank, one of the stable boys. You are Prince…Greg…aren't you, your grace?"

"Yes…I'm Prince Greg. Where are you going?"

"I'm going on a date with Hank. No worries your highness, I have already done my tasks…and Prince Gil knows where I'm going."

"Oh. Okay. I'm just asking you because he might not know and he might scold me for not asking you."

"It's okay your highness."

"Okay. Enjoy your date."

With that, Hank and I went outside the gate and walked towards Josephine's.

* * *

"So…where did you come from?" asked Hank

"I last served at the royal palace of the kingdom of Galyx. I was fired because of the Princess. The Princess thought that her personal maid, me, had stolen her ball gowns. Which was…absurd."

"Oh. Well, what are your hobbies?"

"I like reading. I like helping people…and I like strolling in the gardens. Most of all, I like stargazing and horse riding."

"That's nice. Me, I like caring for horses…" said Hank.

"That's nice. It really is."

The waiter came. "Good evening Ma'am, Good evening sir. I have your…Cream of Broccoli, Garlic breads, Spaghetti with Tomato sauce…and your two glasses of iced tea."

"Thank you." Hank and I said.

We both started to eat.

"So…How long have you been working for the royal family?" I asked

"Five years. When I started working, Nazlyn was already in the royal stables."

"Oh. That's good to know." I said.

I was done with eating…and so was he. We walked into one of the alleyways and he backed me up against the wall. He started to kiss me.

"Noo!"

"Why Sara…you don't have a choice…do you?"

I started to pull away from him, but I couldn't. He was too strong.

He kissed me again and started to lift the hem of my skirt when somebody punched him.

It was Prince Gil. Thank goodness for the prince.

* * *

A.N: Okay…I might not be able to post chapters as frequently as I used to… my parents needed me to minimize my time on the computer…I just failed four subjects. Ouch. I made a bet with my mom that if I have a final average of 89.00 or higher in this quarter, she'll buy me my own laptop. Yipee! Don't worry about my grades that much…I'm still adjusting to studying in Parañaque Science.


	9. Take care

Author's note: Hello! It has been a hard week...I'm banned from the computer every weekday...remember? =)

Disclaimer: Imagination is mine, and mine alone. Characters...aren't mine. Awww. =(

**Take care**

**Grissom's POV**

I looked at Sara. She seemed scared. Then, I looked at Hank.

"Get out of my sight. You can pack your bags because you are now fired!" I shouted.

Hank ran away. I went towards Sara.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I don't feel so good."

Suddenly, Sara fainted.

I decided that she needed to rest. I climbed on my horse with her head against my chest. I started to go back to the castle.

* * *

I carried Sara all the way from the stables up to my room. I could still see Greg and Brass's shocked expressions when they saw me carrying Sara. I explained to them the situation and they nodded saying that they would find someone suitable to care for Sara's horse.

I'm now in front of the door to my room. Unfortunately, I have trouble opening the door.

Sara stirred.

"Prince Gil?"

"Sara. I've decided that you need to rest. Can you stand up?"

"Yes...I think so your grace."

She stood up. I opened the door and we went inside.

"Do you need anything?"

"I don't think so your highness."

I disappeared into the bathroom to do my usual preparations before going to bed. Once I went back inside my bedroom, I saw Sara asleep on my rug with Hank curled upon her feet. What a nice sight.

I carried Sara to my bed. I was careful not to wake her up. I didn't want to wake her up for she needed the rest. I knew that she would be upset after what happened.

After laying Sara on my bed, I went towards my desk to write in my journal.

* * *

_I just realized what I had for Sara today. It is love. I don't know why I haven't seen it before...but I think I'm in love._

_Am I always this blind when it comes to love? Am I always this...insensitive when it comes to love?_

_Heather finally made me see what I had for Sara. How thankful I am that I have Heather as a friend._

_Today, Dorothy told me that Sara was on a date with Hank._

_Hank._

_Have I told you about him? Hank isn't a nice guy. He's not a good guy for anybody. Especially my Sara._

_My Sara. I like the sound of that._

_Anyway, I was about to break their date...but I didn't even have to go inside the restaurant. I found them in an alleyway. At first, I was hurt that Sara would be with someone like Hank...but I quickly found out that Hank was abusing Sara._

_Heather made me see that I loved Sara. The only reason why we aren't together was because I was pushing her away. I was pushing her away because I was too loyal to Isabelle._

_Journal, I'm confused. Who do I choose? Isabelle? Or Sara? Why do I have to pick...somebody?_

_I decided that I should take care of her. I laid her on my bed a while ago. But before that, I found her lying on the rug with Hank asleep upon her feet. It was a nice sight but now that I think of it...Hank only lays on Isabelle's feet. How strange. Perhaps Hank approves of Sara?_

_Now, as she lies on my bed, I think of Isabelle. Where is she? How is she? Does she still remember me? Is she still alive?_

I sigh. I closed my journal and went towards my bed. I hesitated for a moment to lie in my own bed...but I still lay on my bed. After all, it was MY bed. But of course, I made sure that I was on my side of the bed.

* * *

**The Next Day**

I woke up with somebody against my chest and my right hand trapped under a body. Somehow, during the time Sara and I slept, we both met at the middle of the bed.

...And here I was...Awake and hugging Sara.

How come it feels so wrong but so right?

* * *

A.N: A miracle has occurred. I had enough time to write this chapter and post it. Whoa.


	10. Waking up

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews...I really appreciate them. This weekend, I'm going to maximize my time in reading and making fanfictions. My parents can't scold me...It is WEEKEND! =)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Imagination is mine. =)

**Waking up**

**Sara's POV**

_I was in an alleyway with Hank putting my hands above me. He forces me to kiss him but I can't. I don't want to. He then slaps me but I still don't kiss him so he kisses me. I ducked and he kissed the wall. He punches me until I was on the ground and he starts to roam his hands..._

"Oh please don't!"

I bolted upright. Thank goodness...It was just another nightmare...wait. Strange...this isn't my room. I don't have blue sheets...I don't have blue curtains...I don't have a dog...wait.

...A dog? Prince Gil's dog?

I look beside me and I see Prince Gil sleeping soundly. I sighed. I wasn't supposed to be in a bed with one of the princes...

...But on the other hand, he was the one who made me sleep here...so why not?

I took a look on my watch. 4:19 a.m.

I can still sleep. So, I slowly lie down, careful not to wake the prince, and started to sleep.

* * *

**5:30 a.m.**

I woke up. This time, I didn't have nightmares.

I can't get up. Hmm, strange...somebody is hugging me.

Oh! It's the prince.

I should go...without waking him up. But then, he stirred. I sigh. So much for that idea.

"Good morning Sara."

"Good morning your highness. Uhmm...shouldn't I be in my room?"

"Well, I made you sleep here because I know that you would have nightmares after what happened yesterday."

"You know about my nightmares?"

"Well...no. But a study showed that after such an experience, people are most likely to have nightmares."

"Okay your highness...But I really should be up and getting ready for my chores for the day."

"No. You will not be working today. You are to stay here. I'll feed you. The only thing that you need to do is to feed my dog. No Ifs. No Buts. And No ands. You are to be here all day until you can work again. Clear?"

"Your highness! I'm not sick...and I don't require your assistance. I can do things perfectly fine."

"No you can't do things perfectly fine. I need to take care of you first."

"But why?" I asked

"Because after your experience, I doubt that you can still focus on your work. Just don't work today. You can work tomorrow, but not today. Just relax first. All right?"

"Yes your highness."

"Good. Now, sleep first. It's only 5:35 a.m. I do know that you maids wake up at 6:00 a.m."

"Yes your grace."

I lie down on the bed again and I felt him hug me again.

I sighed. What nice feeling. Too bad we can never be.

* * *

**Grissom's POV**

I stirred. I woke up and looked at the clock. 5:30 a.m.

Hmm. We still have time to sleep. Why is she awake?

I was hugging her. For some strange reason, it felt nice. It was as if she belonged here in my arms.

I smelled her hair. It smelled like lavender. Hmm, this girl is intoxicating.

"Good morning Sara."

"Good morning your highness. Uhmm...shouldn't I be in my room?"

"Well, I made you sleep here because I know that you would have nightmares after what happened yesterday."

"You know about my nightmares?"

"Well...no. But a study showed that after such an experience, people are most likely to have nightmares."

"Okay your highness...But I really should be up and getting ready for my chores for the day."

"No. You will not be working today. You are to stay here. I'll feed you. The only thing that you need to do is to feed my dog. No Ifs. No Buts. And No ands. You are to be here all day until you can work again. Clear?"

"Your highness! I'm not sick...and I don't require your assistance. I can do things perfectly fine."

"No you can't do things perfectly fine. I need to take care of you first."

"But why?"

"Because after your experience, I doubt that you can still focus on your work. Just don't work today. You can work tomorrow, but not today. Just relax first. All right?"

"Yes your highness."

"Good. Now, sleep first. It's only 5:35 a.m. I do know that you maids wake up at 6:00 a.m."

"Yes your grace."

She lied down and I spooned her. I don't know why but one thing was for sure. I liked the feeling of her in my arms.

I wanted to tell her about my feelings...but of course, my insecurities were in the way...and I wasn't sure if I could tell her. But then, I remembered the ball my mother had planned for me. That was just in one week and 3 days.

I can't tell her. If I do, she'll only be broken hearted. I just have to accept the fact that we could never be.

If I can't have her, at least I can have Isabelle...my first true love. If we can find her at least.

Isabelle...where are you now?

* * *

A.N: Review and comment please =)


	11. Holding, Caring, Loving

Author's note: Let's make a deal…I'll post every Saturday in the Philippines, and you guys will review….'kay? =)

Disclaimer: Imagination is all mine…sadly, the characters aren't mine.

**Holding, Caring…Loving**

Sara woke up. She glanced at the clock and shook her head. It was already 6:30. She was late. It was just then that she noticed someone enter the bedroom.

"Good morning Sara."

"Good morning your highness…Listen, I should really be going. I still need to feed your dog…and help them make your breakfast…and I really shouldn't be late."

"You don't have to go. I have already told them about the events that happened last night…and I have told them that you're sick. I told them that you don't have to do your chores today, and as for Hank, I have already fed him. You really don't have to worry about anything."

Sara looked at Grissom.

"You brought…food?"

"Yes…this is for you. You have to eat."

"Prince Gil…don't. While I appreciate your kindness, I'm not an invalid. I can do things perfectly fine. I can eat by myself, I can take care of myself, and I can do my chores. I'm not sick. You don't have to do this."

"I know that I don't have to do this. But I want to. Sara, I'm worried about you. Honestly, if I had my way, I wouldn't let you work forever. Just stay here. Okay? I'm only asking for one day."

"Fine."

Grissom laid the tray on the bed. Sara grabbed an apple and started eating it.

"Is that all you'd eat?"

"I would eat that bacon but I'm a vegetarian."

"Oh. I'm so sorry…I…didn't know. I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to say sorry. It's okay that you didn't know."

"But still…"

"No. Don't say sorry. Okay? Now, what do you have in mind today your highness?"

"I thought that we can go near the shore. I need to walk Hank and I was also thinking that we might go horseback riding."

"Sure. Have you eaten your highness?"

"I have. I will give you an hour to prepare…then I'll fetch you from your room. We'll get to know each other better and at the same time, we'll be walking Hank."

"Okay. Thank you for everything your highness."

With that, Sara exited Grissom's bedroom.

* * *

"Hello Sara." Said Dorothy

"Hi Dorothy" said Sara

"You seem unusually happy for someone who had just been forced to kiss Hank Peddigrew."

"Oh well, Prince Gil took care of me…"

"That must be nice. Anyway, the rest of the maids wanted to congratulate you by the way."

"Congratulate? Why?"

"They wanted to congratulate you for finally convincing Prince Gil to fire Hank."

"Oh, well…thank you?"

"You are very much welcome my dear. So, where are you going?"

"Prince Gil said that we were going to walk Hank near the shore, and then we were going to go horseback riding."

"That's nice. Do you have any idea on what you'll wear?"

"Actually…I don't. Can you help me?"

"Well, yeah. You need to find a dress that is suitable for walking near the shore and at the same time, a dress that is elegant enough for you to be in the company of the prince."

"Okay, thank you very much. Do you have anything that I can wear?"

"You don't need my dresses my dear. You have your own."

"Right."

"Come on; let's go to your room. I'm sure that we'll find something."

* * *

"There. You look beautiful."

"Thank you Dorothy."

The door opened to reveal Prince Gil.

Sara and Dorothy bowed.

"Good morning your grace."

"Good morning Dorothy, good morning Sara. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes your highness."

"Well then, let's go."


	12. Walk and Talk

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them. As in. =)

BTW, I just want you guys to know that there are no character deaths in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters…I just want to play with them. :D

**Walk and Talk**

"So…tell me more about yourself Sara." Said Grissom

Sara and Grissom were walking near the shore with Hank. It was a nice day, and the sky was clear.

"Well…I was found in an alleyway by a woman named Camille. She was an owner of an orphanage back then, and she admitted me in. She took care of me, but eventually, she died and someone took over the orphanage. I was six years old when I was found. Parents came and went. Some interviewed me…some didn't talk to me at all. Time passed by and before I knew it, I was already thirteen. When I was thirteen…I was adopted by this rich family. They owned a manor. They adopted me mainly because they wanted me to be their maid. It was then that I learned and mastered doing household chores." Said Sara

"Okay…go on." Said Grissom, eager to listen.

"I still remember that family…they had a daughter. I think her name is Debbie. Debbie and I looked alike. We looked alike, but our personalities were different. She used to boss me around telling me to clean her bag, iron her gown, clean the toilet, and wash her horse. She was pretty mean but over time, I got used to it. I used to believe in Prince charming and knights in armor and somehow, when I was young, I always hoped that I was Cinderella and that my prince would soon find me. Anyway, when I was already sixteen years old, the Marlin family sold me to Kayla Harris. She was a nice person. She helped me find a job. I finally landed a job. I proved that I was a good cook, a patient maid, and an obedient person. But of course, they fired me when I was twenty-one because of their spoiled princess who was convinced that I stole her gowns."

"Did you?" asked Grissom

"Did I what?"

"Did you steal her gowns?"

"Of course not. Why would I?"

"Anyway…continue." Said Grissom

"Well, I didn't work for one year and then I was hired by you. I'm currently twenty-three years old. Wait…I just remembered your highness…I don't know how old you are."

Grissom's face flushed bright red. "Oh…uh….It's not really necessary for you to know how old I am…"

Sara smiled her famous "Sidle smile" "Go on your grace…how old are you? You can't be that old…"

Grissom's face grew even redder. "Well, I appreciate the compliment…but in reality, I'm actually Twenty six years old."

Sara smiled. "That's not old."

"It is for me."

"It's not!" laughed Sara

"Whatever you say…"

Hank ran and so Grissom was pulled by the dog. Sara tried to help Grissom up but she stumbled and fell too. Hank calmed down, and Grissom let go of his leash. Grissom and Sara decided to make some sandcastles.

"I have never made a sandcastle my whole life." Said Sara

"Oh?" asked Grissom

"Yeah. I was always missing out on all the fun as a kid."

"Well at least your first time to make a sandcastle is with me." Smiled Grissom

Sara couldn't help but smile. Prince Gil's smile was like a boyish grin and a sophisticated man's smile combined.

"Well yeah…at least." Muttered Sara

After twenty minutes, they finally finished making the sandcastle.

"It's beautiful." Said Sara

Grissom nodded in agreement

"Do you want to resume our walk Sara?"

"Why yes, Prince Gil."

"Then let's go."

And Grissom offered his hand to Sara which she accepted. Sara offered to hold the leash and Grissom accepted.

"So…what was Isabelle like?" asked Sara

"Well…She was a nice girl. I met her when we were young and…she was just…right for me. I do believe that she's still out there…I miss her. When we were young, she never told me what her whole name was. It was just that her name was Isabelle. I asked her mother and she confirmed that her daughter was named Isabelle. I asked because I thought that Isabelle was joking about her name. But then…

* * *

****Flashback****

_I was running down the stairs. I heard the opening of a door and I was wondering if it was an unexpected visit from Isabelle. I saw my friends in the garden and I quickly called them._

"_What's the matter Gil? Why are you rushing?" asked Catherine_

"_I heard someone open the main door. I hope Isabelle's visiting."_

"_Whoa. Slow down tiger. You seem too eager to see her!" said Brass_

"_Of course I am! You know I like her…"_

"_Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Sofia._

_Vincent, Brass, Catherine, Sofia, Heather, and I ran towards the main door. There, we found Warrick, Nick, and Greg, patiently waiting._

"_We heard the main door open too. We saw…three guards. We recognized the uniform…They are royal guards from the kingdom of Kysria." Said Warrick_

"_Oh is that so…where are they?" asked Heather_

"_They are in the lounge speaking with Queen Emma and King Arthur." Said Greg_

"_Speaking about what?" I asked_

"_We don't know. But you better not go in there Griss…You wouldn't want to interrupt." Said Nick_

_I nodded. He was probably right._

_All of us headed towards the door leading to the lounge. The door swung open and three guards came out. Warrick was right. I recognized the uniforms too. They were indeed palace guards from the kingdom of Kysria._

_The three guards bowed to all of us and then one shook my hand._

"_We are deeply sorry for your loss." He said_

_I just nodded my head. I was confused. What loss?_

_I looked at my friends. They were confused too._

_We went in the lounge and there we found my mother crying on my father's shoulder. He was hugging her._

_We bowed to my mother and father and we seated ourselves._

"_Mother…what's wrong?"_

"_We just received news from Kysria. The…queen, Isabelle's mother was…stabbed. Her father was…shot." Said father_

"…_and Isabelle?" I asked_

"_She…She…She's nowhere to be found. She's….missing. Oh Gil…I'm so sorry."_

"_Who killed them?" I asked_

"_Some drunken guards. We…ordered for them to be punished by law. Effective tomorrow, Duchess Renee, Queen Laura's sister, will become queen of Kysria with Duke Dale, her husband, to become king."_

_I didn't say anything. I jus walked towards my mother and cried on her shoulder. I was too shocked to speak._

_I looked at my friends. They were crying silently. Isabelle had been a good friend to all of us. Vincent went to my father and cried too._

_Warrick hugged Catherine. Brass hugged Heather, Nick hugged Sofia. Greg had his arms around his knees. He was too shocked to speak. He was also crying silently._

_I looked out the window. What was supposed to be a promising day for all of us turned into a hellish nightmare._

"So that was how you found out what happened to the royal family of Kysria." Said Sara

"Yes. It was very…sad for all of us. Isabelle was a good friend. I know that we were young since I was nine and she was six, but we knew we loved each other. But then….that had to happen."

Suddenly they saw a lightning and a few seconds later, they heard thunder. Before they knew it, it was already raining and they were both wet.

"Listen we have a cabin not far from here. Do you want to go there?" asked Grissom

"Want to race Prince Gil?" laughed Sara

With that, Sara, Grissom, and Hank ran towards the cabin.

* * *

A.N: It's finally Saturday! =)


	13. Rain,rain,go away come again another day

Author's note: I was really supposed to post this next Saturday…but I couldn't resist. LOL =)

Disclaimer: Character's aren't mine. I just want to play with them until I finish this story. ;)

**Rain, rain, go away…come again another day.**

"I know it's not much…but this will have to do." said Grissom as he opened the door to the cabin

Hank immediately went inside.

"Thanks your highness…this cabin is nice." Said Sara

Grissom closed the door. At that moment, they saw another bolt of lightning, and they heard thunder. Sara jumped.

"Hey…are you alright?" asked Grissom

"Yes your grace…I'm just afraid of lightning and thunders that's all…"

"You sure?" asked Grissom

"I'm fine."

"Well…the townspeople said that the storm will probably last for a day…so feel free to wander inside the cabin. Don't go outside. It's raining. I'll…fix some food. Can you please light up the fireplace?" asked Grissom

"Yes…yes I can." Said Sara

"So…now that I know you're a vegetarian…do you want me to cook something you like? Any requests?" asked Grissom

"Anything would be fine…as long as there's no meat."

"Okay…"

Sara finished lighting up the fireplace so she decided to roam around the house.

"Prince Gil?"

"Yeah?" came the answer from the kitchen

"Would you mind if I roam inside the cabin?"

"No…No…Not at all…I'll call you once the food's ready…"

"Thanks." Said Sara

Sara walked to the right of the living room and found a hallway leading up to a door. She opened the door and discovered that it was a bedroom. She let out a gasp as she saw the room. In the room was a four poster bed with white silk beddings. She looked around the room and she discovered that it had a bathroom too.

She closed the door and headed back to the living room. Once she was there, she walked to the left side of the living room and saw a hallway. The hallway was leading up to three rooms. She decided to open the first door; the door to her left.

When she opened the door, she was amazed at what she saw. The room was a library. In the center of the room, there was a couch and two overstuffed chairs. In the sides of the room however, there were bookcases filled with books she guessed were only read by Prince Gil.

She closed the door and opened the next door.

The room she opened was the main bath. She was amazed that the bathroom had a whirlpool bathtub even though the bathroom was in a cabin not in a real house.

She closed the door and opened the third door…the last door.

There inside the room, were a love seat, a lamp, and three bookcases filled with photo albums. She looked at the first bookcase. It was engraved with G.G. the second bookcase was engraved with V.L. The third bookcase was engraved with E.L.G and A.G

Sara frowned. She didn't get why the bookcases were engraved with letters. But then, she got it.

_G.G must mean…Gilbert Grissom. So…this bookcase is filled with pictures of Prince Gil? The other bookcase is engraved with V.L. I'm assuming that means Vincent Lurie. The third bookcase is engraved with E.L.G and A.G. Hmm….what does E.L.G stand for? Somehow, I have a feeling this bookcase is filled with pictures of the king and queen…oh I get it. E.L.G means Emily Lurie Grissom. And A.G means Arthur Grissom._

Sara decided to look at Grissom's pictures so she got one photo album and she sat down on the love seat. She opened the album on the first page.

* * *

**Sara's POV**

I opened one of Prince Gil's photo albums. I knew I shouldn't have, but I did. I was too curious. I opened the first page and the first photo I see is of Prince Gil and another woman. I'm assuming Prince Gil is nine years old or eight years old in this picture. And the girl must be five years old or six.

I'm assuming that the girl is Isabelle. She looks…nice….and even though I haven't met her personally, I have a feeling that she's…smart and as clever as Prince Gil.

Strange…Isabelle kinda looks like me. Except that she's wearing a beautiful golden-brown gown. She has nice hair…and she seems like a perfect match for Prince Gil.

Thunder clapped, and I jumped. I sighed, why was I so afraid of thunder and lightning? I looked at Prince Gil in the picture, and he looks…content. He looks happy…with Isabelle. I can't help but stare at his picture…He looks so handsome.

"Penny for your thoughts?" said Prince Gil

I jumped. "Oh sorry…I…My mind was wandering away…"

Prince Gil chuckled. "I can see that. Is that my…photo album?"

I blushed. "Oh...I'm sorry…I know I wasn't supposed to touch anything but—"

He smiled. "Hey don't get worried. I'm not angry at you for looking at my pictures. It's okay…Really."

"Is this Isabelle?" I asked, pointing at the picture.

"Yes. That was taken a week before she was missing."

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It is okay. So…are you up for dinner?"

"I am your highness. Let me just return this on the bookcase."

I returned the book and followed Prince Gil out of the room.

"So…what did you cook your grace?"

"I cooked basil and tomato soup…and I cooked some spaghetti. I also cooked bread."

"Oh…thank you your majesty."

"You're welcome."

We arrived at the dining room. He gave a long stemmed rose to me. I sighed. What a perfect gentleman.

"Where did you get the rose?" I asked

"When we were running towards the cabin, I got a rose from the garden." He said

"Oh. Thank you, milord for the rose."

"You are welcome."

Suddenly, we heard thunder and I jumped.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine milord… you see, I'm afraid of thunder and lightning." I said

Thunder roared again, and this time, the lights went off.

I shivered not from the cold, but from the fear. I was also afraid of the dark. Luckily, Prince Gil had prepared. He lit up a candle. I sighed. If it wasn't for the storm that was brewing, this might just be the most romantic memory that I had or will ever have.


	14. Cabin and Candles

Author's note: Okay, this chapter was supposed to be posted this Saturday…but since we don't have classes today…I posted it. Thank you for all the reviews! =)

Disclaimer: The characters are NOT mine. They belong to CBS.

**Cabin and Candles**

"Do you like bugs?" asked Grissom

Sara was startled. "No…why?"

Grissom stared at his food. "Well…it's just…"

"Go on…" urged Sara

"Well…you might think I'm crazy...but, you…and Isabelle…are kind of…similar."

Sara frowned. She noticed it too…but she needed the prince to explain more. "Similar? How?"

"It's just that…Isabelle was the only one who could beat me in horse racing…and yet, you beat me. She and I were the only ones who used the library…and when you worked in the castle, we just so happened to see one another in the library."

Sara stared at her food. "You might just think we're similar because you're desperate for her to come back. Prince Gil…don't go expecting to find her. I don't think that will help you move on."

"Maybe…maybe you're right." admitted Grissom

Sara still wanted a conversation between them so she just changed the topic. "So…you like bugs?"

"Yes…yes I do. I don't understand why people hate bugs. Bugs help people return to what they were from the start. Ashes to Ashes…Dust to Dust."

Sara frowned. "Okay, as much as I want to converse with you, I can now clearly see that I steered the conversation in the wrong way. I have just realized that I don't want to talk about bugs over dinner. Especially over candlelit dinner."

Grissom smiled. "Well…why don't you want to talk about bugs over candlelit dinner?"

"I don't want to…because having candlelit dinner is romantic…in a way…and when you talk about bugs over candlelit dinner…It just spoils the mood."

"I see. So…you're an old fashioned girl. You like candlelit dinners regardless of whether you eat at home or at a fancy place."

"I…like candlelit dinners…regardless of where you eat, as long as there's candlelight…but I think I would prefer candlelit dinners at home."

"Why is that?"

"Maybe because if you have a candlelit dinner with your loved one in his or your home, then either of you would cook. And it would be nice if either of you cooked because you show that you really care. Of course, if it's at home, there's a bedroom nearby in case…"

Grissom blushed and Sara noticed.

"Your Majesty…are you blushing?"

Grissom nodded.

Sara smiled. "Why?"

"I guess I didn't expect your answer to be so detail-oriented."

Sara laughed as she finished her food.

Sara started to clean the table and wash the plates but Grissom stopped her.

"I'll do this. You can go and take a bath…and I think there's something you can wear in the closet."

"All right your majesty."

Sara headed towards the bedroom and went inside its bathroom.

* * *

**Sara's POV**

As I lie in the bathtub, I began thinking about things.

I mainly thought about Isabelle and about how Prince Gil noticed that we were quite…similar. As much as I hate to say it, we were quite similar. But I kept telling myself that I was only thinking that we were similar because I'm falling for Prince Gil…and Prince Gil loves Isabelle.

In a way, I think I want to be Isabelle. But that dream is impossible. Isabelle is a princess of Kysria, while I'm just a lowly maid who came from the orphanage.

I wanted to stop comparing myself and Isabelle, but somehow…I can't seem to stop.

I can't help but think about Prince Gil.

_His blue gorgeous eyes…_

_His salt and pepper locks…_

_His muscular arms…_

"Sara?" said Prince Gil.

I quickly snapped out of my day dreaming.

"Yes your highness?" I asked

"I was just calling you to see if you were still awake. I thought you have fallen asleep in the tub."

"Oh well…I was just finishing taking a bath…"

"No worries Sara…take your time."

…But I didn't. Well, I finished taking a bath quickly since Prince Gil was also going to use the bathroom. As I stepped out of the bathroom, I saw Prince Gil who was still wet from taking a bath. It was just then that I realized that there was another bathroom in this cabin.

He looked amazing. He was staring outside the window but then, he turned and looked at me.

He held up a nightgown. "I found something you can wear…it was…left here by the previous owners"

I took the nightgown. "Thank you your highness."

…and I started to go back into the bathroom to change.

* * *

A.N: What do you think? =)


	15. Sleep tight tonight

Author's note: It has been a busy week. I'm the scriptwriter in our group (…for our drama...) and we got Tragedy. So...I was so busy trying to finish the script. That is why I'm so thankful for all your reviews. In Filipino; Maraming Salamat! =)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Maybe I will...someday? ;)

**Sleep tight tonight**

**Grissom's POV**

Since Sara was using the bathroom, I decided to use the other bathroom. I showered for about twenty minutes and wore my pajamas. Good thing I left some of my clothes in this cabin after my friends and I decided to use it. I stood near the window looking at the rain outside. I stood for about five minutes until I realized that Sara had nothing to wear.

I panicked. I quickly looked inside the closet, hoping that I would find something she could wear. This cabin wasn't really cleaned when we bought it so we didn't know if the previous owners left something. I looked behind some of my clothes and I saw something. I was relieved to see a nightgown.

The nightgown was a casual one. It was colored violet. It was casual enough that she would be comfortable wearing it. After about ten minutes, I called Sara since she might have slept. And if she slept in the bathtub, there was a chance that she would drown.

"Sara?" I called

"Yes your highness?" asked Sara

I felt my breathing regulate once more. She was…awake.

"I was just calling to see if you were still awake. I thought you have fallen asleep in the tub."

"Oh well…I was just finishing taking a bath…"

"No worries Sara…take your time." I said.

Even though I told her to take her time, she didn't. She rushed and went out of the bathroom in record time.

I held up the nightgown. "I found something you can wear…it was…left here by the previous owners"

"Thank you your highness." She said.

She went back inside the bathroom. I went and got ready for bed. Once I was under the covers, I turned, intending to switch the light off but I saw something that caught my eye.

It was a locket. A gold heart shaped locket which was carved with four letters. S.I.J.S. At the sides of the letters, were tiny pieces of diamonds and sapphires.

The bathroom door opened. Sara saw me looking at the locket.

"That was one of the only things I knew that came from my family."

"Oh. Do you know what S.I.J.S means?" I asked

"Not really."

I turned to look at her. She looked beautiful. She made the casual violet nightgown look wonderful. I didn't know why I was suddenly tongue-tied.

"Uh...Uh…Sara…" I cleared my throat. "We don't have any other bed here so maybe we should share this bed." I said.

She nodded. She went to the other side of the bed and started to get ready to go to sleep. She turned off her lampshade, and I did as well. I put the locker back where I found it. I put it on my nightstand. Even though it was very cold, I could not sleep knowing that I had a very beautiful lady beside me. I couldn't help but think about Sara...

…and after a few more minutes, I slept.


	16. The locket

Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews…I'm so glad you liked the chapter. I do think that I need a beta reader but I don't want to have one since I want to correct my mistakes on my own. =)

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. If I did, I would have kicked out Ray (Sorry Ray…) and I would have brought Grissom back. =)

**The locket**

Grissom woke. He started to get up but his arm was stuck. Sara was curled up to him. He decided to do something to pass the time. He glanced at the locket.

With his free arm, he grabbed the locket and put it near his eyes for inspection. He tried to open it but he could not. He turned the locket upside down and there he saw a keyhole.

Sara started to stir. Grissom placed the locket on his nightstand again and he pretended to be asleep. Sara woke. She quickly glanced at Grissom to make sure that he was still asleep. Sara smiled. He was pretending to be asleep. She stealthily got out of bed and got her locket. She wore her locket and proceeded to the kitchen.

Grissom frowned. He thought that she would go back to sleep if she saw that he was still asleep. He got out of bed and went into the kitchen to find Sara cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Sara." Said Grissom

"Good morning, your highness. I'm making some coffee and I'm currently cooking our breakfast."

"What are we having?" asked Grissom

"Well, since I am a vegetarian, I decided to cook pancakes." She raised her eyebrow and continued. "The batter is not expired yet…is it?"

"Oh…it is not yet expired. You see, my family hired someone to stock the house with foods and to guard it daily. So…I'm pretty sure that isn't expired."

"Good." Said Sara

Grissom sat down on the couch and looked at the fireplace. The fire had almost gone out. He went towards the fireplace and put more wood. After about a few more minutes, the fire was blazing merrily again.

"Breakfast is done Prince Gil…" said Sara

Grissom headed towards the dining room and sat down on one of the chairs. Sara brought out the pancakes and the coffee from the kitchen and sat down on the other chair.

"So…" said Grissom as he started to get a pancake "Can you tell me more about the locket?"

"Well, I…don't know that much about it. When I was taken into the orphanage, they asked me where the locket came from. Well…I told them that it came from my family. Eventually, I found out that it was supposed to be opened with a key. I searched the few things that I have and I didn't find a key. I am so careful of this locket since it is the only thing I am sure of that came from my family."

Grissom sipped his coffee.

"Prince Gil, since the storm is gone…can you tell me when we are going to go back to the castle?" asked Sara

Grissom frowned. He didn't want to go back. He was content to be with Sara, as in, alone with Sara. Nevertheless, he still answered her question.

"After taking a bath…we can go back. Your dress is probably dry by now…you can just change in the castle."

Sara nodded.

After a couple of minutes, both were ready to go and walk towards their destination. With Hank all ready to go, Sara and Grissom started to walk towards the castle.


	17. A house, a home, a life, reality

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews…they are appreciated…A lot. =) I posted this chapter for one of my dear friends; Faerie21

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. But that would be cool.

**A house, a home, a life, reality**

"Sara! You're back!" Dorothy shouted as she hugged Sara. It was very obvious that Dorothy was worried. "Why didn't you come home last night? Did you do something with Prince Gil?" She gasped

Sara smiled. "I wish. We didn't go home last night since there was a terrible storm. We decided to stay in their cabin."

Dorothy smiled. "Cool. Now go on and change your clothes. We'll prepare your lunch."

"Sure." Sara started to exit the kitchen and head towards the staircase. Once she was there, she saw Prince Vincent coming down and she bowed.

"Good morning Prince Vincent."

"Good morning…Sara, is it?"

"Yes your highness." replied Sara.

"Ah…such grace and beauty. Too bad you aren't a princess. I'm betting that you want to be a princess…Don't you?" he started to stroke her cheek. "I can make your dream come true."

Sara was scared. She thought this man was nice. "Wh...What are you do…doing?" she stammered.

Lurie didn't stop. He continued to stroke her cheek. "Such brains too. I saw you come inside the library. I rarely see anyone go inside the library…except for my dear brother Gilbert of course…"

"Please stop this…"

Someone from downstairs called the prince. "Vincent!"

Lurie turned and looked at Sara. "Well, I have to go…until we meet again I suppose." With that, he winked and left.

Sara was frightened. She hasn't seen this side of Prince Vincent. Making a mental note not to run into him again, she ran until she was safe inside her bedroom.

* * *

_Sara and I took a walk yesterday near the shore. It felt…nice. I haven't been near the shore in such a long time. When we were walking near the shore, I learned more about her past. It suddenly rained hard while we were walking so we ran to our cabin. Once we were there, I…felt something. At the time, I didn't know what it was. But now that I had time to think, I think that I felt…content. I was content to be there with her…even though there was a storm. I was beginning to think that maybe I should tell her how I feel about her…but I can't do that. It is forbidden for a prince to love a maid. I cannot let my feelings affect my family and the kingdom. I simply can't._

_I am getting tired of writing what I feel on this journal. I want to act upon it…before it's too late. Before someone like Hank take her away from me again. I cannot let that happen. But, here I am...In one sick scenario. I want to be with her…to be happy with her so that she will not be with another…and yet, I cannot have her. I cannot believe myself. I am effectively trapping her….with no way out. I can be so…stubborn sometimes._

_ I learned that she has this locket…A very nice one indeed. I don't know if it's just me…but it kind of looks familiar. You know what? I should probably do something to distract my mind from her. I've known her for less than a week and here I am…I can't even stop thinking about her._

…_At least I now know what it's like to love again._

With that, Grissom closed his diary.

* * *

A.N: So sorry that I wasn't able to upload this faster. =)


	18. Favors and Debts

Author's note: I am really thankful for all those reviews. Thanks a lot! Since we don't have school for a week…I'll try to upload chapter as soon as possible =)

BTW…I do not own Sherlock Holmes.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI…maybe I will. ;)

**Favors and Debts**

"Hello Sara…wait. Is it just me or are you paler than usual?" asked Dorothy

"Oh…it's nothing." said Sara.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure. So…What's on the menu?" asked Sara

"We have…steak, rice, steamed fish, French pasta salad, garlic onion soup, and Fettuccini Alfredo."

"Wait." Sara was confused. Why did they prepare food with meat if she was the only one who was going to eat? "Do you mind telling me why there's meat on the menu?"

"Oh…right. I forgot to tell you…"

"Tell me what?" asked Sara

"Since we already ate…and since the Royal family has also eaten, we thought it might be nice if you and Prince Gil ate together." Said Dorothy

"You're kidding me." Said Sara

"I'm not. Go on and eat. I think the prince is waiting for you."

"Besides, I think that this is the perfect moment for you to tell the prince of your feelings for him." Chimed Shane

Sara frowned. "What feelings?"

"Oh don't go and pretend that you don't have feelings for the prince…we all know that you have feelings for him." Said Hope

"Besides…it doesn't take the minds of the great detective Sherlock Holmes to know that you love him. It is very obvious." Said Luna

"Now girls…go on and continue doing your tasks." Dorothy turned to Sara. "They are right. Tell him how you feel before it's too late."

"It's not that easy."

"At least try. Who knows? Maybe you two are meant to be." Said Dorothy

"But Dorothy…a maid and a prince cannot be with one another. It is against the law. And frankly, I don't know if Prince Gil would consider breaking the law. I do not want to tell him because even though I tell him what I feel…we can never be. I cannot risk it." Said Sara

"But alas, as Jean-Claude Killy once said; "to win you have to risk loss." Go on and tell him Sara." said Dorothy

"I'll try." Said Sara

* * *

"So…I do believe that you still owe me…we never really got to ride our horses did we?" asked Grissom

"I remember that we weren't able to horseback ride because it rained. Remember, your highness?" asked Sara

"But still. I still want to go horseback riding. Do you want to go with me?" asked Grissom

"Okay…maybe I will your highness. But I would have to check with Dorothy if I have something to do."

"I'll take care of it. I'll make sure that you won't have to do anything. Besides, your main task is to follow my orders. Well, I order you to go horseback riding with me."

With that, Prince Gil stood up and winked at Sara, He then proceeded towards the stables. Perhaps if he only stayed longer, he might have seen Sara smiling.

* * *

"Hello, Prince Gil…" said Sara

"Hey. Now go on and climb on your horse. We're going near the shore." Said Grissom

Sara climbed onto her horse. "Well, do you want to race?"

Grissom smiled. "That's fine by me. I'm not sure that it's going to be fine with you when you lose."

Sara smiled. "Oh I'm sure that's going to be fine with me Prince Gil."

"Count of three?" asked Grissom

"Sure." answered Sara

Grissom got ready. "One"

Sara smiled. "Two"

Grissom sneaked a look at Sara. "Three."

"Yah!" said Grissom and Sara.

With that, Prince Gil's horse John, and Sara's horse Nazlyn, ran.

* * *

"It looks like you lost, your majesty." Smirked Sara

"Wipe that smirk of your face, will you?" smiled Grissom

"So…do you have anything planned for us to do, Prince Gil?" asked Sara

"Well, I thought that maybe we should just stay here and enjoy the sunset." Said Grissom

"Oh...it is a nice view isn't it?" asked Sara

"Yes…yes indeed."

"Prince Gil…I have to tell you something."

Grissom turned to face her. "Okay…is there something wrong?"

"Well…no actually. I...lately…I have been…in love…with a man…"

Grissom's heart sank. She loved someone else. He was too late. Even though deep inside he was hurting, he forced himself to remain calm. "Is that so? Well…who is the lucky man?"

"You." Said Sara

Grissom was speechless. He was elated that Sara loves him too. He wanted to tell her I love you too but somehow, that wasn't what came out of his mouth. "Sara, you know that a prince and a maid cannot be. I do not have those feelings for you…I'm sorry."

Suddenly, Sara's eyes misted. "I…I know that. God, I shouldn't have told you…Anyway…its fine." Her hand went to her mouth. "I should probably watch my mouth…don't you think?"

Grissom's heart sank. He didn't mean to make Sara cry. "Uhh…Sara..."

Sara smiled despite the tears. "No…It's okay. Really, Prince Gil…it's fine. I'm fine...really…I shouldn't have told you…really."

"Yah!" shouted Sara

Immediately, Nazlyn ran.

Grissom buried his face in his hands. He had hurt the only person he loved.

* * *

A.N: Grissom hurt Sara really bad…don't you think?


	19. Aching inside

Author's note: Since we don't have school for a week…I'm bored to death. Reviews appreciated a lot. Thank you for all the reviews. And yes, there are more chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. But that doesn't mean I don't want to. ;)

**Aching inside**

**Sara's POV**

"Yah!"

Nazlyn ran. I made her ran as fast as she could. I wanted to get away from Prince Gil. I wanted to be far away from him. I desperately wanted to be far from him that I didn't even stop and wipe the tears off my face.

Why did I even listen to them? Why did I tell Prince Gil? At least now I know what Prince Gil really feels. God…how could I have been so stupid! I shouldn't have thought that he love me too.

Finally. We were back at the castle. I headed for the stables, and once we were there, I let Joshua take care of Nazlyn. Joshua is the new stable boy. He now takes care of Nazlyn.

I went back inside the castle only to come face to face with Dorothy.

"Oh my goodness. Sara…why are you crying?"

Suddenly, anger boiled up inside me. I don't know why but it did. "Gee, I don't know…probably because you guys told me to go and tell him what I feel about him only to be rejected by him! I shouldn't have told him…I shouldn't have." I felt more tears. Why was I so emotional when it came to men?

"Hush now…don't cry. Please Sara…don't cry. At least you took the risk. Now you wouldn't be bombarded with "what ifs" all your life." Said Dorothy as she hugged me.

"I…have to go." I said. I wanted an excuse to go and fall apart on my own.

"Okay…" said Dorothy as she released me.

I went and ran up the stairs. There, I came face to face with none other than Prince Vincent.

"Ahh…what are you doing crying, my dear Sara?" he said

"That is none of your business, your majesty."

He stroked my cheek. "I admire women like you…such grace and such beauty…with such intelligence. I also admire your…bravery. But what I admire most about you is your ability to stand up to people. Especially to a prince."

All of a sudden, I found the courage to speak up to him. "Stop touching me, or I swear. You won't even have hands to touch me."

I thought he was going to stop. But he didn't. He just continued stroking my cheek. "My, my…You are one feisty woman."

I do not remember what made me do it…but I do remember my knee hitting his groin.

He winced in pain. "Sara! You'll pay. I'll make you pay for doing this. You better prepare for jail you woman! I'll make them put you in jail for assaulting a prince!"

"…And what will you tell them? That the reason I assaulted you was because you were harassing me? You better get out of my way if you don't want to be reported to your own parents." I scoffed.

Immediately, he went out of my way, and I went to my room.

* * *

_Have you ever had a broken heart? Of course not. You're a diary. You can't feel._

_Today, I was rejected by Prince Gil. I don't even know why I told him what I was feeling. I don't know why…but I took Dorothy's advice. I took the plunge. I took the risk. I told him._

_I should have known that he didn't feel the same way about me. I shouldn't have told him when I knew that I was going to be rejected. I mean, look at the facts. He isn't a prince that would just disregard rules for somebody he loves. He isn't going to make the kingdom and his family look bad for a maid. For someone like…me._

_Am I crazy for thinking of various ways to kill myself? I think not for I have a valid reason. Maybe I'll go decapitate myself…but I would need help. Maybe I should poison myself…or maybe cut my wrist…Maybe I'll borrow a gun and shoot myself._

_Now, as I wonder about various ways to kill myself…I immediately think about Prince Gil. Will he come to my funeral? Will he cry knowing that I killed myself because of him? I think not. Perhaps he would only be there because I served his family last._

_Maybe I should start writing my suicide note. Hmm…maybe I'll hang myself._

Wiping my tears, I closed my diary.

* * *

A.N: Hmm…what do you think of the chapter? =)


	20. Mistakes

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews… I really love them. =)

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI…but I want to. =)

**Mistakes**

**Grissom's POV**

God…what did I do? I can't believe I told her that. It wasn't supposed to come out like that…I shouldn't have told her that I didn't feel the same way about her because I do. I do love her…but we cannot be. I should have rejected her nicely. Or better yet, I shouldn't have rejected her.

"Yah!"

I made John run as fast as he could. I arrived at the castle twenty minutes later. I led John to the stables, and then I went back inside the castle to be greeted by Dorothy.

"Dorothy, have you seen Sara?" I asked

"Prince Gil…what have you done? I saw her…she was crying. How can you do that to her?"

"I know that I shouldn't have rejected her…I know. And I'm sorry." I said

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't reject her. I'm just saying you shouldn't have rejected her quite so terribly." Said Dorothy

"In my defense…is there an un-terrible way to reject somebody? No. There isn't."

"You're right…your majesty." Said Dorothy

"Can you tell me where Sara is?"

"I think she's in her room."

"Thanks." I said.

I ran as fast as I could. Within seconds, I was knocking on her bedroom door.

"Come in." said Sara.

I turned the door knob and went inside to see Sara lying down on her bed with tears streaming down her face. She was staring at the ceiling.

I went beside her and started to wipe her tears but she pushed my hand away.

"Hello Prince Gil…I know that I haven't fed Hank…I'm so sorry…I should go and feed him now…"

I shook my head. "Sara, this isn't about Hank. This…is about us."

"Us? There isn't an "us". You said it yourself." She scoffed

"Did I say that?" I softly asked

"Not in so many words." She said

"Look. I'm sorry for hurting you…I didn't mean to. Look, you and I both know about the rule that states that Princes shall marry Princesses or Duchesses and nothing less. The truth is Sara…I love you too. But I must reject you now before it's too late. If I rejected you when we have a relationship, wouldn't you be more hurt?" I asked

"I know that I would be hurt. But I knew that from the start. I knew what the consequences were before I told you what I felt. Honestly, I wouldn't care if I were hurt. I just want to be with you. Even if it is only for a short period of time." She softly said as she wiped her tears. "But hey…I realized my mistake. I was ready to take the risk…but I didn't even ask myself if you were ready to take the risk like me. I guess I have to learn the answer the hard way. But may I ask you something? If you love me…as you said. Why aren't you willing to take the risk?" she asked

"I will not take the risk because I know that my family and the whole kingdom will look bad just because of a mistake that I did." I answered.

"Some mistakes were meant to be made. I knew from the start that you were a good prince. A prince who values his family. It just never occurred to me that you care more about your family than yourself. Look…just please go." She whispered softly.

"Okay." I said. I quietly let myself out the door only to hear Sara's sobs.

With a broken heart, I made my way to my bedroom.

* * *

_I have really messed up my life. Not only mine but Sara's too. I told her I loved her…and yet I can't take the risk like her. Catherine once told me that only once in a lifetime will I meet somebody special. I didn't agree with her then. I do now. I am even lucky that I even met two special women in my life; Sara and Isabelle._

_She asked me why I will not take the risk…like her if I really loved her. I told her one of my reasons; that I could not take the risk knowing that my family and the whole kingdom will look bad if they were to find out about our relationship. But I did not tell her my second reason; that I cannot take the risk because I still feel guilty…Guilty for loving another woman when Isabelle can be somewhere out there. I know that it is ridiculous…but I feel guilty because of my lack of faith in Isabelle._

…_But what if Isabelle really is gone…forever?_

_If she is gone…I'm making one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I'm not taking a risk for Sara for Isabelle who may be gone. But if she isn't gone, then I'm not taking a risk for Sara for Isabelle who I may not even find anymore._

…_But if I do take the risk for Sara…I'll be overcome with guilt the rest of my life and my family and the kingdom of Blymarix, our kingdom…will look bad in the other kingdoms' eyes. And I do not want that to happen._

_What did I do to deserve this? My life is seriously…confusing right now._

I heard someone knocking on my door.

"Just a minute!" I said. Sighing, I closed my diary and walked towards the door. I opened it only to see Sara.

"Sara…what are you doing here? If it's about Hank, I already fed him."

"No…no…it's not about Hank. May I come in Prince Gil?" she asked

"Yes you may." I said, opening the door further to let her in.

"Listen…I was thinking about what you said…About you not able to take the risk…and I'm fine with it. But…I should at least get a consolation prize for struggling to tell you what I feel." Said Sara.

I don't remember what happened but then suddenly, she was kissing me.

…And I don't know why, but I didn't stop her.

* * *

A.N: What do you think? =)


	21. Regrets

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter is dedicated to my friends who really like royalty. Especially, Reini Azriel Evangelista, Patrisha Perez, and Angel Perido =)

Some dialogue was taken from Season 7, episode 23, "The good, the bad, and the dominatrix."

Disclaimer: CSI isn't mine.

**Regrets**

Sara woke up. She glanced at Prince Gil's side of the bed to see if he was still there. He wasn't. Quickly, she dressed up and went to her room to take a bath.

After twenty minutes, she was already dressed up in her personal maid uniform. She then went downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey…Sara…we're very sorry for telling you to go and tell what you feel to Prince Gil…" stammered Stella

"Hey…it's okay. Speaking of Prince Gil…do you know where he is?" asked Sara

"No…Sorry."

"That's quite alright. So…what are we having for breakfast?" said Sara

"We have…omelets, waffles, rice, pancakes, bacon, luncheon meat, and tomato soup." Said Dorothy

"Let's eat." said Sara as she sat down.

* * *

After eating, Sara went in search of Prince Gil. She found him inside the library.

"Good morning, your majesty." Sara cheerfully said

Grissom looked up from the book he was reading. "Sara…about what we did…I…didn't mean for it to happen. I…still can't take the risk…and what we did was a mistake. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you when you were hurting." He sadly said.

Sara felt tears stream down from her eyes. She thought that maybe, if she kissed him…He would change his mind. That maybe, he would take the risk. "Hey…that's okay. I…shouldn't have kissed you. I know and…I'm sorry. I am really sorry."

Sara ran towards the exit of the library with her hand on her mouth.

"Hey, Sara!" yelled Grissom

Sara turned around, hoping he would say that he was willing to take the risk. Grissom said nothing.

"It's fine. Do what you need to do."

With that, Sara ran to her room.

* * *

_I seem to have a problem. I tend to assume things…especially when it's related to Prince Gilbert. _

_I thought that by kissing him, he would…change his mind and take the risk like me, and as it turned out, I was wrong. He still had the same answer for me. I thought that my actions would make things better when really, my actions made the whole situation worse. And I didn't know that the situation could even get worse._

_No one could blame me for assuming that he would take the risk like me after kissing him because, really, he had shown signs that he loved the kiss just as much as I do. If he didn't like the kiss, he should have pushed me away when I kissed him, and he should have told me to leave. Instead, he kissed me back and things got out of hand._

_I cannot help but think about the kiss. It was…perfect. But my heart breaks at the very thought of losing him to another girl. _

_For the first time, I hate my status in society. When I was young, I told myself that I should be thankful that I'm a normal girl. I told myself that Princesses didn't have privacy and they didn't have enough time to themselves. But now…I want to be a princess. Even if it means that your life will be displayed publicly…even if it means that you have less time to yourself…even if it means to have more obligations and responsibilities than any other normal woman. If it means that I can be with Prince Gil, I would gladly be a princess. Even if I had to do all those things I hate…I would gladly do them…For Prince Gil._

_How I envy Princess Isabelle. If only I were her…_

_She is a princess and Prince Gil loves her like nobody else in this world. If I were her, I would be content. How I wish I could meet her. How I wish I could be friends with her._

A knock at the door startled me. I quickly closed my diary and opened the door to reveal one of my close friends; Joshua.

"Joshua! What a pleasant surprise. Wait…are you here for friendly reasons or are you here because of Nazlyn. What is it? Is she sick?" Sara worriedly asked.

"Sara, relax. It's not about Nazlyn. Listen, Dorothy went and asked me to go and comfort you. She said something about you crying…?" asked Joshua

One by one, tears started to stream down from Sara's eyes. Seeing this, Joshua hugged her.

"Aww…Sara, what happened? Is it about Prince Gil?" asked Joshua

"How did you know about- never mind. Just…please go. I don't think I'm in the mood to talk with another person….I think I should be alone right now." Sara softly said

"Okay…Oh wait. I remember the second reason of why I'm here…"

"…Really? What is it?" asked Sara

"Dorothy wanted me to tell you that Prince Gil's leaving tonight. He's going to join our knights and guards in the battle." said Joshua

"Battle? What battle?" asked Sara

"…The battle between Blymarix and Ulyx."

"Who else is involved in this battle?" asked Sara

"Just him. His father wouldn't be joining the battle…his brother also won't join the battle."

"Okay…Well…thanks for informing me." said Sara

"Anytime."

With that, Joshua left. Sara closed her bedroom door and continued to write in her diary.

_It seems that Prince Gil will go and join the battle between Blymarix and Ulyx. I worry that he might not be able to return alive._

_I feel that he only joined this battle because of what I did. Maybe he wants to get away from me…Maybe he joined this battle because he thinks that he needs time to think._

_I miss the good old days…when we would be able to sit in comfortable silence and when we were enjoying life as friends. When we were enjoying the times we were together._

…_How I miss the good old days. How I miss the times when things weren't so strained between us._

…_How I wish he would take the risk for me._

With a sigh, I closed my diary.

* * *

A.N: Any thoughts? Tell me if I do a good job on drama…It's my first time writing dramatic stories you see… =)


	22. Thoughts, Feelings and Emotions

Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews…I really appreciate them =)

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.

**Thoughts, Feelings and Emotions**

**Grissom's POV**

"It's fine. Do what you need to do." said Sara

Sara went out of the library. Even though she tried to hide it, I still saw her tears falling.

I rubbed my eyes. I have made matters worse than they were. I knew I should have stopped things before they got out of hand. I knew I shouldn't have kissed her back.

I kept reading mainly to keep myself busy before I had to go and leave this midnight but as I read, a million thoughts raced in my mind.

_It's fine. Do what you need to do._

What did she mean by that? Surely she doesn't know about the battle. I made sure that only Dorothy knew. I know I should have told Sara since she's going to take care of Hank…but I couldn't bring myself to tell her. I know that she will be hurt.

Will she be happy if I left? Will she be sad?

I honestly don't know. I know that she loves me enough that she'll be sad when I leave…but I also know that I've hurt her enough to make her happy when I leave.

I stopped reading when I realized that I've been reading the same page for about half an hour. I stood up, returned the book, and started going to my room.

As I walked up the stairs, I saw the new stable boy hugging Sara. Sara was…crying. I can't help but think that I should be the one comforting her, and not this stable boy. I should be the one hugging her and not him. But alas, I deny myself the pleasure of being her confidant.

I silently went to my room. I intend to make things right before I go to battle.

* * *

_Why did I agree to go and fight? Why did I agree to go and participate in the battle in between our kingdom and Ulyx? Why?_

_I do not know why…But a small part of me is telling me that I did it to get away from Sara. Probably, a small part of me was also hoping that I would die in this battle so that I wouldn't have to see her sad eyes again. Maybe I accepted to go because I thought that maybe, just maybe, I'll never see her sad again. That maybe, she'll go and move on._

_My heart breaks at the very thought of her moving on. But…it's for the best isn't it? If she moves on, she'll finally be happy with someone who is able to give her what she wants. She'll finally be with a man who can be with her without having problems about what the people would say about them. She'll be with a man who deserves her._

_Sara. It's a name I'm sure I will never forget. A name which, when heard, is like music to my ears._

_These past few days, I've been writing nonstop about Sara. This is very unusual of me since my friends are here. The bridges weren't repaired yet so they couldn't go home to their respective kingdoms. Normally, when my friends are here, I write about my day with them. I don't write about a girl. But here I am…and I can't bring myself to stop writing about Sara._

_This has been a huge mistake. But alas, I can't back out now. I promised father that I would make our soldiers win. I promised him._

…_But, if I die in this battle…what would happen to Sara? What would become of us? _

_Maybe I should explain why I joined in this battle. It's not fair to Sara._

…_But a voice in my mind keeps telling me that I shouldn't tell her._

_I am very confused._

I sighed. I closed my diary and put it on my bookshelf. I ran my hands through my hair.

What do I do?

After minutes of pacing back and forth, I decided to go and tell Sara. I decided to explain to her why I am going. I silently closed my door and approached her door. Exhaling the breath I didn't know I was holding, I knocked.

"Just a minute!" came a voice from the bedroom

I sighed. I quickly memorized her voice in my head for I fear that I might not hear that sweet sound ever again since I might die in this battle.

The door opened to reveal a surprised Sara.

"Your majesty! Why are you here?" asked Sara

"I'm here because we need to talk. I need to explain why I'm going. I need to tell you why I joined this battle." I said

"All right Prince Gil. Come in." said Sara

I nodded and went inside her room.

* * *

A.N: So sorry for the long wait. You know how real life can get in the way of writing fanfics… =)


	23. Disappointments Explanations Heartbreaks

Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews. You have no idea how much I appreciate them.

Some inspiration from 2x23 (Hunger artist) and 4x12 (Butterflied)

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI…but Santa says that I've been a good girl this year so...who knows? =)

**Disappointments, Explanations, Heartbreaks, Heartaches**

Sara's hands started to shake. She wanted to wipe away the tears but she didn't. She couldn't. She just wanted to sleep. Maybe if she slept, this would all turn out to be a bad dream.

But it didn't. It wouldn't. And she knew that.

How could she have hoped that maybe he wouldn't go…for her? How could she assume such a thing?

Sara put her head on her hands. She had just heard the chime of the clock which indicated it was midnight. Prince Gil had gone to battle.

Sara appreciated his efforts to explain to her why he was leaving. She really did. She knew it was a hard thing to do. But…she wanted him to have no reason at all to explain. She didn't want him to go.

Even though she is a maid, she is very smart. She is a woman of science who knew how people die. How the Earth rotates and revolves. She knew why the sky is blue and she knew all about constellations.

…But she didn't know how the heart worked. She didn't how love worked. And that angered her.

…And at the same time, it saddened her.

Sara buried her face in her hands. She started to think about what happened. She started to think about what made her sad.

* * *

****FLASHBACK****

_Prince Gil nodded as he went inside her room. Sara hoped that he wouldn't be going to battle at all. After minutes of awkward silence between them, she decided to speak._

"_Prince Gil. Please explain why you decided to go and join the battle." said Sara_

_Grissom nodded. "…Right. Well, I decided to join the battle because my father wanted me to learn how to fight. He wanted me to learn how to defend our kingdom because he thinks it would come handy in the near future."_

_Sara shook her head. "Prince Gil…we both know that that isn't the only reason why you decided to go and join the battle. Prince Gil…please give me your real explanation."_

"_That is the real explanation." Said Grissom_

_Sara frowned. "The only explanation?" she questioned_

"_Well…it isn't." said Grissom_

"_Then why? Tell me why you decided to join the battle all of a sudden? Is it you? Is it me?" asked Sara_

"_Actually…it's us. No, I don't mean "us" as a couple because we aren't…I meant "us" as in our relationship as friends."_

"_What is our problem, then?" asked Sara_

_Grissom was suddenly interested in examining the floor. "Lately…I…I have noticed that our friendship was dying. As slow as it may be, our friendship is still dying. And I don't like that. I still want to be friends with you. I joined this battle because I think that we both need some space. Maybe, if we are not to see each other for a few days, our friendship will grow again. Maybe we'll have more time to organize our thoughts…to think about what we want…To decide."_

"_But I already know what I want. I want to be with you. I don't need to think anymore. I don't want to waste time. I already know what my decision is. I've already thought about this. About the consequences and hardships we'll face. But…you just don't want to take the risk with me…For me. And besides, why do you need to go and join the battle just because you think we both need space? You didn't have to go to battle just because of that. If you really needed space, you could have just told me. All you had to do was ask." Sara softly said._

"_But that's the thing. If I stay at the castle when I need space…I can't help but go near you. Even when I really need the space…I know I cannot help but go closer to you. I'm attracted to you…like a moth to a flame." said Grissom_

_Sara nodded "I understand. But I cannot help feeling sad knowing that your life will be in danger for the next few days."_

"_I will be fine. I promise." Said Grissom_

"_When will you come back?" asked Sara_

"_I'm not sure. But I do promise you that I will be back."_

"_All right." said Sara_

_Grissom just nodded as he left the room, closing the door softly._

_As the door closed, Sara remembered that she wanted to do something._

…_She just didn't remember what._

_After minutes of pacing back and forth in her room, she remembered what she wanted to do._

_She wanted to say goodbye to him. She wanted to hug him because it might be the last thing she could do to him._

_Quietly, she stepped outside her room and proceeded to walk towards Prince Gil's room. She reached for the doorknob but then she heard voices. Thinking that someone was with Prince Gil, she decided to just wait outside. But then she heard Grissom speak._

"_But then, all of a sudden ... we get a second chance. Somebody young and beautiful shows up. Somebody we could care about. She offers us a new life with her...but we have a big decision to make, right? Because we have to risk everything we've worked for in order to have her. I couldn't do it...but you did. You risked it all...and she showed you a wonderful life, didn't she?"_

_Sara felt tears slowly roll down her cheeks. She decided that she didn't need to speak with Prince Gil anymore. Quietly, she went to her room.

* * *

_

Sara turned and looked at her clock. 12:38 a.m. It was time for her to sleep. She lied down on the bed desperate for sleep to come. After minutes of tossing and turning in bed, she gave up sleep and she thought about what Prince Gil said.

…_I'm attracted to you…like a moth to a flame…_

…_I couldn't do it…But you did…_

…_You risked it all…_

…_Maybe we'll have more time to organize our thoughts…to think about what we want…to decide…_

…_No, I don't mean "us" as a couple because we aren't…I meant "us" as in our relationship as friends…_

… _I'm not sure. But I do promise you that I will be back…_

…_But then, all of a sudden...we get a second chance… _

…_Somebody young and beautiful shows up…Somebody we could care about…_

…_She offers us a new life with her...but we have a big decision to make, right? _

…_Because we have to risk everything we've worked for in order to have her…_

Sara smiled despite the tears. _Prince Gil can be confusing sometimes._

"I'm attracted to you…like a moth to a flame…" said Sara to an empty room.

Sara sighed. _If I only knew how love worked.

* * *

_

Prince Vincent was pacing back and forth in his room. His plan had worked. Smiling, he thought about what happened a while ago.

* * *

****FLASHBACK****

_Prince Vincent knocked on Prince Gil's door. A silent "come in!" was heard so he let himself inside._

"_Hello dear brother." Said Vincent_

"_Hello Vincent. How can I help you?" asked Grissom_

"_Well you see, I was wondering if you know any romantic restaurant…I want to take a beautiful lady to dinner, you see…" said Vincent_

_Grissom removed his glasses. "…Really? Who is this girl?"_

_Vincent smiled. "The beautiful lady's name is Sara Sidle."_

_Grissom was shocked. He didn't even know that Prince Vincent and Sara were dating. "…But I thought that Princes weren't allowed to have relationships with people who aren't princesses or duchesses?" _

"_I know. But, I have told father about what I feel for Sara…and he approved. So…" said Vincent._

"_Ah. Well, try Gertrude's. It is a very romantic restaurant." said Grissom_

_Vincent frowned. This wasn't how the conversation was supposed to be. He didn't give up._

"_Dear brother…don't worry. I'm sure you'll find Isabelle soon enough. You'll find your one true love. Right?" said Vincent_

"_Yes…I suppose so… Listen Vincent…for a while, I was attracted to Sara but…since I thought that we cannot be with one another…I gave her up."_

"_Why? You let a beautiful lady go…well, it's your loss. Good luck on finding the right woman dear brother." Said Vincent_

_Vincent heard footsteps. He knew it was Sara so he spoke again to indicate that Grissom was speaking with another man and that she shouldn't enter. If she enters, his lie would be discovered._

"_Do you think you still have a second chance at love?" said Vincent_

"_Isabelle was gone. When she was lost, I lost hope. I gave up trying to find the perfect woman…__But then, all of a sudden ... we get a second chance. Somebody young and beautiful shows up. Somebody we could care about. She offers us a new life with her...but we have a big decision to make, right? Because we have to risk everything we've worked for in order to have her. I couldn't do it...but you did. You risked it all...and she showed you a wonderful life, didn't she?" said Grissom_

_Vincent, upon hearing footsteps running to the opposite direction, smiled. "Yes…she showed me a wonderful life. And she will until my very last day on this earth."_

Vincent laughed at the memory. He hit two birds with one stone.

…Now if he could just make Sara love him…

* * *

A.N: Like it? Hate it? Review please =)


	24. Miserable, Depressed, and Exhausted

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews…Yes, I know that you hate Vincent. Who doesn't? =)

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. Will you buy it for me…As a Christmas present? Please =)

**Miserable, Depressed, and Exhausted**

Sara rubbed her eyes as she walked towards the kitchens. She did not have any sleep last night. Last night, when she thought of Prince Gil and about what he said, she thought that sleep would come to her easily. She was wrong. She had no sleep at all. Of course, Dorothy noticed that she didn't sleep. Everyone can see Sara's eye bags. And everyone who saw her grew concerned. She looked like a walking, talking zombie. She was so pale she could pretend to be a corpse.

"Good morning Sara…" said Dorothy

Sara stifled a yawn. "Good morning Dorothy. What's for breakfast?"

Dorothy smiled. At least she still had the energy to eat. "We have…cereals, pancakes, omelets, bacon, eggs, and oatmeal."

"Thanks. I'll head down to the dining room...I'll just wait for the food." said Sara as she went out of the kitchens.

"What happened to Sara? Why is she so pale?" asked Caramel

"It's not Halloween, is it? Because if it is…I am not prepared." said Rose

"Relax Rose. It's not yet Halloween." Said Dorothy

"…But why is she so…pale? She looks like she rose from the dead." said Ruby

"She probably had no sleep at all last night. Poor girl…still has it bad for Prince Gil. She was probably brokenhearted when she heard that Prince Gil had to go to battle." Said Dorothy

"You know, those two people confuse me sometimes. They are so meant for each other but why aren't they acting on it?" asked Luna

"…Rules, Luna. Rules. Keep in mind that Prince Gil and Sara do not have the same status in society." reminded Dorothy

"…Right…well, we better serve the food." said Cheska

…But when they arrived at the Dining room, they saw Sara asleep with her head on her arms.

* * *

Sara walked up the stairs and stopped at Prince Gil's room. She knocked until she realized that Prince Gil wasn't there. She then opened the door to see Hank on the bed drooling over his master's pillow.

Sara sighed.

"Come here boy." Sara said to Hank but Hank only looked at her.

Sara went and sat down on the bed. She petted Hank until his head rose to meet her eyes.

"I must be crazy…for talking to dogs…but…I know that you miss Prince Gil…heck, I do too. Hank…you need to eat…Because you need to take care of yourself too."

Finally, Hank got out of the bed and turned to eat.

Sara looked around the room. She can feel Prince Gil's very presence here. She looked at Prince Gil's bed again and tears welled up in her eyes. She remembered the time when Prince Gil took care of her even though she didn't want him to.

_"Good morning Sara."_

_"Good morning your highness. Uhmm...shouldn't I be in my room?"_

_"Well, I made you sleep here because I know that you would have nightmares after what happened yesterday."_

_"You know about my nightmares?"_

_"Well...no. But a study showed that after such an experience, people are most likely to have nightmares."_

_"Okay your highness...But I really should be up and getting ready for my chores for the day."_

_"No. You will not be working today. You are to stay here. I'll feed you. The only thing that you need to do is to feed my dog. No Ifs. No Buts. And No ands. You are to be here all day until you can work again. Clear?"_

_"Your highness! I'm not sick...and I don't require your assistance. I can do things perfectly fine."_

_"No you can't do things perfectly fine. I need to take care of you first."_

_"But why?" I asked_

_"Because after your experience, I doubt that you can still focus on your work. Just don't work today. You can work tomorrow, but not today. Just relax first. All right?"_

_"Yes your highness."_

Sara smiled at the thought.

At least she knows that he cared…even for a little while.

Hank whined. Sara sat beside him and petted him again. Tears started to flow and her body started shaking.

"Yes Hank…I miss him too."

* * *

A.N: Sorry for the short chapter... =)


	25. Second Thoughts

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews =)

Disclaimer: CSI isn't mine. It belongs to CBS.

**Second Thoughts**

After feeding Hank, Sara proceeded to go to the library. She planned to read an interesting book that might, with any luck, make her forget about Prince Gil and where he was now. However, once she arrived at the library, all plans and thoughts were pushed aside. She immediately remembered Prince Gil. She shook her head. She went to the library to forget about Prince Gil…not remember him but, her mind had other plans. She immediately thought of Prince Gil.

_"Sara, would you read to me? Whenever I was lonely, Isabelle would read to me and..."_

_"Yes your highness." Said Sara_

Sara sighed. It was only ten hours after Prince Gil's departure and she was missing him extremely. She then proceeded to one of the various bookshelves in the library and looked at the titles of the books. She found them interesting, but not interesting enough to divert her thoughts away from Prince Gil. Normally, she would automatically read a book that interested her, but this day wasn't normal. She wasn't normal. She started being abnormal since she met Prince Gil. Sure, she still had the same hobbies and the same personalities…but she didn't have the same habits anymore. Before she worked for Prince Gil and his family, she always had a schedule for herself. She always made sure that she had self control, and she always slept early or read a book if there was free time.

…But now…

…She no longer had a schedule for herself. However, on the few days that she did have a schedule…her schedule would always be ruined because her mind kept reverting to Prince Gil.

…She no longer slept early or read a book for there was never enough time. Her mind would always revert back to Prince Gil, making it hard for her to focus on reading a book or sleeping. And during nights when she would actually managed to get some sleep, she would often have nightmares about the times when she was a little girl roaming the dirty streets struggling to survive, or she would have dreams about Prince Gil.

…She still had self control but not as much as she did in the past. And because of her lack in self-control, she learned the lesson the hard way.

_"Prince Gil…I have to tell you something."_

_"Okay…is there something wrong?"_

_"Well…no actually. I...lately…I have been…in love…with a man…"_

_"Is that so? Well…who is the lucky man?"_

_"…You." Said Sara_

_"Sara, you know that a prince and a maid cannot be. I do not have those feelings for you…I'm sorry."_

_. "I…I know that. God, I shouldn't have told you…Anyway…its fine." Sara's hand covered her mouth. "I should probably watch my mouth…don't you think?"_

_"Uhh…Sara..."_

_"No…It's okay. Really, Prince Gil…it's fine. I'm fine...really…I shouldn't have told you…really."_

Sara shook her head and went to the next bookshelf. She hoped that she would find a book interesting enough to make herself forget about Prince Gil; what they did together, and what may happen to him.

Shaking her head, she just grabbed a book from the bookshelf and headed towards one of the couches. She hoped that the book would be interesting but after realizing that she had been reading the same page for about fifteen minutes, she shook her head, closed the book, and returned it to its proper place. She gave up trying to find an interesting book for she already proved to herself that she couldn't focus on reading a book right now.

"…A penny for your thoughts?"

Sara looked behind her and she saw no other than Prince Vincent.

"Prince Vincent! I should really be going…" said Sara, attempting to get out of the library as fast as possible.

"No! Uhh…Listen…" Vincent ran a hand through his hair. "I'm really sorry for what I've done. I know that I had been really disrespectful towards you…"

"You bet." interrupted Sara

"…But I would really like to know you better. Normally, I'm very kind especially towards women but…well…I don't know what happened that made me act like that in front of you. So…can you please give me another chance?" asked Vincent

Sara looked at his eyes. He seemed really sincere. HE seemed like he was really apologetic, and frankly, she didn't have any real reason to not give him another chance. After all, he seemed really sorry for what he did.

"Okay." Said Sara

"Great! Would you want to have dinner with me? Like I said, I would really like to get to know you better…" said Vincent

"Sure." Said Sara

"Thanks! Look…I promise you that you would enjoy later. So…let's just meet at the garden…at 9:00. I'm taking you to a really nice restaurant." said Vincent

"…Really? Where?" asked Sara

"…Gertrude's. So…I'll see you?"

"Okay."

"Thanks. You would never regret this. I would really like to get to know you better." Vincent took a look at his watch. "Look…I better go. My mother is probably waiting for me…I promised her that I would help her in planning the ball for my brother. See you." said Vincent as he left.

Sara's heart sank. Prince Vincent, although he didn't know it, had just reminded her about Prince Gil. Sara shook her head. She was supposed to be happy. At least Prince Vincent was being polite to her now.

Sara went out of the library. She knew that she shouldn't go on a date with Prince Vincent when she still loved Prince Gil.

Sara frowned. Why shouldn't she go on a date with Prince Vincent? After all, Prince Gil wasn't here. And even if Prince Gil was here, she could still go on a date with Prince Vincent for Prince Gil had already rejected her. Besides, she was still single and Prince Vincent didn't say that they were going on a date...He just said that they were going to dinner…So why not? Technically, she wasn't breaking any rules. She just assumed that they were going on a date.

Sara shook her head. She better stop assuming things if she wants to get along with Prince Vincent.

"…_But that's the point. Do you really want to get along with Prince Vincent?" _asked a voice in her head.

Sara just smiled.

* * *

A.N: Yes! My sister and I are going to watch Harry Potter 7 part 1 tomorrow! I'm so excited! =)

Anyways…back to the story. How did I do with this chapter? =)


	26. Thoughts, News, Opinions

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews! I'm surprised I could even post this since we have boatloads of assignments.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.

**Thoughts, News, Opinions**

**Sara's POV**

_Dinner with Prince Vincent was nice. Even though I hate to admit it, he had been a gentleman during dinner. And I'm thankful for that. _

_But even though he had been a perfect gentleman during our dinner, I am still very wary of him. I still don't trust him for I can see that even though he tries to hide it, he still wants to take advantage of me. I know it. But, I also wanted to give him a second chance. Who knows? Maybe I've been mistaken. People make mistakes…and I'm one of the people who always make mistakes and fatal decisions._

_I think, no…I know that he is trying to win me over with the use of his smiles and his witty remarks and responses. I can feel it. But he doesn't know that he would never win me over with those. I am not a girl who is easily won over just because a man had many accomplishments. I am not a woman who wants somebody like Prince Vincent…a man who has many accomplishments and plenty of money._

_I still have to avoid Prince Vincent…God knows what's in his head. I don't want to know if he is planning something. But if he is…please don't include me in his plans._

_Nothing's wrong with him…Really. It's just that…_

…_he's a little bit proud. Well, not really, 'a little bit' per se...He is very proud. And I don't like that. I like men like Prince Gil…men who are smart, kind, loving, caring, family-man, and of course, men who aren't proud…Unlike Prince Vincent._

_Prince Gil…I wonder where he is. I wonder if he'd make it home tonight or if he is injured. How I miss him so. I better stop thinking about him if I still want to get some sleep._

Sighing, I closed my diary. At that particular moment, someone knocked on my door.

"Sara!" said a voice from outside

"Just a minute!" I said

I quickly hid my diary and answered the door. I opened the door to reveal a breathless and panting Dorothy.

"Dorothy! What are you doing? What is it? Why are you panting?" I said

"It's…It's…Prince Gil. He's come back. But he is very sick. The doctor is in his room right now. Prince Gil has measles. Apparently, one of the places they rested in before going to war was full of people with measles. There had been an outbreak where they stayed and Prince Gil is showing symptoms of it. Since measles still doesn't have a cure…Prince Gil is in danger. He might die." said Dorothy

I was shocked. I imagined him injured…but I did not imagine him sick. "Can I see him?" I asked

Dorothy's head shook. "No one can see him unless that person already had the measles when they were young. It has been ordered by the Queen. And since no one here had the measles…the Queen still has to hire someone to take care of Prince Gil." said Dorothy

"That's okay…I've already had the measles when I was young. Don't worry, tell Queen Emily she doesn't need to hire anyone anymore. I'm up to the task." I said

"You aren't lying about having measles in the past are you? Because if you are lying, you better tell me now before I tell the Queen." said Dorothy

"Don't worry Dorothy…I'm not lying. I can take care of Prince Gil." I said

"Okay…then go to Prince Gil's room while I'll go and tell the Queen."

"Alright." I nodded.


	27. In Sickness and in Health

Author's note: Yeah! 102 reviews! Thanks a lot! =)

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.

**In Sickness and in Health**

Gently, Sara pushed open Prince Gil's room. Once inside, she saw the doctor examining Prince Gil. Sara cleared her throat and the doctor looked at her.

The doctor introduced himself and shook Sara's hand. "Hello, you must be the one assigned to take care of this young prince…am I correct?"

"Yes. You are. I'm Sara, Prince Gil's personal maid."

"I'm Albert Robbins. You can call me Doc since most people call me Doc."

"Nice to meet you, Doc." said Sara

Doc smiled. "…You too Sara. Well, I better tell you what to do…this prince can be stubborn at times."

Sara smirked. _Believe me Doc…I know that he is stubborn. No use in pointing the obvious._

"He will wake up soon…and when he does, he will try to scratch. Don't let him, okay? Because if he does scratch…well, that will not be a pretty sight. But then again, this prince is very stubborn so I assume that it will go to the point where you have to tie his hands."

_That should be fun…_

"Anyway, I just hope that it wouldn't come to that situation. After all, we wouldn't want our prince with scars, would we? So, take good care of him because if the prince will be covered in scars…well, I imagine the Queen wouldn't be too pleased."

"So…does he have certain medications that he needs?" asked Sara

"Well, I gave Dorothy a bottle of Eirah syrup and a bottle of Aphlea oil. Give Gil a spoonful of Eirah syrup after every meal, and rub Aphlea oil on his whole body after his bath. Of course, since measles cause fever, you will have to make sure that he doesn't do anything. He is restricted to bed rest. Also remember to put a wet washcloth on his forehead. Always close the drapes for the sunlight may hurt Prince Gil's eyes. Since Prince Gil is restricted to bed rest, he will get bored so you must stay here and keep him company. You also have to assist him in taking a bath because he will scratch." said Doc

Sara shivered. _Rubbing oil on his whole body…assisting him in taking a bath…Oh my._

"I assume you already had the measles when you were young?" asked Doc

"Yes, yes I did."

"Well, since you already had the measles, you should probably sleep with him every night."

"Wh...What?" stammered Sara

Doc chuckled "No, I know what you're thinking about and it's not that. I meant that you should be beside him every time he sleeps. You can sleep on the floor or the chair beside the window but I imagine that it wouldn't be comfortable. Plus, if you aren't beside him and he does get up…you wouldn't hear him or feel him move and that might lead to an accident."

"Okay…" answered Sara. She was hesitant. Not that she didn't want to sleep beside him, she did. Really. But she worried that her heart might break. After all, when Prince Gil gets better, he is sure to find a suitable wife at the ball that the Queen planned. But still…it wouldn't hurt to dream. So she decided to do it.

* * *

Author's note: I don't know one single thing about measles so I just made stuff up. That's okay…It's my AU. Therefore, it's under my control. MWAHAHAHA. LOL =)

Leave a review =)


	28. A state of confusion and realization

Author's note: Thank you for ALL the reviews. Unfortunately, I can only post chapters during Saturdays (Philippine time of course.) but since Christmas break is coming...I may post chapters twice a week. But once Christmas break is over...Chapters will be posted every Saturday. =)

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.

**A state of confusion and realization**

Grissom woke with something trapping his arm. He was very much confused as to what was making scratching his back impossible. Blinking his eyes, he allowed himself to get used to the sun's bright light. Grissom was trying all his might to not think about scratching. Suddenly, he realized that the "something" that was trapping his arm wasn't a thing. It was a girl. It was Sara to be precise.

Grissom smiled. Having the measles is worth it if it meant Sara in his bed. He grinned. He had Sara Sidle in his bed...and he was going to make sure that she would stay with him forever even if it meant that he'd be disowned by his parents. His smile reached his eyes. He didn't know why, but all of sudden, he was willing to take the risk with her...for her. He didn't even care what his parents and what other kingdoms would say about him and Sara. Suddenly, his smile faltered. He remembered his last conversation with his dear brother.

"_Dear brother…don't worry. I'm sure you'll find Isabelle soon enough. You'll find your one true love. Right?" said Vincent_

"_Yes…I suppose so… Listen Vincent…for a while, I was attracted to Sara but…since I thought that we cannot be with one another…I gave her up."_

"_Why? You let a beautiful lady go…well, it's your loss. Good luck on finding the right woman dear brother." said Vincent_

His face fell. He gave up a beautiful, intelligent woman for fear that he might be called the black sheep of the family and here was his brother...dating the woman Grissom himself wanted to be with. How sad it was for him...He gave up a woman because of fear.

_I am such a coward!_ Grissom thought. After all, who wouldn't call themselves a coward after giving up something because of such a lousy reason?

Sara stirred. She yawned and Grissom felt his heart melt. He hated having this feeling of...vulnerability. One look at Sara's smile and he was putty in her hands. Good thing she didn't notice it...if she did, good thing she didn't abuse her power over him.

"Good morning Prince Gil." said Sara

"Good morning Sara...may I ask a question?" asked Grissom

Sara yawned. "You're asking a question right now. So I guess one more question wouldn't hurt." smiled Sara

Grissom laughed. He felt the tension slowly lifting from his shoulders.

"Okay...so, my first question would be, why are you in my bed?" asked Grissom

"Oh. The doctor told me that I should sleep with you so that I could make sure that you wouldn't scratch yourself."

_Sleep with me?_ Grissom did not like Sara's choice of words. It was completely...confusing. And it left little to the imagination.

"This doctor sounds like he knows what I will do and what I will not do. Tell me...who is this doctor?" asked Grissom

"I think his name is Albert Robbins." answered Sara

"Ah. So that's why he sounds like he knows me."

Sara got up, and Grissom immediately missed the warmth coming from her body.

"Ah...you finally got up. I was starting to think that you weren't going to let my arm go." joked Grissom

Sara smiled. "Prince Gil, no offense but, sarcasm doesn't suit you."

Grissom mock pouted, and Sara laughed.

Grissom grinned. "So...what's the plan?"

"Well, the doctor said that I would have to help you in taking a bath...I would also need to rub Aphlea oil to your whole body after your bath. You are restricted to bed rest...and I will make sure that the drapes are always closed, that I would give you a spoonful of Eirah syrup after every meal, and that I will keep you company."

Grissom groaned. He hated bed rest. But then, he smiled. He would have Sara as his company and he would have Sara taking care of him.

But she was very much taken.

Sara stood at the end of the bed and asked a question that made Grissom's imagination go into overdrive.

"Are you ready for your bath Prince Gil?"

Grissom gulped.

* * *

A.N: I am so excited for Christmas break...as in SO excited.

Leave a review. =)


	29. Think Speak Listen

Author's note: Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you for all of them! =)

Disclaimer: CSI isn't mine. But since Christmas is approaching...maybe Santa will give them to me? No? Aww.

**Think. Speak. Listen.**

Sara had just finished helping Prince Gil bath when she heard a knock on the door. She left Prince Gil on his own to dress into his clothes while she proceeded to answer the door.

Sara opened the door to come face to face with Princess Heather.

Sara forced a smile. Truth be told, she wasn't exactly fond of Princess Heather. She was jealous of Princess Heather. Heather was, even though she hated to admit it, better than her in almost every aspect. Besides, Princess Heather was always beside Prince Gil and Sara hated that.

Sara bowed. Even if she didn't like Princess Heather, she would bow. "Good morning Princess Heather...How may I help you?" asked Sara

Heather smiled. Though Sara didn't know it, Heather Kessler was good in reading people. Heck, she was so good at reading people she could even read Gil Grissom himself, the good liar. And as Heather looked at Sara, she knew that Sara was jealous...of her.

But Heather was confused. Why would Sara be jealous of her?

"Hello Sara. Can I see Gil please?"

Sara did not, under any circumstances, want Princess Heather inside Prince Gil's room. So she tried her best to not allow Princess Heather inside Prince Gil's room politely.

"I'm sorry Princess Heather but no one other than me and people who already had measles could go inside Prince Gil's room. It is both the Queen's and the doctor's orders." Sara said, trying to hide her smile of satisfaction.

Princess Heather smiled. "That's okay. I already had the measles when there was an outbreak in our kingdom many years ago."

Sara sighed. She was _this_ close at making Princess Heather leave. Well, what else could she say? Technically, Princess Heather could go in.

"Very well Princess Heather. But before you speak to him, maybe I should put him in bed first. I'll be leaving to give you two some privacy. If you need me, I'll be in my room." said Sara

Sara proceeded to put Prince Gil in his bed and then quietly left the room.

"How are you?" asked Heather

"Very tired...very bored...very itchy." mumbled Grissom

Heather laughed. "Now you finally feel my pain when I had the measles."

Grissom frowned. "Must you make fun of my misery?"

"Well, not really. But since you and Jim almost always laugh at my misery, I figured I could have my revenge on you now." smiled Heather.

"Gee, how nice." Grissom sarcastically replied.

Princess Heather's face changed from joking to serious. "Well, I just saw Ms. Sidle and she looked like she was jealous."

Grissom wanted to ask Heather if she was sure but he stopped himself. He knew better than to question her abilities to read people. She was good...almost too good. And if she saw that Sara was jealous, then Sara was jealous. Grissom was interested to know why but he pretended as if he wasn't interested.

"...Oh really? And why would she be jealous?" Grissom asked casually as if he didn't care when in fact, he cared.

Heather laughed, and Grissom put his head on his hands. Heather saw through him.

"Gilbert Grissom, don't act as if you aren't interested to know why because I can see right through you. I can see that you are trying very hard not to seem like you are some stalker trying to know more about her."

"Yes well Heather, now that you have seen through my bluff, would you please cut to the chase?"

"Well, she seemed jealous of me." said Heather

Grissom's face changed from serious to a look of pure disbelief. "What? Why would she be jealous of you?"

"That's what I don't know...and that's what I want to find out. But I have a feeling—"

Grissom groaned. Whenever Heather had a "feeling" it usually was bad news...and what's more was it was usually right.

"—that she isn't just jealous with me but she was jealous of us." continued Heather

Grissom blinked.

"Did you just say that you think she was jealous of us?" Grissom asked wanting to make sure he heard correctly.

"Yes." answered Heather

Ah, so he did hear right then.

"Why would she be jealous of us? And more importantly, since when had there been an `us'?"

"That, I don't know. I can read people but I can't read their minds Gil. I'm not a fortune teller." said Heather

"Did you at least do something to make Sara not jealous?" asked Grissom

"No."

One syllable. One Word. The minute he heard her answer, Prince Gil wanted to strangle her.

"Are you insane Heather? Why did you not do anything about it? Now Sara will think there's something between us." grieved Grissom

"Well, I did not do anything about it because I was hoping that when I, no, we make her jealous, she would do something about the two of you. You know, this isn't good. You two can't even be in the same room together. The others can see that you have feelings for her. It's just a matter of who will make the first move. Prince Warrick, Nick, and Greg are already having bets."

"Well Heather, I appreciate your concern over my love life but it's not her fault we're like this. It's my fault. Sara already made attempts to make me see that we're good together and I chose not to respond. So, your whole plan was unnecessary." Grissom silently said

"Well, it isn't completely unnecessary Gil. You see, that wasn't really my true intention. I was hoping that if I said that whole speech, you'd admit that it is your fault. You know what Gil? You better do something about this. At least my plan made you realize what she had been trying to do." said Heather

"You were joking? That whole speech you told me...it wasn't real?" asked Grissom

"Well, the first part was not true...but the second part was very much true."

Grissom smiled. "Enlighten me Heather, what is the first part and what is the second part?"

"Well, the part where I was speaking about why I did not anything about her jealousy was untrue since as you probably know, my true intentions were not for her to make a move but rather for you to make a move. The second part which is true is the part where I told you that Warrick, Nick, and Greg are already making bets to see who will make the first move."

"Right." said Grissom

"Gil, get better okay? Follow the doctor's orders and concentrate on making yourself feel better. The guys are already jealous of Sara. Ever since she came here you spent less time with your friends. And as we know, you love spending time with us."

"Sorry for the times I haven't been with you guys...it's just that..." said Grissom

"...That Sara captured your heart and that you're thinking about the risks. I know. That's why the guys are at least happy for you. They wanted an explanation why you didn't talk with them anymore and when I told them the reason, they were happy. They decided not to bother you. At least your reason as to why you stopped hanging out with us is very reasonable."

"Well, thank you Heather." Said Grissom

"I better go. I'll call for Sara, it maybe time for your breakfast."

"Good bye Heather."

"Good bye Gil."


	30. Eating, Speaking, Listening

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews! =)

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.

**Eating, Speaking, Listening**

Grissom stared at the ceiling. He thought about what Heather told him. About him not making a move…about him forgetting his friends…about Princess Heather's plan…about Warrick, Nick, and Greg's bet…about everything.

Grissom was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door open. It was Sara.

"Hello your majesty. I think it's time for you to eat your breakfast."

Only then did Grissom realize that she was holding a tray filled with food.

"Have you eaten?" asked Grissom

"Yes your majesty, I have. Thanks for asking."

Sara ordered him to sit and lean against the headboard of his bed and then she placed the tray on his stomach.

"Sara, you don't need to do this. I can eat perfectly fine by my own." Grissom said as he saw Sara cutting the bacon strips into pieces and trying to feed him.

"No. I should feed you. So just relax your majesty." said Sara as she fed him some soup

"I'm fine." protested Grissom

"No you're not. Stop trying to prove that you're not sick because you are. Don't strain yourself otherwise you might catch fever."

Grissom just nodded. After all, he was tiring rather easily.

After eating, Sara made sure to give the prince his dose of medicine. After doing so, Grissom easily fell into a deep slumber. Sara quickly but silently went to the kitchens to let them clean the dishes and the tray that Sara brought to the prince. She quickly went upstairs, intending to sleep alongside Prince Gil, but she hesitated at his door. Instead, she went inside her bedroom and pulled out her diary.

* * *

_Prince Gil's sick. He has the measles and I can't help but be worried over him. I know that normally, he would hate it if I made such a fuss about him, but I can't help it. People can die because of measles. I know that._

_If Prince Gil is trying to give me a high blood pressure, I'm sure that by now, he will have achieved that already. First the war, then this…Doesn't he care about his health anymore? I know I don't have the right to be this protective and this concerned over him but…I can't help it._

_Though I'm scared to admit it, Prince Gil…could make me feel things other men couldn't. I hate it…but at the same time, I love it. Prince Gil isn't like other men. He could easily reduce me, Sara Sidle, into a blabbering idiot if he wants to. He could easily make my knees turn into jelly with that boyish grin of his. He could easily make me change my opinions about things with his charm._

_And it scares me. He made me lose control…and he gave me a glimpse of what it's like to be in love. _

_But at the same time, he gave me a glimpse of what it's like to be hurt._

_Ever since I had kissed him…my world had been turned upside down…Because when I kissed him…God. I didn't even know that you can feel opposite feelings at the same time._

_I felt so happy and yet so sad. I felt so full and so empty. I felt so loved and yet so rejected._

_I felt so…I don't know. I was hurt and pained by what he had done the next day…and the explanation of why he could not take the risk…_

_It just hurt._

_But I can't help but fall for him._

_This is what I hate about my current situation._

_I do not like to be hurt and yet I'm willing to love him even though he already hurt me. _

_I am at a loss for words. Words cannot describe my…feelings…My doubts…My regrets…My insecurities…My situation._

_What do I do?_

Sighing, Sara closed her diary and put it away. She then quietly went into Prince Gil's bedroom. Even though the doctor instructed her to sleep with him…she couldn't help but have second thoughts about her sleeping with the prince. She couldn't help the feeling that she was invading the prince's privacy. Nevertheless, she got under the covers and, after taking note of his itchy spots, snuggled closer to him.

Sara Sidle normally wasn't a person who enjoyed cuddling. But like many other things in her life, Prince Gil changed that.

Grissom unconsciously hugged Sara closer to him as if he was scared that she would go away. And Sara couldn't help but snuggle closer to him.

The last thought that entered Sara's mind was that she loved the feeling of not being alone. Yawning, she wished that she wouldn't be woken up by a nightmare but rather by a dream. Or perhaps, by the handsome prince that was sleeping beside her.


	31. After three weeks

Author's note: I'm trying my best in posting a chapter in this fanfic story, while at the same time, continuing "An Agent in Disguise." So please, bear with me. I might not be able to post as often as I would like…but what could I do? BTW…reviews help in motivating me to post a chapter sooner so…you know what to do. =)

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.

**After three weeks**

_Three weeks passed by, and I barely noticed it. I had so much fun with the prince when I'm with him. During those three weeks, Prince Gil recovered nicely, and I am very thankful for that. He didn't scratch himself (under my supervision, of course…) which is why he doesn't have any scars or spots. _

_Tomorrow will be the most dreaded day of my life. Tomorrow will be the day when Prince Gil would choose a wife for himself. A suitable, caring, and has-the-same-status-in-society wife. What's worse is that I'm supposed to be the speaker for the ball, since I'm Prince Gil's personal maid._

_I feel like a fool, still pining for Prince Gil when he clearly isn't meant to be with me. When clearly, he would find himself a wife tomorrow, someone who'll be the mother of his children someday. Someone he'll love and care for. Someone who isn't me._

_And it hurts. It hurts because…it isn't me. What hurts more is that we couldn't be together and he's finding a wife other than me when he clearly reciprocates my feelings. _

_These past three weeks, I had not only been worried and sad for Prince Gil…I had also been annoyed. Annoyed by the other prince in the castle, Prince Vincent._

_He constantly spoke to me, always tried to get me to go out on another dinner with him, and he always tried to grab my attention by trying to impress me. He impressed me alright. He impressed me with his annoyingness. However, I do not think that impressing me with his annoyingness is his goal. What's more is he was always trying to separate me from Prince Gil which was annoying. He was also going wherever I go, (except my bedroom and the bathroom of course, thank God.) as if he was some stalker! And I'm beginning to think that he is a stalker…and you know what? It's beginning to freak me out._

_Prince Gil's friends are still here…and at this moment, they are with Prince Gil. Probably making up for lost time._

_Do you think that maybe…if I tell Prince Gil about my feelings, he won't go to the ball? That if I confess that I realized how much I loved him, he would not find a wife?_

_I know deep inside myself that even if I did that, Prince Gil would still reject me like he did before. I know that he needs to move on. Even though I know it inside, I still keep on hoping. But still, I feel selfish. I only want him to be happy. But why can't I just let him be?_

_Probably because I know that I'm not going to be the one making him happy for the rest of his life._

Sara sighed, and closed her diary shut. She closed here eyes, willing the tears not to fall. But it still fell. And Sara's body shook once more with racked sobs because of her tears.

Because her falling tears, those she willed not to fall, reminded her of the things she couldn't stop from happening no matter how great she wanted it not to happen.

* * *

A.N: I know, it's short…but you know, reviews might make me post a longer chapter. =)


	32. The Problem and the Ball

Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate them.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.

**The Problem and the Ball**

The Queen was sitting near the window inside her room. She was dressed in a regal white ball gown, with ornate designs on the sides. She was humming, excited for the ball. It was Blymarix's turn to host the annual United kingdoms ball, and she was looking forward to it. Especially since Prince Gil was going to find himself a suitable wife. In her opinion, she couldn't be happier. The knocking and opening of her bedroom door interrupted her from her musings.

It was Kyle, one of the royal guards. Kyle bowed down to the queen, and spoke.

"Your Majesty, sorry to disturb you…but it seems that we have a problem." He said, still kneeling before the Queen.

The Queen turned to fully look at the loyal guard kneeling before her.

"Is that so? Well, please tell me what our problem is. Is it Prince Gil? Or is it Prince Vincent? Or is it King Arthur?" At this, her voice became laced with worry and fear.

"No…" The guard's voice was hesitant, "Well yes. It kind of involves Prince Gil and Prince Vincent."

The Queen's eyebrow rose. "Do I hear hesitation in your voice, Kyle? What do you mean, that it kind of involves Prince Gil and Prince Vincent?"

"Well, don't worry milady, they didn't get into any trouble."

The Queen gave a sigh of relief. "Well then what is it, Kyle? I'm losing my patience here."

"It's about Prince Gil, Prince Vincent…" The guard's voice suddenly lowered in volume. "…and Sara, milady."

"Sara, you say? That charming young lady…hmm, she didn't do anything wrong did she? She looked kind, nice, and she seemed like a hard worker. I really should thank her for taking care of Gil…when he had the measles. Lord knows how worried I and King were when Gil was sick." The Queen was smiling. "She seemed like not the type to annoy Prince Gil unlike his last personal maid. Sara…I consider her a daughter…for taking care of Prince Gil."

"Sra didn't do anything wrong milady…it's just that…"

"Just what?" the Queen asked, impatiently. The Queen wanted the conversation to be over since she wanted to check up on her two sons, and make sure that her sons were going to the ball unlike last time when they had to look for the two princes just to get them to go to the ball.

Kyle cleared his throat and continued. "Lately, I have…discovered something. I discovered that…well, it has come to my attention that Prince Gil might be attracted to Sara."

"To Sara?" the Queen's voice was dubious.

The guard nodded his affirmation and continued. " Yes, your majesty. But…Prince Vincent…"

"What about him?"

"I suspect that he may be attracted to Sara too. Just like Prince Gil."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Interesting." The Queen said, fully immersed in her thoughts. "And so…what is the problem, Kyle?"

"Well, I may be wrong milady…but aren't Princes supposed to get married to duchesses and princesses? Not same maid like Sara."

"Kyle…" The Queen paused, thinking about the right words to say. "…There is no problem. First of all, Sara is no threat to either of my sons for they are merely attracted to her. Neither of my two sons are going to get married with her, so relax…Kyle." The Queen pursed her lips. "I have something to ask you."

"Yes, your highness?"

"Well…is Sara showing any indication that she is reciprocating the feelings of Prince Gil, or Prince Vincent?"

"Well, I think that she is reciprocating feelings toward Prince Gil…however, I think Prince Vincent annoys her. Of why, I'm not certain." said Kyle. He paused, and asked. "Milady, are you sure that Sara isn't a threat?"

The Queen smiled. "Of course not. She wouldn't hurt anyone. Proof of that is her being a vegetarian." The Queen stood up. "Besides, even if she liked Prince Gil and Prince Gil liked her, I wouldn't mind. I'm sure the other kingdoms and the king himself wouldn't mind too."

The guard was dubious, and so, he asked. "Isn't there a law forbidding princes marrying women who aren't in the same status as they are?"

"Well…there is a law forbidding them to marry women of lower status…but there is also an addendum to that law." The Queen sat down again, knowing that the conversation wasn't going to end soon. "The addendum states that, and I quote; _'Though stated in the law that princes shall not marry women of the lower status, there is an exception. The law was only made to prohibit princes marrying women who are clearly using the prince's affection for them as a leverage to get what they want, however, if the woman of lower status clearly reciprocates feelings of the prince, the prince and women can marry as long as the woman is not the type to use the prince for her own wants and desires. If the whole kingdom has been mistaken, and the woman is indeed the type to use the prince for her own wants, the other kingdoms shall vote the kingdom of the woman out of the United Kingdoms association, and consider the kingdom as a forbidden place. Power shan't be abused which is why there is a law made for princes not to marry women of the lower status, and so, if the woman is clearly not showing any signs of greed, and feelings are reciprocated, the prince and woman shall marry, provided that the King and Queen of said kingdom, and the parents of the woman agree to the planned marriage.'_ And Kyle, I am very much sure that Sara isn't the type to use my son."

"So, it's alright with you, milady?"

"Oh yes. Besides, I think I'm more comfortable with Gil marrying Sara than some princess of whose name I don't even know. Sara can be relied on. I'm not so sure about the princesses. Sometimes people like Sara are more dependable than princesses." She pursed her lips. "Besides. Some princesses are known for their greed." The Queen smiled suddenly. "If Prince Gil would like to marry Sara, then so be it. Just as long as he speaks to me and the king first. And just as long as we both agree to it, which I'm sure we both will if given the chance."

The Queen stood up, and went near the door, wanting to check up on her two sons. But then she paused and looked at the guard still kneeling. "And if Gil wants to marry her, then she better give the king and I some grandchildren. It's about damn time you know. I know ladies shouldn't use such crude language, so pardon me Kyle."

At this, the Queen chuckled, and opened the door. She let Kyle go first, and then she went outside herself.


	33. No time at all

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews! My classmate, Patrisha Perez…was happy that their love isn't forbidden…But sorry folks...this story is far from over. =)

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.

**No time at all**

The Queen quietly went inside Prince Gil's room. She went in, unnoticed by the prince who was staring out the window, looking at the carriages approaching their castle. She went next to him, and tapped his back with her finger. He was startled, and he turned to look at his mother; the Queen.

"Mother…you startled me." said Prince Gil

"I can see that. Penny for your thoughts?" asked the Queen

"No…it's just that…" The Prince sighed, "…Do I really have to find a wife?"

The Queen wanted to tell him that she knew about Sara, and his feelings for her. The Queen was quite touched that he sacrificed his happiness just so that he would be following the rules. The Queen was proud of her son since he was a great prince…a great future king when he finds the girl for him. The Queen wanted to tell the Prince that she approves of Sara, and to tell him about the addendum to the law…but she withheld herself. She would let the Prince admit his feelings for a certain someone first, before she would tell him that she approved of Sara.

"Yes Gil…you have to." The Queen smiled, sitting on a chair directly across the Prince's, "You're not a young boy anymore. You can't just be a prince forever."

Gil sighed. "I know that mother. It's just that…"

"Just what?" asked Queen, eager to know what he would tell her. The Queen hoped that he would confess his feelings for Sara now.

Grissom wanted to tell his mother about Vincent and Sara's relationship but…he didn't mention it.

"Nothing." shrugged Grissom as if he didn't care.

Queen Emily decided not to push her son into telling her what was in his mind.

"Now, now…we have to go Gil…" The Queen smiled and offered her hand to the young prince, "…your future wife awaits you."

Gil Grissom smiled a somehow sad smile that went unnoticed by his mother and went out of the room, following the Queen to the gardens.

"Now, now…settle down." said Sara

It was nighttime, and all the invited princesses and princes were in the gardens. Sara was in the pagoda, seeing as she was the speaker of the ball.

All the ladies and gentlemen were seated on various chairs, facing the pagoda. On the right side of the pagoda was a small table, where Prince Gil, Prince Vincent, Queen Emily, and King Arthur were seated. Dorothy was on the left side of the pagoda with Prince Gil's dog; Hank. Olivia, Queen Emily's personal maid, Luna, Prince Vincent's personal maid, and Stella, King Arthur's personal maid were also there, standing still beside Dorothy.

Prince Gil's friends were also there. They were seated around a table near the fountain.

Sara was dressed to the nines. She was wearing a regal midnight blue gown that accented her curves, and her hair was swept up in a bun, a few locks of hair curled around her face. He dress was fit for a princess, with beautiful stitching at the waist area, and her dress sparkled whenever light hit it.

The gardens were cleaned, and decorated to perfection. On the tables were lit candlesticks, and all around the gardens were strategically placed bouquets of flowers and lanterns hanging on trees, making the garden look absolutely romantic. Somewhere behind the pagoda was an orchestra, ready to play their musical instruments when princesses and princes went to dance.

"Hello and good evening. I am Sara Sidle, your emcee for this royal ball. Tonight is a special night for not only is this, the annual United Kingdoms association ball, but this is also a ball for Prince Gil. Tonight will be the night when Prince Gil would find himself a suitable wife." Sara paused and smiled, hoping that her smile wouldn't seem too sad. "As Prince Gil's personal maid, I have been assigned to be the speaker of the ball, and so…let's get started. We will first have the welcoming remarks of Blymarix's very own King and Queen; King Arthur and Queen Emily."

The people clapped, and Sara walked out of the pagoda, standing at the other side of Dorothy.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" whispered Dorothy.

Sara knew what she was talking about, but decided to play dumb. "What do you mean?"

"Oh please Sara…Don't act as if you don't know. You looked totally uncomfortable in the pagoda."

Sara instantly panicked. "Was it that obvious?"

"Well, to me it was. I'm not so sure about the others. But I'm fairly certain the princesses didn't notice your obvious discomfort…They were too busy ogling Prince Gil." Dorothy said, pointing to the princesses.

Sara told herself to keep calm…to maintain her poker face. After all, Prince Gil could be ogled by the princesses. Prince Gil wasn't hers to control…so she shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Problem was…it was a big deal.

Luna suddenly spoke, "Look guys, I know that your conversation are important…but please. Aren't you guys a bit guilty for not listening to the Queen and King's welcoming remarks?"

"We are a bit guilty. Or at least one of us are. Sara is probably guilty for talking about Prince Gil when she should be listening to the Queen. But me? Nope…I'm not guilty." said Dorothy

"Why aren't you guilty?" asked Luna

"Well you see, the Queen and King are giving the welcoming remarks, am I correct?"

"Well yes…" answered Luna, not knowing what Dorothy was making a point of.

"Well, since we were already here for how long…we don't need to listen to the welcoming remarks. After all, we've been welcomed a long time ago."

"But still…It seems rude not to listen. They are the Queen and King after all." stated Sara

"Okay." Said Dorothy

"You know Sara, you better get ready…It seems to me like the speech is coming to an end." Said Luna

Sara looked at the pagoda. After a few seconds, the Queen and King ended their speech, and the others clapped. She started to go towards the pagoda.

"Showtime." muttered Sara


	34. Meet and Greet

Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews! I'm sorry I couldn't update quickly because we had to answer a whole book called "Sibol ng Karunungan" for our Filipino class. So, I have a good reason. I have an alibi! =)

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize might not belong to me. If you don't recognize CSI, then it's mine. But since you DO recognize it...

**Meet and Greet**

"Prince Gil, it is an honour to introduce you to the Duchess of Galyx, Lady Geraldine."

Sara smiled a fake smile. As the speaker for the ball, and as the Prince's personal maid, she had been tasked to introduce the duchesses and princesses to the said prince. The Prince she loved. She was going to introduce ladies who may become his wife to him. Oh joy.

The duchess politely bowed to the prince and the prince smiled politely in return.

"Good Evening Prince Gil, my name is Lady Geraldine from the kingdom of Galyx."

"Good evening. No need to introduce myself, do I?" the young prince asked

"No, not at all." said the duchess.

"Good, well...I appreciate your persistence, but...I'm not really looking for a wife tonight...Except if I find the one for me, which is, I'm sorry to say, not you. So, if you could kindly step away, I would be grateful."

The duchess bowed politely, accepting the fact that the prince did not like her, and stepped away. "Thank you." said Prince Gil

"That seemed kind of rude." Sara whispered into Prince Gil's ear.

"Well, I wouldn't prefer to it as rude. I would rather call it being straight-forward."

Sara smiled. "That is kind of the same thing, isn't it?" she whispered

"No my dear Sara...it is not." He said, smiling.

Sara turned to the next in line and looked at her list. She then spoke.

"Prince Gil, it is an honour to introduce you to the Princess of Wyzx, Princess Ainaleigh."

"Good evening. By now, I presume you know my name since this girl here," the princess said, gesturing at Sara, "already told you my name. No need to know yours by the way...I know it already."

Prince Gil's eyebrow rose. "Well, good evening to you too...Princess Ainaleigh. No offense but, don't you think that what you just said was kind of rude?"

The Princess smiled. "It does not count as rude in my book. It is quite obvious that you wouldn't like me anyways, and I don't like you. I'm already taken by this prince named Skandar, so...I didn't bother with all those necessities. Besides, I wasn't being rude. I prefer to call it being straight-forward, you know?"

The Princess winked at Prince Gil, and walked away.

"She overheard us." The Prince said

"I know." said Sara

"Okay..."

"Prince Gil, it is an honour to introduce you to the Princess of Catalyx, Princess Sarielle." Introduced Sara

"Good Evening, Prince Gil."

"Good Evening, Princess Sarielle." Grissom smiled. "You are the daughter of King Angelo and Queen Azrielle, aren't you?"

The Princess smiled happily. "Oh yes. They told me that my parents are friends with your parents. Is that correct?"

Prince Gil nodded.

"Well, I should probably go...I knew from the start that you had your eyes for somebody else. I noticed you staring at someone a while ago."

With that, the princess left.

"You were staring at somebody?" Sara asked, incredulously.

The Prince blushed. "Well, yes."

Sara smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Really? Well, who is this girl?"

"That, my dear Sara, is a secret."

Sara playfully glared at him and introduced the next one.

"Prince Gil, it is an honour to introduce you to the Princess of Damarisse, Princess Debbie."

"Good Evening, Princess Debbie."

"Good Evening Prince Gil."

Sara looked at the girl. The girl who was once Sara's master. The one whose family adopted Sara to make her a maid.

She still looked the same. Debbie wore the grandest and most revealing gown Sara had laid eyes on. She sported every single jewellery she owned, and her gown was filled with some sort of glitter.

Sara quickly looked away, wanting to save her eyesight. Whenever light hit her dress, her dress shown so bright it was almost blinding.

"So, do you want to dance?" asked Princess Debbie

"No thank you." Prince Gil declined politely.

With a huff, the Princess left, leaving Sara and Prince Gil trying to muffle their laughter.

"So, do you want to escape the party? It seems pretty boring to me." said Prince Gil

"But...your mom might notice that we're both gone. I might be reprimanded." reasoned Sara

"Don't worry...Mother wouldn't notice. I promise. Now let's go." Prince Gil said, grabbing Sara's arm and walking quickly to the gate.

"Where are we going?" asked Sara

"To my special place."


	35. Special Place, Special Lady

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them.

Disclaimer: CSI isn't mine...

**Special Place, Special Lady**

"We certainly have to stop running, Prince Gil. It seems like we are already far away from the castle, and I do have to remind you that I am wearing high heeled shoes unlike you, Prince Gil. So please...have mercy, and let's just walk."

Sara was breathless, her hands on her knees. She wiped her forehead with the sleeve of her left arm, and looked at Prince Gil.

Prince Gil had his jacket on his right arm, the two buttons of his long sleeved dark blue shirt open. He had a sheen of sweat covered his forehead, something that Sara desperately wanted to wipe. Because she knew it was an intimate gesture.

Sara shook her head. Tonight was supposed to be the night when Prince Gil would find a wife and yet...she's thinking about him in a sexual kind of way.

"Prince Gil." Said Sara

Prince Gil looked at her. "Yes?"

"I don't mean to be such a killjoy, but...are we there yet? Because if we are, I would certainly love for something to sit on. My feet are killing me."

Prince Gil smiled. "Relax Sara. We are almost there. Let's just walk...You seem tired." Prince Gil blushed and looked at Sara sheepishly. "Er...I'm so sorry that I told you that we should run. I totally forgot that you are wearing high heeled shoes tonight."

Sara shrugged. "It's alright."

The young Prince offered her his hand, and she gladly took it, wanting to feel his hand covering hers. "So uh, where is this special place?" she asked, still breathing heavily.

The prince looked at her briefly, and shrugged. "It's beside the beautiful lake up ahead. We're nearing it already, don't worry."

Sara's face changed from confusion to amazement in a matter of seconds. She looked ahead and saw a beautiful place filled with large trees which surrounded a lake. Beside the lake was one of the most beautiful pagodas Sara had ever seen. It was coloured light blue, while the roof was painted dark blue. Inside it were two beautifully carved wooden chairs, with a matching beautifully carved wooden table.

They went inside the pagoda and Sara immediately walked towards one of the corners where she can see the fishes swimming in the lake.

"Wow." Sara's breath left her in a rush. "This place is beautiful Prince Gil."

Sara was surprised when she felt the prince's hands on either side of her, holding the railings, effectively trapping her beneath the prince. However, instead of feeling scared, She felt…content, comfortable, like it was meant for her to be in his arms forever.

Sara turned her body to face him. And what a good mistake she made.

When she turned around, her lips collided with Prince Gil's.

Prince Gil put his hands on Sara's hips and kissed her sensually, as if afraid to let her go. He was afraid. He knew he was making a mistake, kissing her…but he didn't stop. He couldn't stop. This woman just plain drove him crazy. All night, he had been staring at her, at a complete loss for words because she was just so beautiful.

The kiss turned from sensual to passionate to frenzy. They simply couldn't stop. They only parted when the need for air brought them back to reality.

Prince Gil forced himself to stop himself. To stop her. To stop themselves from making what might be the greatest mistake they would ever make. He couldn't take this chance. The stakes were too high. If this didn't work out, Sara would eventually leave him again in his cold black and white world. He wouldn't have that. No…not again. Sara was like crayons…colouring his world, showing him that there was more to life than working and being alone. Sara convinced him that he had a second chance to be happy. Sara taught him how to love even though he thought he couldn't anymore for Isabelle had died.

And if she would leave him if this didn't work out…he would rather have her as a friend.

Prince Gil allowed himself to remember that night they shared…that night was one of the nights he would never forget. Sara kissed him…and he didn't stop kissing her. His loss of self-control became something beautiful…something he would forever cherish. Until he realized his mistake the next morning and left Sara on his bed, sleeping.

"Sara…we have to stop." panted the prince, his voice breaking the peaceful silence.

Prince Gil saw Sara's eyes flash with a lot of emotions. Desire, happiness, confusion, fear, and finally…anger.

"What? Why?" asked Sara, panting heavily.

"Because…" He was at a loss for words. What would he tell her? _Because I can't risk letting you go. Because I love you too much, you might run away if we move too fast. Because I'm not quite sure whether to follow the rules as a prince, or love you as a man loves a woman._

_Because I'm insecure. I'm afraid you would only push me away once you see that I'm not good enough for you. That I'm not the one you want. And I'm afraid that you might break my heart. Because I'm not sure if I want to be loyal to Isabelle. Because I'm not sure if my family and the kingdom would accept you._

_Because you're already with my brother Vincent. _

_How nice would it be if there were no rules that prohibited us from being with one another? How nice could it be if I wasn't so insecure?_

Prince Gil breathed the air in deeply, feeling remorseful for what he will do. He was going to hurt Sara. Just as he did so many times in the past.

"Because we cannot be together." He finally said, burrowing his face in his hands.

Sara couldn't believe what she was hearing. Here he was, hurting her again. Breaking off everything good that happened between them before it barely started.

"You can't be serious. You just can't be!" Sara swiped at the tears falling. "How many times have you hurt me already? How many times have you already made me lose hope only to give me hope again which only lead to heartbreak." Choked Sara, her face in her hands. "Heartbreak…and Heartache."

Her voice was strained. How she wanted to give up. To lose hope completely. But Prince Gil wouldn't let her. And she was tortured by it.

"I cannot believe this. How could you even do this?" Sara's voice softened. "Why, Prince Gil? Was it me? Am I not good enough for you? Why did you stop?" she sobbed.

"No…no, Sara…it isn't you. But rather me. We cannot be together. Understand?" he said, trying to sound strong even though he felt weak.

Sara shook her head. "I don't think we could ever move past this Prince Gil…Listen…I think I should go. I need some space. Both of us need space. And uhh…I'm going to give you some. I think I should leave."

"Leave? As in forever?" Prince Gil asked, fearful of the answer. Once Sara nodded though, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard. "Don't leave. Please. It's not your fault…It's mine. I'm sorry that I hurt you…But we cannot be together. We just can't."

Sara heard footsteps. Someone was approaching them. She quickly got out her handkerchief and wiped the tears off her face.

"Hello, I knew you two were here." Said Prince Vincent, smiling. "Sara, the Queen wants to talk to you. I brought my horse…we can ride it to the castle. I don't want to make you run since I knew you had high heeled shoes tonight."

Sara sniffled. "Sure."

Prince Vincent walked away, and Sara walked outside of the pagoda. She looked one last time at Prince Gil.

"Please. Don't leave, Sara. Don't." whispered Prince Gil.

"Don't make this harder than it already is Prince Gil. Please just…stay well." Sara whispered.

With one last look at him, Sara walked away, her heart breaking for the only man she ever loved, and for herself.

She walked through the woods and saw the horse. She walked towards it until she felt someone hit her head, and all turned into darkness.

* * *

A.N: Wow. I suck at angst. And smut.

What do you think? =)


	36. Stupidity

Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.

**Stupidity**

Prince Gil finally stood up from the kneeling position he forced himself into. He hated what he had done. He hated his decision. He hated the fact that what he did pushed Sara to leave him.

...Which was exactly the thing he avoided. He didn't start a relationship with Sara because of a lot of things...but the most important reason that forced him not to have a relationship with her was that he didn't want her to leave. He was afraid that if they moved too fast, she would leave.

And yet, she still left.

He made a decision that made his situation a lose/lose situation.

Life can be a slap in the face sometimes. Okay, maybe most of the time.

Grissom sighed and started walking towards the castle.

From now on, the pagoda wouldn't be his special place.

...For it was the place that held the last memories of the woman that gave him a second chance in love.

* * *

"Good Evening mother, good evening Queen Azrielle."

Prince Gil finally arrived at the palace, and he felt rude for interrupting her mother's chit chat with the Queen of Catalyx, Queen Azrielle, but what he had to ask his mother was important.

He kissed the back of Queen Azrielle's hand merely because it was required for princes to show respect to Queens and Kings.

"Good Evening, Prince Gil. Have you seen King Angelo? He was supposed to meet me here with our children, Prince Seth and Princess Sarielle."

Prince Gil politely responded, "I'm sorry Queen Azrielle, I haven't seen them. I was too busy..."

_What? I was too busy breaking up with Sara, when things have barely started? That I was too busy breaking her heart just as I did a lot of times before?_

_That I was too busy hurting her, unknowingly pushing her to leave me?_

Prince Gil gulped and continued, "...doing things."

"Well, Gil...this is your ball. Have you found someone who could be your wife?" asked the Queen

_...Other than Sara because you haven't told me the truth yet?_

"No...Not yet." The prince paused and asked, "Mother, have you seen Sara?"

"No, I haven't seen her. Actually, come to think of it, I haven't seen her since she introduced you to the various princesses and duchesses wanting to be your wife."

Prince Gil's eyebrow rose. "So, you haven't asked for her? You didn't call for her or anything?"

"No, of course not."

Prince Gil rubbed his hand to his face.

"I think we have a problem."

It was now the Queen whose eyebrow raised. "Really? And what may that problem be?"

"I think Sara is kidnapped. And I have an idea who kidnapped her."

"Who may that be?"

"Prince Vincent Lurie."

Queen Azrielle gasped, and Queen Emily rubbed her hand to her face.

"I knew this would happen. Eventually I knew Vincent would try to steal Sara from you. I knew about your...affection for Sara. I was just waiting for you to tell me of that. And when you didn't, I decided that the ball would still go on."

Prince Gil ran his fingers through his hair. What more could go wrong today?

* * *

**Prince Vincent's POV**

I smiled. My plan had gone by without a hitch. I got Sara...without so much as a fight. I didn't even break a sweat.

I knew following them to the pagoda was a good thing.

* * *

****FLASHBACK****

_I was running, striving to catch up with them. Damn. They were fast runners. I shuddered to think how fast Sara could run once I threatened her._

_Finally, I caught up with them. Struggling to catch my breath, I hid behind a tree and saw them approaching my dear brother's pagoda._

_My hand flew to my mouth. My goodness. Prince Gil was kissing Sara Sidle. The girl I hoped to marry._

_My hands clenched into fists. He was kissing her. The woman I desired._

_I realized that he would stop all of this eventually. After all, he still thought that Sara and I were dating._

_And stop, he did. Thank goodness._

_I realized that Sara was crying. I frowned. What did Sara see in him? He hurt her almost every day._

_Quickly I decided to stop their talk. I needed to intervene._

_I put on my best fake smile, and started walking towards them._

_"Hello, I knew you two were here." I said, hoping they didn't notice how forced my smile was. I knew they weren't going to notice it. After all, they were too busy trying to hide their tears from the drama they had a while ago._

_"Sara, the Queen wants to talk to you. I brought my horse…we can ride it to the castle. I don't want to make you run since I knew you had high heeled shoes tonight." I said, thinking of her earlier complaint about having to run with high heeled shoes on._

_"Sure."_

_I walked away, needing to prepare._

_I walked towards the clearing where I ordered one of the guards to put my horse in. I found him there, and I sighed, thanking the guard inwardly that he had at least managed to achieve the task I assigned him._

_I took one of the heavy pieces of wood that I found on the ground and hid behind a tree. Once I saw her approaching, I swung the piece of wood, and hit her straight on the head._

_She dropped to the ground and for a moment, I feared that I might have hit her too hard._

_I checked for her pulse, and I sighed. I didn't hit her too hard._

_I carried her to my horse, and I sped away._

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Sara who was starting to be conscious.

"Where am I? Why am I here?" she must have noticed me because she started yelling.

"...You! I hate you!" She said, struggling to get out of her restraints.

I smirked. "And I love you too." I walked towards her and whispered, "I know you love me too."

"You're a psychopath. You clearly need help! Let me out of here!"

I shook my head. "No. Not unless you agree to be my wife."

"Never." She spat.

"Then I would never let you out of that chair."

* * *

A.N: I'm thinking every one of you hate Vincent right now...

Leave a review. =)


	37. Cruel Realizations

Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews. Don't worry, Prince Gil will eventually notice the things he had done wrong. =)

The quote "I loved him more than I will ever love anything in this life." Is a quote I used from Buffy the vampire slayer. I just borrowed it. I don't own it. =)

BTW...It's my birthday! I'm finally thirteen years old. =)

Disclaimer: CSI isn't mine.

**Cruel Realizations**

Prince Gil slowly walked up the stairs. Because they knew that Sara was kidnapped, the party had been postponed for another date. He would have been relieved if only Sara wasn't missing.

He knocked on Sara's door as if expecting that someone would answer but he knew nobody would answer and open the door he was knocking on. Possibly forever, depending on Prince Vincent's plans for her.

They figured out that Prince Vincent was the one who kidnapped her because well, he was the only one who had a motive to get her. That and the guard confessed and told them that Prince Vincent ordered him to bring his horse to a certain place when the guard heard of the news that Sara was kidnapped. The guard swore that he didn't know what Prince Vincent was planning all along.

Prince Gil opened the door, sighing. He felt alone. He missed Sara's laugh and her absolutely breath-taking smile.

He shook his head. Being lonely will not help matters. Sara needed him to be strong. Sara needed him to find some clues as to where Prince Vincent brought her.

Prince Gil found out about the addendum and that saddened him. Knowing that after all these days, all these weeks, he was after all allowed to be with Sara.

How stupid he had been, hurting Sara for nothing!

He sat down on Sara's bed, sniffing one of Sara's pillows. He sighed. He could still smell her scent. It was lavender.

He noticed a diary from the corner of his eye.

It must have been revealed when he got the pillow.

He knew he shouldn't open the diary but he couldn't help it.

He reasoned that they were looking for clues after all.

He opened it and started to read the latest entry.

_Tonight is the night I dread. Prince Gil's ball._

_I knew that I shouldn't feel these feelings for him, but still. Even when he hurt me too many times already, but what can I do?_

_Feelings cannot be controlled. If it can be, I would have controlled it a long time ago._

_Somehow, I cannot help but think of what could have been, what might have been if only Prince Gil and I could be together. He loved me too. I can see it in his eyes._

_Would we have a family? Will we have kids? Will we have a home, a castle? Will he love me as much as I did him?_

_Will the kingdom like me as a Queen? As a ruler? As the King's right hand?_

_Somehow, thinking of this makes me ill. Probably because I know these might not happen._

_But many say that to not be disappointed, you must not expect anything._

_But I can't help it._

_What is wrong with me? I keep comparing myself to other women when I know that they aren't worth it. That no matter what I do, they're not worth my time._

_But I can't help but think that Prince Gil still chose them._

_This ball is something I would have been looking forward to, if I wasn't so in love with the prince. If only I didn't feel anything special for him. But that's impossible. Somehow, I cannot imagine myself not in love with Prince Gil._

_Prince Gil. A name I would never forget. A person I will always love and remember._

_A person who cannot be with me because of the circumstances. A person who is going to find himself a wife tonight at his ball where there will be a lot of princesses and duchesses wanting to be his wife. Wanting to be with him for his fame, glory, power, and money._

_I normally follow the rules. But this is an exception. Even though he is a prince, I want to be with him. I'm willing to break the rules for him._

_Because I loved him more than I will ever love anything in this life._

_I loved him. I still do. And I hope that he feels the same way too._

Prince Gil snapped the diary shut for he couldn't read anymore. He was too shaken up by the last entry.

With tears streaming down his face, he returned the diary in its former place and placed the pillow on top of it. He then opened the bedroom door.

With one last look at the room, he exited Sara's bedroom, intending to calm himself.

And so, Prince Gil headed to the stables, wanting to go to the cabin.

The cabin where they once stayed at.


	38. The truth about the locket

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews! I am so sorry for not updating soon. You see, we had an awesome stargazing last February 11-12, and then with all the assignments, (yeah, they're THAT many...) I didn't have time to post this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI

**The truth about the locket**

Panting softly, Prince Gil opened the door to the cabin. He smiled. He and Sara had such good memories there. He closed the door quietly, as if he was afraid that he might wake someone up in the cabin. His decision to go to the cabin was one of the few good decisions he made. The cabin made him calmer than before. The cabin made him feel happy, at least for a little bit. He then proceeded down the hall, intending to go to the library when the sound of a knock was heard.

Prince Gil quickly went to the door, opening it to reveal Dorothy.

"Dorothy! What are you doing here?" he said, opening the door further to let Dorothy in.

"I relied on my gut instinct which told me to follow you." She said, panting slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I went here trying to calm myself. This place always relaxes me."

Dorothy nodded. "I see. But don't you go to your special place whenever you're stressed out? If I remember correctly, you go to your special place when you're stressed out. You go here when you're tired and you want to relax. And, it's very obvious that the reason why you want to relax is because you're not tired but rather stressed out."

Prince Gil smiled sadly. "What if I was tired and stressed out at the same?"

"Then I don't envy you."

Prince Gil motioned for Dorothy to come inside the cabin, and when she did so, he quickly closed the door.

"So...now, please tell me the reason why you're really here." Dorothy said, heading down the kitchen.

"I don't know," he hesitated for a moment and then continued, "Well, not really...I do know why, but I can't decide if I came here to maybe relax, or to think of Sara."

She shrugged and turned to look at Prince Gil with a sad look in her eyes. "I think you came here for both the reasons."

"What?" asked Prince Gil.

"Honestly, I think that the reason why you came here is because you want to think of Sara, because thinking about her relaxes you."

Prince Gil just nodded. He felt exhausted. He didn't want to think anymore. He just wanted all of this to be a dream. He wanted to wake up from this sad nightmare.

"I'll be in the library...just please do me a favour. Don't disturb me. That's an order."

Dorothy was shocked. '_Prince Gil never ordered us. He always just politely tells us to do something.' _Thought Dorothy.

"…An order?" Dorothy asked just to make sure.

He nodded, and Dorothy could see how exhausted he was.

She eventually nodded, "Alright. I won't disturb you. Go ahead…consider me gone."

She then turned and left the room, and finally, Prince Gil was left in silence.

He turned and silently went to the library. Maybe if he was lucky, he would get some sleep. He would let the guards take care of the matter.

He opened the door and slowly went inside, his heart hammering in nervousness for some unknown reason. It was as if he would learn about something important…Something that would help him.

Grissom shook his head. _No. Stop thinking about this Gil. You should relax. Not worry over something irrational. Over something unreasonable. You know what? You should lie down._

He lay on the floor for some unknown reason. He then stood up and got one of the picture albums on his bookshelf. He lay down on the floor again, and he started flicking the pages until he got to his favourite picture. The picture of Isabelle on his horse, smiling at something he said.

Something gold caught his eye. It was a necklace worn by Isabelle in that picture.

Grissom frowned. The locket seemed familiar. _Didn't I see that before? Where exactly have I seen that exact locket?_

Grissom racked his head for answers but sadly, none came. He then turned to the next page, and saw a picture of himself with Isabelle.

Again, he saw the same locket.

Suddenly, he remembered where had seen the locket. He realized that the locket was the exact same locket that Sara wore.

Prince Gil gasped. _Could it be that Sara is Isabelle? Or did she just steal that locket? Sara couldn't be Isabelle…maybe she saw Isabelle when she died, and she stole the locket. But Sara isn't like that. Sara isn't the type to get what is not hers. But…how could she have gotten the locket? She couldn't be Isabelle…She couldn't be._

But deep down, Prince Gil knew that Sara was Isabelle. Finally he had enough proof to prove it.

* * *

A.N: Again, I'm so sorry for posting this late. What do you think? =)


	39. Shocking Revelations

Author's note: Your reviews are all amazing. Seriously. Thanks for all of them. =)

Disclaimer: CSI isn't mine. It would be mine when pigs start to fly. =)

**Shocking Revelations**

"Sara is Isabelle," whispered a very tired and sweaty Prince Gil to Queen Emily.

Prince Gil had made his horse run as fast as he could to the castle from the cabin, and once the horse was put safely in the stables, Prince Gil ran as fast as he could to the Queen and King's bedroom.

Queen Isabelle and King Arthur were both sitting up on the bed, trying to listen to the prince, but so far, no luck. They couldn't hear anything comprehensible.

"Come again?" said the Queen politely

"Sara is Isabelle," wheezed Prince Gil as he struggled to catch his breath, "I know because I noticed a gold locket that Isabelle was wearing in one of the photos in one of my picture albums in the cabin, and I remembered that Sara had that exact locket. She said she always wore it because it was the only thing she could remember that came from her previous family."

"I knew it," the Queen said.

"You did?" asked Prince Gil, incredulous.

"I did…but I had my doubts."

Suddenly, Prince Gil was angry, "You should have told me!"

"I didn't want to tell you while I still had doubts. I didn't want to give you false hope because I knew that my guess could be incorrect. I wanted to make sure that my guess was correct before I told you because believe me, I know how much it hurts to hope for something, only to find out that the reason that gave you hope wasn't true."

"Enough with the drama," the king said, "I know that you two have your issues, but please talk about them later. When we don't have a maiden waiting for us to find and help her. Gilbert, are you sure she's Isabelle?"

"I'm positive, father."

"Well, even though you're positive, we still have to tell the Queen of Kysria, Queen Renee, and we have to have her opinion whether Sara is Isabelle or not. After all, she is the aunt of Isabelle."

Prince Gil nodded quickly, wanting to get this over with. He wanted to look for Sara now.

"Couldn't we look for Sara first? I mean...let's just see if she's Isabelle or not once she's saved. Her life is on the line here," Prince Gil said.

"I will send the guards to look around the kingdom for Sara. I want you to lead them. And then, I'll send two guards to tell Queen Renee and King Dale to come here."

With a nod, Prince Gil quickly bowed and went out the door to tell the guards of their important mission.

* * *

"You are just...insane. Mental. Whatever word you fancy to describe you," Sara shouted.

"Can I describe myself as handsome?"

Sara smirked, "Prince Vincent, how can I possibly answer your question? I don't even know if monsters can be handsome."

Prince Vincent smirked, "You do know that you wouldn't be able to bait me again, don't you?"

Sara sighed. She did know. _Now how am I going to get out of my prison?_

"You know, you can get out of your prison by merely agreeing to marry me," Prince Vincent said, "actually, if you say yes, this will be a win/win situation. Think about it, you'll finally be a princess, and I'll finally have you as my wife."

"Never," she spat.

"Then so be it," Prince Vincent smirked and then he smiled evilly. "I will not let you go until you say yes."

"Go to hell. I will never say yes. I'd like to marry someone of the same species, thank you very much," Sara sarcastically said.

"That's your choice. Just remember than when my dear brother Gilbert dies, it's your entire fault."

All colour drained out of Sara face. Her suddenly fearful eyes looked up to Vincent's face.

"You wouldn't dare," she stammered.

"I would. And believe me, I'll have the pleasure of killing him with my very own bare hands," Prince Vincent smirked. "You see, he's been too much of a hindrance lately. And I don't really like him that much. He's always the one my mother's proud of. I don't care much for the king praising Gilbert for the king really isn't my father...but the Queen...she's my mother. I always try to please her, but no matter what I do, it's always Gilbert this, Gilbert that. And you know what? I'm sick of it. He always gets what he wants. Well now, it's time for payback. It's time for me to get the things I deserve. It's time for me to be the star. I promised myself that I would never, ever let Gilbert get you. He's got too much of mine already."

Sara's tied hands shook. She very much knew that Vincent will do exactly that. Maybe she should marry him. After all, Prince Gil didn't really love her. He didn't really think she was worth the risk, so she might as well marry Vincent. After all, if she didn't marry him, then Prince Gil would die for a girl he didn't really love.

She said, "Okay."

"Okay, what? I didn't hear you," he smirked.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

Vincent smiled. He now got what he wanted, "Sara, I am pleased. Now, I want you to act like you want to marry me because if you give even just one indication that you are being forced to marry me—which is untrue since you decided for yourself—I'll kill Prince Gil."

Sara gulped, "This isn't really my decision to make! You more or less blackmailed me into saying yes!"

Vincent shook his head, "and yet, you chose to listen. I didn't blackmail you. I merely told you of what would happen should you say no."

"That is a euphemism for blackmail."

"That depends on what you think of it. I think of it as a warning. You think of it as blackmail," Vincent said, his eyes twinkling.

Sara sighed.

"So now, what is you're decision again?" Vincent taunted.

"Yes, I'll marry you," Sara said in a small voice

"Say what? I didn't hear you."

Sara sighed and said in a clear voice, "Yes, I'll marry you."

Vincent untied her from the chair and let her stand up.

"Now I want to hear you say that again, after all, there's no harm in doing that, right?" Vincent said.

"Prince Vincent, I'll marry you," said Sara in a clear loud voice because she didn't want to repeat the words again.

At that same time, the door to the abandoned building opened to reveal a slightly shocked, panting Prince Gil.

"Sara?"

At that particular moment, Sara realized that Prince Gil heard.

"Are you really going to marry Vincent?" Gil asked, afraid of the answer.

Sara gulped, "Yes. I will. I love Vincent."

Vincent gently took her hand and led her out of the abandoned building, "Come now my dear, we have to plan for the wedding."

As they passed by Prince Gil, Sara faced Prince Vincent and pleaded, "Please, let me talk to him," she whispered.

"Alright, but remember what will happen once you tell him. I will be outside, listening to what you'll be saying."

Sara gulped, now how will she tell Prince Gil of Vincent's plans?

"Alright."

Vincent left, and Sara turned to face Prince Gil.

"Why?" Prince Gil said in a breathless voice.

"Because I love him," Sara said.

"I thought you loved me. Was that just a figment of my imagination?"

Sara willed herself to stay strong, "Yes, yes it is. I waited too long. You didn't love me. I turned to Prince Vincent who is always there for me, unlike you."

"Sara, I love you. I know that now."

Sara felt her eyes watering, "You are being fooled by yourself. You never loved me. Never had, never will. I will not go back to you just to be forced into a marriage with you just so you can keep me from my true love."

"Sara, please listen. I do. I do love you."

Sara willed herself to be strong, and said in a clear cold voice, "I hate you. I never loved you."

With that, she exited the building, hoping that he got her clue. Hoping that all the _'I will not go back to you just to be forced into a marriage with you just so you can keep me from my true love.' _Speech she just said would make Prince Gil realize that she was being forced by Prince Vincent to marry her.

When she was finally outside, her tears finally fell. She felt Vincent's arm around her and she shuddered. She removed his hand in disgust.

"I'll put up with your stubbornness for now. But remember, once we're married, you shall let me touch you, wherever, whenever," he said. "By the way, great acting back there. Good to know that you still remember my warning."

Sara just cried. She cried for her true love, and for the love that will never be.

* * *

A.N: Sorry for the late update. I've just been too busy. =)


	40. Playing with Fire

Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.

**Playing with Fire**

By the time Sara and Prince Vincent arrived at the castle, Sara's eyes were no longer bloodshot, making it impossible for the others to notice that she had been crying. The others expressed their worry for her, saying that they all thought she had been kidnapped. Sara very much wanted to tell them that she had been kidnapped, but she didn't, knowing that if she did, there would be very grave consequences. She told them that she wasn't kidnapped, but rather, that she and Prince Vincent sneaked out to have some time together. The others believed her lie.

But Dorothy didn't. Dorothy was one of the people who were close enough with Sara to know when Sara was lying or not. And this time, Dorothy knew Sara was lying. Dorothy wanted to ask why she was crying, but she didn't for Prince Vincent was beside Sara at that time.

At that particular moment, the front doors opened to reveal four guards, a King, and a Queen whom Sara didn't notice. The guards, King, and Queen proceeded to go upstairs, to King Arthur and Queen Emily's bedroom. After a couple of minutes, a royal guard went downstairs.

"Miss Sara, the King and Queen request your presence in their bedroom immediately, alone," the guard said.

"Alright," Sara said.

Sara went upstairs, and once there, she knocked on the King's bedroom door.

"Come in!"

Sara opened the door gently and went inside. Once there, she closed the door gently behind her, went to the middle of the room, and bowed to the Kings and Queens in the room.

"Good evening your highnesses. How could I be of service to you?" Sara politely asked.

The Queen smiled at Sara and motioned for her to sit down on one of the chairs. Sara politely said her thanks and went down to sit on one of the chairs near the door.

"Sara, meet Queen Renee and King Dale. They are the King and Queen of Kysria."

Sara smiled and said, "Pleased to meet you."

Queen Renee smiled, "And you too, my dear."

Queen Renee was a woman of forty years. She had long strawberry blond hair that curled magnificently. She had hazel eyes, pink lips, and ears that looked like an elf's. Her dress was colored blood red, and upon her head was a beautiful tiara made of silver and rubies.

"Sara, we called you here because we have reason to believe that you ay be the long lost Princess of Kysria, Princess Isabelle," King Arthur said.

"Pardon me?"

Sara couldn't believe it. Did they just say that they thought she was Isabelle?

The Queen, as if she knew what Sara was thinking, gently said, "Yes Sara. We have reason to believe that you're Isabelle. Now, we invited King Dale and Queen Renee here to take a look at you, and confirm our suspicions whether you are Princess Isabelle, or not."

King Dale gently motioned for Sara to come forward. King Dale looked quite handsome and strict with icy blue eyes, and a long wide nose. He had lustrous curly raven black hair, and his posture was straight, as if he balanced books on his head his entire life. Though seemingly strict, he looked friendly, judging from the slightly tentative smile he was giving Sara.

Sara stood up gracefully, trying to look good for her potential family. She returned King Dale's smile, and she walked forward to where King Dale and Queen Renee were sitting. Queen Renee smiled and looked at Sara.

"I'm going to look at your shoulder Sara. You see, Princess Isabelle had a strawberry shaped birthmark on her shoulder. If you have the same birthmark, then we will continue on to the second test. The second test would be Isabelle's locket. When Isabelle went missing, her locket wasn't found in the castle. If you have the same locket, then we will confirm that you are Princess Isabelle, and it will be your decision as to when you'll come home with us."

As Queen Renee looked at her right shoulder, Sara could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest. She was nervous and she had mixed feelings. She wasn't sure whether she should be happy that she was a Princess now, or sad because of all the missed moments she would have had with Prince Gil if only she didn't go missing.

Queen Renee smiled genuinely at her and turned to Queen Emily, "Sara has the strawberry birthmark."

Sara smiled, relieved that she passed one of the tests.

"Do you have a locket, Sara?" asked Queen Renee.

"Yes," said Sara as she handed over her locket.

Queen Renee got her beautiful silk red pouch and got out her eyeglasses. She looked at the locket with such intensity, and smiled at Sara.

"This is genuine. Sara has the genuine locket," Queen Renee hugged Sara tightly, "I'm so proud we found you at last, Princess Isabelle."

Sara returned the hug tentatively, and when it was over, asked one of the questions that was in her mind for so long now, "Queen Renee…"

"Renee, please. After all, I'm your aunt."

Sara smiled, "right. Renee, might I ask a question? What does S.I.J.S mean? And where is the key to this locket?"

Queen Renee's smiled faltered slightly, but Sara paid no attention to that, "the answer to your first question would be Sara Isabelle Jane Sidle. That's your full name. The answer to your second question however, I cannot answer. You see, I was hoping that you had the key."

Sara whispered, "I don't remember anything about my past life at all. All I remember was that I was found in an alleyway. I had no food to eat, and I scavenged the nearby garbage cans for food. Someone named Camille, adopted me, and took care of me in her orphanage. That's all I remember about my younger self," Sara said, panicking more and more.

Queen Renee hugged Sara and took a whiff of Sara's hair, "sh. Relax Sara. Everything will come back to you when the time comes. I promise you that. And if you don't ever remember, that's fine. We'll either help you recover your memories with some of the information we got or you can just live your life now. What matters is that we found you, and that you'll rule the Kingdom someday, when you're older and more ready."

Queen Renee let go of Sara and faced the King and Queen, "we should be going before it gets dark. We'll see you soon, Queen Emily, and King Arthur."

King Dale stood up, "ah yes, we should be going. We'll see you soon Arthur, and Emily."

Queen Renee turned and looked at Sara, "We'll be here in a week's time to ask you when you'd like to come home, okay Sara? Don't say no immediately…just, please think about it."

Sara nodded, "I will."

When the door closed, Sara turned to Queen Emily and King Arthur, "Your highnesses, I think I should get going too."

Queen Emily looked at Sara with deadpanned seriousness, "Sara, we had another reason why we called you here. We heard about you and your sudden marriage to our son, Prince Vincent, and it's not that we don't think you're right for him, because you are. You're good for him, really. But the question is, are you happy with your plans? Do you love him? Are you in love with him?"

Sara gulped.


	41. Forbidden Truth

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews. They are precious to me. I'm so pleased to know another Filipino (besides my friends of course…) is reading my story. I'm glad you're enjoying my little fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. Please don't sue me. I only have 75 pesos for my allowance.

**Forbidden Truth**

Sara felt her palms sweat. Why did the Queen have to ask such a question? Sara knew she wasn't a very good liar, Dorothy reminded her of that fact every now and then. If she lied, the Queen would notice. If she didn't, Prince Vincent would kill Gil. And of course, Sara didn't want that.

Sara didn't want that at all.

So Sara did what she must do. She lied, and hoped that the Queen and King would be fooled. Sara tried to reassure herself. At least they weren't that close with Sara. If they were, they would see through her lie before you can even say "Vincent".

"I do, Queen Emily. I love him, and I would love to marry him."

The words left a bitter taste in her mouth. It was hard to say, but what could she do? She needed this. Prince Gil needed this. She knew that one day, she'll regret all of what she had just said but at least, doing this, she wouldn't worry of the consequences. If Prince Gil knew that she was doing this for his sake, Prince Gil would understand.

The problem was that Prince Gil didn't know of the consequences. He didn't know why she was doing this. He didn't know that this was for his sake.

And so, Prince Gil didn't understand.

Sara thought she saw a hint of confusion and apprehension in the Queen's eyes, but the look was gone so quickly that Sara wondered if she saw those at all.

"Good," Sara bowed down and approached the door. "If you're ever in any trouble, you do know you can tell us, Sara. We'll be glad to help."

Sara nodded. _If only they knew._

* * *

"What did they want?" Vincent asked, curious.

"They wanted to examine me."

"…For what reason?"

"They examined me to confirm their suspicions about me being Kysria's lost Princess, Princess Isabelle."

Prince Vincent immediately stopped his pacing on the floor and stared with deadpanned seriousness at Sara, "and what are the results?"

Sara let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, "I am Princess Isabelle."

Vincent smiled evilly and Sara had to look away. She was sick and tired of seeing him smile just because he gained an upper hand on their twisted kind of relationship, or because he had gained an advantage just being with Sara.

It was just sickening.

"This is great! Now we can have the wedding at a sooner date."

Prince Vincent sounded excited and of course, it made Sara nervous.

"You can't be serious."

Vincent's smile quickly dropped and he glared at Sara, "what do you mean, Princess Isabelle?"

Sara stood up from where she was sitting and glared at Vincent, trying to make her look brave, "you already took my life away from me by simply threatening Prince Gil's life and by forcing me to marry you, and now you're cutting my supposed life shorter by moving the wedding date sooner? Are you really that inhumane? Or do you really like seeing me in agony and constantly in fear?"

_I just want you to love me. And I'm going to make you love me, even if it means making you fear me._

"No. I just want to make you mine sooner, so that nobody—and I mean nobody—can ever get you away from me," Vincent went and touched Sara's shoulders. Sara was quick to shrug them away.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed. "You make me sick. You're a monster Vincent. You don't care what other people feel. You only care for yourself and yourself alone. And you know what? I will never love you. You're a sorry excuse for a man. Do you really think you love me? You don't," Sara wiped her tears away, "because if you really loved me, you would let me go, and you would want what's best for me, which is not this sick twisted thing we call a relationship when really it's all a game to you, an agreement."

Sara turned and left the room, and Vincent found himself suppressing tears. He slid to the floor until he was sitting on it and said to an empty room, "I do love you Sara. The problem is just that I love you too much to let you go."

_If only Sara would understand._

* * *

_What was wrong with Sara? I know something is wrong. I just hope Sara would tell me soon enough. What did the King and Queen want? Why did they call her? _Dorothy mused. Dorothy's thoughts were interrupted by a heavy knocking on the door.

"Just a minute please!" Dorothy shouted while running to the front door.

She opened it to reveal one pale Gil Grissom.

"Prince Gil! Oh my goodness what happened? Why are you so pale? Would you want me to prepare for you some tea?"

Gil gave her weak smile, "no thank you. I'd just want to go to my room for now, maybe get some rest."

Dorothy nodded her approval, "of course."

Gil looked at her thankfully and started up the stairs to his room. Once he got into his room, he went and lain down the bed.

Hank started barking once Gil went inside the room. He went to his master's left side and sat there, as if guarding the Prince.

"Hey boy," Prince Gil said while petting the dog's head.

Prince Gil suddenly stood up, remembering why he hurried to get home. Silently, he started to walk across the room, picked up his telephone, and dial a number he already memorized a year ago.

"Olypius royal castle, head maid Ivy speaking, may I ask who this is and how may I help you?"

Prince Gil smiled, "this is Prince Gil of Blymarix. I was hoping to speak with Princess Jacqueline, if it wouldn't be much of a bother?"

"No, it wouldn't be a bother at all. I'm pleased to hear from you Prince Gil. It's been months since you came to the castle, my dear Prince. Anyway, I'll be calling Princess Jacqueline, Please hold for a moment."

"Thank you," Prince Gil said.

After a few minutes, Prince Gil finally heard a voice.

"Hello? Prince Gil?"

"Princess Jacqueline! It's so nice to finally talk to you again."

"Well, it's nice to talk to you too Prince Gil, but please cut to the chase. I know you're not just calling me for old time's sake."

"Well, I was kind of hoping you could help me…"

"No problem. What exactly do you need me to do?"

Prince Gil smiled.

"I have a plan."


	42. Princess Perfect

Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews. I am so sorry for the really, really late update. Yes I know, I don't have a good excuse, but I was really busy. I haven't found any time to write. Too much has been going on in school, and when I get home, I'm either doing my assignment or too tired to write. So, sorry. I'm not too good with deadlines.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. I probably never will.

**Princess Perfect**

Sara awoke to the sound of the castle's main gates being opened. She opened her eyes to find sunlight streaming in through a small part of her window left uncovered. Sara quickly stood up and opened the drapes, curious as to what the commotion was all about.

Once she looked out the window, she saw a nicely decorated carriage. She quickly went downstairs to see who the visitor was.

"Good morning," Dorothy said. "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"It was fine. Who's the visitor?"

Dorothy beamed, "It is Princess Jacqueline of the kingdom of Olypius. A very nice lady, we met her a few months ago."

"What is she doing here? Is there some kind of royal gathering?" Sara was curious. She never met this Princess Jacqueline, and she wondered why she was here now, when there wasn't any kind of special event.

"We have no idea. But we're not complaining."

Sara and Dorothy went outside to see Prince Gil helping Princess Jacqueline carry her trunks.

Dorothy grinned, "Oh she must be staying here for a long time!"

Sara raised an eyebrow, "why are you so excited?"

"She's one of the kindest Princesses we ever met. We loved her."

Sara looked at Princess Jacqueline and saw her playfully punching Prince Gil. Once Sara saw her features clearly, she felt a sense of jealousy, and longing to be the one beside Prince Gil.

Princess Jacqueline was beautiful. She had shiny black curly hair that was so long, it reached her hips. She had kind amber eyes, perky nose, and luscious full red lips. Her body was lithe and curvy, not unlike Sara's body which was tall and lanky in Sara's opinion. Princess Jacqueline was wearing a casual sleeveless sky blue floral dress, her feet encased in sky blue sandals. It would have been hard to guess that she was a Princess if she wasn't travelling with a carriage that obviously belonged to a royal family.

Dorothy walked ahead of Sara and stopped when she finally reached Princess Jacqueline. Sara was surprised to see Dorothy hug Princess Jacqueline because normally, servants were supposed to bow to royalty.

When Sara finally reached them, she put on a polite smile and curtsied, "good morning Princess Jacqueline."

Princess Jacqueline laughed, "Oh please, none of that! I hate being treated like I'm not normal."

Sara stood up and smiled, "I'm Sara, personal maid of Prince Gil."

Jacqueline hugged her and smiled, "I'm Princess Jacqueline of the kingdom of Olypius. I'm a friend of Gil's."

Prince Gil smiled and took Jacqueline hand, "So, let me show you to your room, Jacque. I'm sure you'll like it. I know you make such a fuss about color and designs so I specifically decorated your room."

Jacqueline laughed, "You make me look bad. Honestly Gil, I'm not that bad of a person, I just don't like it when people don't follow the latest fashion trend."

Together, they walked towards the castle.

Sara looked to Dorothy, "Were they lovers?"

Dorothy smiled, "They were. She was the one we all rooted for because she was the kindest of al the princesses Prince Gil picked. You should have seen the other candidates. They were all brats who wanted nothing but money and power. Actually, all was going well but then they broke it off."

"Why?"

Dorothy shrugged, "No one really knows. They were supposed to get married, because Prince Gil finally proposed, and then on the night of the formal gathering of their families, they broke it off. It's amazing really, that after their break up—which was mutually agreed, by the way—they managed to stay friends. I hope they get back together again, I mean, Prince Gil looked like a mess on the day you announced you were getting married to Prince Vincent, and since you turned out to be Princess Isabelle, Prince Gil has nothing and no one to wait for. I hope they finally get together again. Prince Gil deserves to be happy."

Sara looked to the sky, and even though it hurt, he should move on.

Sara finally replied, "Yes, he does deserve to be happy."

* * *

"So, Gil, you do know that if this plan of yours doesn't work, she'll still get married to Prince Vincent, right?"

Prince Gil nodded.

"And you do know that even if we succeed in making Sara jealous, she might still get married to Prince Vincent, right?"

Again, Prince Gil nodded.

"So what on Earth are you doing, going with this plan that might not give you what you want? Why don't you move on to other plans like I don't know, proving that Prince Vincent kidnapped Sara and made her agree to get married to him if she didn't want to get you or anyone else killed?"

Prince Gil nodded absently and then looked at Jacqueline, "Wait, what?"

Jacqueline stood up from her position on the bed and walked to Prince Gil, "I thought you were smart, Gil. From the story you told me, it seems pretty obvious that Vincent threatened her or bribed her so that she would agree. But knowing Sara, she doesn't seem the type to be bribed. So I'm thinking it was threat, and I'm thinking he threatened you. I'm thinking the reason why Sara crushed your heart in that old abandoned building was to show Vincent that she agreed to his plans and that he should not harm you. Gil, it's the oldest trick in the book, how can you not see the similarities?"

Prince Gil blinked. _How didn't I see that? The whole speech, the whole early marriage planning…It's all part of a clever plan. I knew Vincent would do this._

"You're right."

Princess Jacqueline smiled, "Ah, the light bulb I Gil's head finally turns on. So, what's your plan? Am I still going to make Sara jealous?"

"Yes."

Princess Jacqueline nodded, "And what would you do?"

Prince Gil looked at her seriously, "I'm going to tell my parents."

Jacqueline smiled, "That's my boy!"

* * *

"Come in," the Queen said.

The door opened to reveal Prince Vincent.

"Ah, good morning Vincent."

Vincent smiled hesitantly, "Good morning mother, father. I came here today to talk to you about the wedding. We wanted this wedding to be had at a much sooner date, preferably tomorrow, and I wanted to talk to you about the arrangements."

The Queen smiled politely, urging him to go on.

"Well, Sara wanted the motif to be purple and bronze and I wanted to have a string quartet for the wedding, so can you please arrange the wedding for us? Can you also please arrange the reception, and the honeymoon? We really don't have any preference, just that there be a string quartet, the motif should be purple and bronze, and that we be married by a priest."

The Queen nodded, "We'll do our best."

"Thank you very much, mother. You don't know how much this means to me, to be able to find a wife that would please both you and me."

Prince Vincent turned and walked to the door. He was just going to open the door when the doorknob turned to reveal a breathless and sweaty Prince Gil.

"Brother," Vincent said with a curt nod.

Gil nodded, and Vincent went outside the door.

"Mother, father, I have something to tell you," Gil said.

"Go ahead."

"I love Sara. I have loved her before, I love her now, and I will love her until the day comes when we will finally depart from this life. I have loved her when she was Isabelle, and I still love her now as Sara. It pains me to see her get married to a man she obviously doesn't love, especially when that man is my brother. Mother, father, I know that Sara doesn't love Vincent. She was threatened so that she would marry my brother," Gil said. He took a deep breath, trying to remember the speech he had conjured while running to his parent's room.

"It's one thing to get your heart broken. It's another to get your heart broken because of mistakes you made. I have made this mistake. I had my heart broken, for such stupid reasons. I didn't realize what I had until I lost it. I don't want Sara to commit this mistake. I don't want her to marry someone who she doesn't love. She's too good for him, and she doesn't deserve to be put into such a situation. So may I ask that we interfere with the wedding?"

Gil's heart thudded in his chest. He was nervous. He didn't know if his parents fully supported his idea, or if they would even consider it at all.

"Look Gil, we love you. And we also love your brother. We can clearly see that Sara loved you; maybe she still loves you now. But the problem is that we can't interfere with the wedding because there isn't any hard proof that your brother had threatened her. Weddings are sacred, Gil. They aren't to be messed with," the King said.

"If weddings are sacred, then why are you letting Sara commit a mistake by marrying someone she doesn't love? Such foolishness, father! This is a grave mistake you're making. This wedding will put Sara into a life she doesn't want, doesn't deserve!"

"Gil, enough," the Queen stated.

"But mother, please! You can't let her make this mistake!"

"We will think about it, Gil. I have a feeling that you are right; that she is being threatened to marry Vincent. But until we find proof, I don't know what we'll do. But, for now, we'll think about it."

"The wedding's tomorrow!" Gil shouted. His tears were about to pour.

"I know. We'll think about it."

Gil thanked his parents, and walked out the door feeling defeated. His posture slumped, his face wet from tears. He had made a big mistake, and he didn't have time to correct it.

What's worse was that his mistake wasn't only affecting him. It was also affecting the woman he loved.

Making a mistake was hard. Making sacrifices for the better good, harder.

But sacrificing something for the better good, for it to just be a mistake in the end?

That was the worst.


	43. Here Comes the Bride

Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews. I'll try to write and upload when I can. By the way, upon reading this, don't get too sad. I have a plan.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.

** Here Comes the Bride**

White rose petals were scattered in the aisle, purple silk cloth separated the pews from the said aisle, and beautiful violets and white lilies adorned the altar. It was everything Sara wanted, and at the same time, it was nothing like what Sara wanted.

The decorations were perfect, the dresses were perfect, the location, perfect, and yet Sara didn't want to be the one getting married. It was too soon for her to be making a mistake this big, this _permanent_.

"You shouldn't look so sad."

_Love is a game. It's fun for some, horrifying to others._

Sara turned her head, startled by the voice. She relaxed and released the breath she didn't know she was holding when she realized that the voice belonged to no one other than Dorothy, her maid of honour.

"Shouldn't I? I'm getting married to a man I don't love. I should be sad."

Dorothy smiled sadly, "you should at least try being happy. You get everything. You become the Princess, you get wealthy. It's what every girl dreams of. You should be content with what you have."

"I get everything that I ever wanted. But the problem is, in the process of becoming what I always wanted, I gave up my freedom. I gave up my freedom to love, and choose the person that I want to love."

"They always said be careful what you wish for," Dorothy stated.

"That they did," said Sara. "It's just so unfair. To an outsider, this wedding is perfect. The decorations are lovely, the dresses are exquisite, the guest list is made for royalty...the list goes on. To them this is perfect, but to me, this is the worst day of my life. Because they see this upcoming ceremony as perfect, I have to act like it is perfect for me which is really hard seeing as I'm marrying someone I don't love," Sara laughs bitterly. "This isn't a perfect wedding...this is a perfect illusion! It's so perfect that no one can see the wrong things in this so called wedding."

_Love is never an illusion. It's always the big thing, the sure one._

Dorothy just stared at her sadly.

"This wedding is like a wall. Everyone thinks it's so beautiful, so clean, and so...perfect. They don't look closely enough to see the cracks forming, the smudges in the sides...they don't see those things. The ones that d however, trick themselves into thinking that they saw wrong—thought wrong," Sara sighed. "It's just so unfair."

"I know," Dorothy said.

"When will the ceremony start?" Sara asked.

"Ten more minutes," Dorothy said.

_Like a game, love has its own levels and trials._

"What happened yesterday?" Princess Jacqueline asked.

Gil tried to appear casual; he shrugged nonchalantly. Unfortunately, Princess Jacqueline noticed the slight slumping of his posture, and the frown on his face.

"What happened?" Jacqueline asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I tried convincing them, told them my reasons. They told me they would think about it."

_It is up to you on how to face the hardships Love gives._

"Well, the wedding's starting in eight minutes. What did they think of?"

"I don't know. They didn't tell me, if they do have a plan. I'll just have to stick to plan B," Gil said, his eyes blue as ice.

Jacqueline raised an eyebrow, "what's plan B?"

_Like games, Love has solutions—solutions that you must find._

Gil sighed and turned to the mirror, fixing his tie, "accept the fact that some mistakes can't be fixed."

Jacqueline went to Gil and put her hands on his shoulders. "You can't just do that. You can't just give up, not after what you and Sara have gone through! Too much has been put in stake..."

_But unlike games, you can't undo or just give up on Love._

"...and too much has been lost. Like trust for example," Gil continued. "It's too late. We can do nothing but accept that fact."

"Who are you? The Gil I knew never gave up!" Jacqueline exclaimed.

"The Gil you knew wasn't broken by heartbreak and heartache. Nor has he been so tired of fighting for things when in the end, he knows that he would lose anyway."

"If you really want to give up for yourself, then at least don't give up for me. Fight for Sara," Jacqueline exclaimed.

Gil turned around, "why are you so adamant about me fighting for Sara? What is it?"

Jacqueline turned around, and started walking away when Gil grabbed her wrist.

"It's Vincent isn't it? You love him."

_Love is complicated—it can never be explained fully._

Jacqueline sighed and turned to face Gil, "yes. I loved him then, and I still love him now."

Gil released her wrist. "If you loved him, then why did you get together with me?"

Jacqueline sighed and sat at the foot of Gil's bed, "because I thought that dating you might make him jealous. Because I thought that if we were together, he would finally realize that someone loved him. If only he looked at what he had."

_Love often breaks you down before you can even get up._

Gil sat at his bed and took Jacqueline's hand in his. "We both made mistakes. But now, there's no other option left but to accept the fact that they're getting married. And that we'll be in the sidelines, looking from the outside in just how big our mistake is. We're both cowards; you never did tell him how you really felt about him, and I never did let Sara into my heart. I never really trusted her with my heart because I was always afraid that she would leave me. And now that she did leave me, I have no one to blame but myself."

Jacqueline smiled sadly.

_Like playing games, one must have practice or experience._

Amber twirled around in her beautiful lavender dress with white patterns at the sides while Cheska stepped into her brand new silver shoes.

"How long is it until the wedding starts?" Faith asked.

"Four minutes," Hazel said.

"Hurry up people! Dorothy might get mad if we're not there in time. We are bridesmaids after all. We shouldn't be late!" Stella said.

"Just...wait a minute. I'm still fixing my hair, and Luna over there is still putting on the necklace she's supposed to wear," Caramel said.

Olivia looked outside the window, her face looking forlorn, "Sara's so sad. She's marrying someone she obviously doesn't like, let alone love. Remember those days when Sara would avoid Prince Vincent?"

"It makes me sad too, but we can't exactly do anything about it," Shane said. "We don't have proof that Prince Vincent did bribe her or threaten her into marrying him."

"Sara deserves something better than him," Hope said.

_Experience is important because those who are experienced know that Love is often unfair._

Ruby nodded, "I agree."

"Okay, everyone's ready. Let's go!" Rose exclaimed.

_Love tests people, pushing them to their limits._

Sitting stiffly, the people looked to the aisle as the wedding finally started. The violins started playing, and the orchestra took that as their cue to start playing.

Sara can't help but think that the music is so fitting seeing as it's so melancholic.

_Like games, Love isn't always a happy thing. _

Prince Vincent was already at the groom's supposed position—near the altar.

A flower girl started throwing white rose petals gracefully, making sure that the petals would fall onto the aisle and not onto the guests.

The ring bearer came next.

Pair by pair, the bridesmaids and groomsmen started walking down the aisle, the bridesmaids' dresses so beautiful under the lovely and romantic lighting.

Then, the maid-of-honour and the best man were next. Dorothy and Gil walked together down the aisle, their eyes cold and their posture slightly slumped. Of course, no one would notice this except for Sara because her posture was like theirs too. Slumped, and feeling defeated.

_Most of the time, Love is sad._

And finally, it was Sara's turn to walk down the aisle with her uncle and aunt, King Dale and Queen Renee.

With her chin held up and her posture stiff, she started walking down the aisle to the biggest mistake she would ever make. Her eyes were not the usual warm brown but they were cold and unforgiving. She made sure never to stare at the carpet. She would not let Vincent see that she felt defeated. She would not let him see her vulnerable.

_But it is up to you to make it through the sad parts._

She finally reached the altar. Sara just stared at it hollowly, knowing that there was no more chance to back out. This was it. This was permanent. Vaguely, he realized that Queen Renee and King Dale went and kissed her on both cheeks before leaving to take their seats. Sara took Vincent's hand, squeezing it as hard as she possible could, hoping that he would at least get hurt by it.

Sara didn't listen to the priest. It just hurt too much. Hearing it and listening to the priest made it seem more formal and permanent to Sara.

Sara realized the irony of the situation. She once wished she was a princess so that Gil could take the risk for her. Now that she was becoming one, she hated it.

Reality was so mean sometimes, wasn't it?

_It is up to you to figure out ways on how to understand Love._

She realized that it was the time for their vows.

"Sara, I love you. You are beautiful like no other, intelligent and kind like no other. You have faced so many hardships in your life—"

'_And you're about to add up to those hardships...' _thought Sara.

_Like games, love often has at least one antagonist._

"—and I would like nothing more than to spend all my life trying to make you feel better and feel loved. I would very much like to care for you as a man cares for his wife, and I would very much want to have you in my arms every night."

_And it is up to you to survive Love._

Sara gulped audibly. It was now her time to say her vows. All of the things she put into her letter were all lies of course. She didn't like lying but it would be really hard to explain to the priest why she didn't have a vow if she didn't lie.

_Because if you don't..._

"Prince Vincent, love knows no boundaries. I'm so glad that you loved me no matter my status in life was, and I'm so glad to know that you care for me the same amount I care for you. I have seen nor met any man like you—all of them fail into comparison—and I consider myself extremely lucky that I met you."

_Like a game, you'll be..._

Then, the priest spoke, and finally, the part Sara had been waiting for had arrived; the part where the priest asks if someone objects to the wedding.

...10...

_Please, please...someone, anyone!_

...9...

_Prince Gil, please._

...8...

_I know that you know Prince Gil..._

...7...

_I know that you know that Vincent threatened me._

...6...

_Please, let me out of this prison._

...5...

_I still want my freedom._

...4...

_I don't think anyone's objecting..._

...3...

_Because no one's objecting to the wedding... _

...2...

_I'm just going to say this..._

...1...

_In case you don't know, Prince Gil..._

...0...

_I love you._

"You may now kiss the bride."

_Game over._


	44. Sorrowful Soul

Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews. Again, sorry for the late update because, life's just hectic. I can't write, and inspiration rarely visits me.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.

**Sorrowful Soul**

"This is a dream, a nightmare. It can't be real. It just…it just can't be," Jacqueline cried. "Gil! I thought you were going to do something? I thought…I thought there was a chance…a small chance that the wedding could be stopped…What happened?"

Gil was pacing his room, his eyes bloodshot. He clumsily ran a hand through his hair and stopped pacing. "I don't know."

Jacqueline took her handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed her eyes with it. It did no good, however, because her handkerchief was already wet from when she dabbed her eyes earlier. "Fate's a cruel mistress, isn't she?"

Gil sighed. "Don't blame it on fate, or destiny for that matter. I refuse to believe that Sara's destiny is this. Blame it on luck, and the fact that I was a coward that I didn't stand up and stop the wedding like I wanted to."

Jacqueline smiled sadly, her eyes still watering. "We should probably get back to the party. Everyone must be looking for us."

Gil straightened his shirt and walked to the door. "We probably should." Just as he was going to open the door, the doorknob turned, and Princess Catherine came in.

"Oh Gil, I'm so sorry," Catherine muttered before hugging him.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

Princess Sofia and the others went inside the room, hugging Gil and Jacqueline, trying to comfort them even though they knew there was no possible chance of them undoing the marriage.

"Oh Jacque, you look awful," Princess Sofia said, dabbing Jacqueline's eyes with her own handkerchief. "I'm so sorry."

Jacqueline smiled sadly. "Let's just get back to the party."

* * *

Sara sat down stiffly on her seat, her eyes scanning the room, looking for the man she truly loved. She forced a smile on her face and looked at her husband, a man she hated, trying to look like she was in love so that the people wouldn't question the marriage. Gil's life was at stake, and she had to protect him even if he didn't know.

The music was lovely, the food exquisite. Sara couldn't help but wish that Gil was her husband instead of this man. She would have picked marrying Gil in a barn than marrying Vincent in a beautiful place, with delicious food and beautiful decorations. But of course, this was her own decision, and so, she only had herself to blame.

Sara's sadness was infectious. The people, instead of smiling and laughing and congratulating the couple merrily, were picking at their food, forcing smiles on their faces, and congratulating the couple as if they were forced to do so. The so called party was terrible. After all, they weren't celebrating. Not really. Perhaps Vincent was celebrating, but certainly not Sara. The party was an indication that she lost, and that Vincent won. In the middle of the celebration, Sara couldn't help but think that maybe she didn't really have a chance of winning in the first place. Perhaps it was always destined to be like this, to be married to a man she didn't love.

Fate was cruel, just like her luck.

She couldn't help but think that maybe she really was destined to be an orphan, that maybe it was really destined for her parents to die so early. Maybe she really was destined to be a maid, to meet her true love, and let him slip though her fingers. Maybe it was really supposed to happen, that she was to marry a man she didn't love. Maybe Fate really decided early on to make her miserable, to be so near to a man she loved, yet not really reaching him.

She wanted to scream, wanted to run, wanted to slap Vincent in the face and douse him with the wine in her goblet. But of course, cowardice had prevented her from doing so, perhaps with the help of the cruel mistress Fate.

* * *

Gil and the others entered the garden where they were supposed to be celebrating the marriage of Sara and Vincent. The place wasn't deathly silent, no it was actually the opposite of it. The place was filled with hushed voices and whispers you can only hear once you were up close with the person whispering. Forks and spoons scraped the plates, not really reaching the mouth of the person supposed to be eating.

"This is the happiest and most entertaining party I've been to," Greg deadpanned, obviously sarcastic.

Heather smirked. "It is most definitely the most entertaining party I've been to. I swear it's more entertaining than sleeping with Jim."

"I'm pretending I didn't hear that," Jim said from Gil's side.

Jacqueline daintily sat down at her table, and the others followed suit. The scraping of the chairs on the floor seemed so loud in the garden filled with hushed voices, Jacqueline couldn't help but wince.

Warrick sighed. "This party looks and sounds like we're in a funeral. There are the hushed voices, the whispers, and the people who aren't eating their food. Check, check, and check. We just need some tears and this would be complete."

Jacqueline looked longingly at Vincent who was looking at Sara with love in his eyes. A lone tear escaped her eye and slipped down her cheek.

Nick looked at her and sighed. "…Tears? Check."

"Oh honey," Sofia said and hugged her, trying to comfort her. "This will all be fine in the end."

Jacqueline couldn't help but think that what Sofia said wasn't true. It was already ending, and it wasn't fine.

She just couldn't agree because already, it was the beginning of the end.

* * *

Dorothy swallowed the remaining wine in her glass for liquid courage, but most unfortunately, it wasn't strong enough to make her drunk. She plucked up her courage, stood up, and hit her glass of wine with her fork daintily, indicating that she was going to make her speech.

"Hello, I'm Dorothy, maid of honour. I'm going to say my speech now," she paused and smiled her fake charming smile. "Sara is a good friend of mine. I took her under my wing when she came here, and I showed her how to do things here. I cared for her very deeply, and considered her as a little sister of mine. I've tried to protect her, and I've failed, so many times. I've failed to protect her so many times, I've lost count. Thank goodness Gil was there to protect her those times I wasn't able to." She paused, trying to regain her breath. "However, Gil can't be there by her side forever, and cannot protect her forever. Vincent came into the picture, and I can safely say that I can trust him to protect Sara from others."

"Love is a special, once in a lifetime event. People who are lucky enough to find theirs grab the opportunity to marry their loved one, so they would forever be together. And I just have to say that I'm glad that Vincent and Sara took the opportunity to marry. To the happy couple," Dorothy said, nodding and raising her glass in the direction of the couple, "congratulations, and may the Lord bless you."

People clapped, more out of politeness than out of happiness, and raised their glass.

Dorothy sat down shakily to her seat and asked one of the hired men to bring her another glass of wine. The words tasted like vile, and it hurt to say it, but nonetheless, she said it because she needed to.

Dorothy bowed her head, and she cried. She cried for her friend, a friend she considered a little sister. She cried for her other friend a prince who let his love slip away from his fingers two times, one when he was still young, and now. A tear slipped down her cheek, and went inside her cup of wine.

And later, when she would drink her cup of wine, she would swear it tasted perfect.

Because it was made with heartbreak of two people, people who lost each other two times because of Fate.

* * *

Gil shivered. It suddenly seemed so cold in the garden after Dorothy's speech.

"I'm going to the bar…do you need something?" he asked to the group.

The princesses, Warrick, Nick, and Greg shook their heads. Brass spoke up, "Do you need me to go with you?"

Gil shook his head, "No need." He then started walking away from the group, towards the bar which was located at the far corner of the garden. Vaguely, he saw a figure sitting down on a high stool, drinking brandy like it was water. Once he was there, he looked straight ahead, ordering a glass of brandy for himself. The bartender nodded, immediately giving him the glass of brandy he wanted.

"Hello fella! This night is such a fine, fine evening, isn't it?" a voice from Gil's right side slurred.

Gil looked to the drunken man, annoyed. He just wanted his peace, and he just wanted to drink his glass of brandy in silence. Once he saw the man however, he gasped.

"Aren't you the priest?" Gil exclaimed.

The man laughed drunkenly, managing to make himself fall from his stool in the process. "You're funny! You're hila—hila—damn, I forgot the word! Hilarion? Hilariod? Oh well, it doesn't matter!" He laughed.

Gil looked at the man, horrified. What kind of priest got drunk at parties? He glanced at the people at the party, trying to see if they heard the loud priest, and he was relieved to see that they didn't even notice the man.

"How many glasses of brandy did you give him?" Gil asked the bartender.

"I gave him about fourteen glasses. Listen, your majesty, please get him out of here. He's had too many drinks."

Gil ignored the bartender and talked to the man. He was curious because well, what kind of priest got drunk?

"Aren't you the priest?" Gil asked.

"Yep!" the man happily said. "Did I act my part right? I think I did, I mean, well, everybody believed me!"

Gil's eyebrow rose. "What did you mean, 'act my part right'?"

The man made a shushing motion with his index finger and beckoned Gil closer. "Don't tell anybody this, but I'm a fake priest! That Prince and the pretty princess aren't really married!" he whispered, and then when Gil sat up straight in his seat, the man giggled. "That Prince and the pretty princess aren't really married…hey! I made a rhyme!" he drunkenly said. Those were the last words he said before he fell to the ground, still laughing, rolling around in the dirt.

Gil paid no attention to him though, because only one thing was on his mind.

"_Don't tell anybody, but I'm a fake priest! That Prince and the pretty princess aren't really married!"_

Gil stood up suddenly, and ran towards the party.

Perhaps, Fate decided to smile upon them that moment.

Maybe Fate wasn't really that cruel a mistress after all.


	45. Mysterious Night

Author's note: So sorry for not updating sooner. Life's just so hectic, and I can't seem to find time to upload chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.

**Mysterious Night**

_The stars are beautiful_, Sara thought, _it seems such a shame to be married to Vincent on such a nice day. _

Somewhere in the background, a fork clanged against a wine glass. The person who clanged the fork shouted, "Kiss! We want a kiss!"

…_Such a shame to be kissing Vincent on such a nice day too._ Sara thought.

"Well darling, shouldn't we grant this man's request?" Vincent asked, his eyebrow rising, a smirk on his face as if he was saying, _I won. _As much as Sara abhorred the idea of kissing him again, she had to because she was playing a part, a part she couldn't let anyone know the reason why she played it.

Putting on a fake smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, she said, "Sure darling, I would absolutely love to. After all, your lips taste delicious."

A choking sound was heard in the background, and Sara laughed internally. It was a good thing that she didn't see the various faces of the people seated at their table; the faces of the groomsmen, and bridesmaids.

Cheska was blushing. _He tastes awesome? Wow. I never knew. Score, Sara!_

Faith was holding in her laughter. _Nice one, Sara. Nice game you have there. God, I hope I never become your enemy. Humiliation sucks._

Hope was deathly white. _Sara? Did he poison you, or something? I can get one of the royal healers for you, you know…_

Amber was shaking her head. _I did not just hear that. No, no, no. No sir. _

Rose had a mischievous smile on her face. _Sara, you've got a nice man right there. If he tastes awesome right now, I wonder how loud you'd be after this night…_

Shane was paling by the second. _Oh my God, the mental images of Prince Vincent…just…no._

Hazel tilted her head, confusion visible on her face. _But I thought she wasn't in love with him?_

Luna was smiling. _All my years working for Prince Vincent and I didn't know this fact?_

Ruby was coughing. _Tap that, Sara. Geez, what is up with me? I should definitely not be thinking like this!_

Olivia spit out her wine and started trying to clean her dress. _That was a_ _wrong time to drink wine, Olivia, wrong time._

Stella was biting her fingernails, her eyebrows knit in confusion. _But, what about Prince Gil? Sara, get your head out of it! Prince Gil is way hotter than Prince Vincent._

Caramel was staring into space, her eyes wide as saucers. _Did I just hear what I thought I heard?_

Dorothy's posture went stiff and still. _I hope that Sara isn't drugged. I also hope that they wouldn't be so loud…Oh my God, the horror when Queen Emily was newly married to King Arthur. I hope they wouldn't be like that…my ears practically bled every night._

Vincent wiped the smile off his face. '_What?' _he thought, but then he put his smile back on. Sara wanted a kiss? She'll get it. "Thank you for the compliment dear," he said and leaned towards Sara.

Sara wiped the smirk off her face. _Wait, what?_ But then suddenly, his lips were nearing hers, and she couldn't really avoid him, so she just waited for his lips to attach with hers. _Three…two…one…ze—_

"Stop!" Gil shouted.

Vincent stopped. Sara let out a relieved sigh, but then her eyebrow rose when she saw who shouted. Heads turned to look at Gil, and Vincent let out an irritated huff.

"What is it? Look, you're my brother and all, but this is just unacceptable! Stop messing with my wedding!" Vincent shouted.

"This isn't a real wedding," Gil said, walking to the groom and bride's table. "At least, it's not a real wedding in the eyes of the Lord."

Vincent looked at him, his eyes narrowing. "What is this, Gil? A cruel joke? A prank? Well, stop it because it's not funny. We got married in a church, with a priest."

Gil smirked. "Well, the priest was a fake. He was not a real priest. This supposed 'marriage' is not real."

A gasp was heard all throughout the room. Vincent paled. "No, no, no…this is not true. It can't be! Show me proof."

Gil smiled evilly, "Well you see, if some people would like proof, you can go to the bar near the edge of the garden, and see for yourself. The man there, the supposed 'priest', is currently drinking himself to death with brandy."

Many people scrambled away from the party. Some were going to go to the bar to see for themselves if what the Prince had said was true but most, however, were scrambling to just get away from the party which was filled with an aura of sadness.

Vincent turned to look at his parents. "King Arthur? Mom? I asked you to arrange my wedding. Do you know about this?"

King Arthur bowed his head, shameful. Queen Emily stood up. "Vincent, I'm going to tell you the truth. Yes, we did."

_This can't be true, _Sara thought. _What if he still kills Gil because we're not married? I can't have Gil killed._

"How could you? I trusted you! Is it because Gil is your favorite? Am I not good enough a son for you?" Vincent shouted.

"I have no favorite. I love you both, which is why I decided to hire someone to be a fake priest tonight. Vincent, you don't realize what you have in front of you. You should not get married to a girl you don't love."

"What do you mean? I love Sara!"

The Queen walked towards Vincent. "No. You are not in love with Sara. You are merely infatuated with her. You are deluding yourself that you are in love with her, when in reality, you are not. You're in love with another girl, a girl you once thought you couldn't have because someone got to her first. You're pretending, acting like you love Sara because in your head, this is some kind of revenge, taking away the girl your brother really loves, because you think that by taking her away from him, you would get your revenge from when your brother took the girl you loved."

"No, no, no. This is not true!" Vincent cried out. He was panicking. Were his feelings and emotions that visible? Was he not a good actor as he once thought?

"Yes, yes it is. You love another. You can't marry Sara. You don't really love her, you just think you love her," Queen Emily said.

Jacqueline stood up from her table and ran to Vincent's table. She was not entirely sure that the Queen was talking about her, but she took the chance anyway. She ran, and when she finally reached Vincent, she kissed him, with all the passion and all the love she could put in it. Vincent kissed back, hugging Jacqueline to his chest. It was over all too soon; Vincent pushed Jacqueline away, not too forcefully to hurt her, just enough to put space in between them.

Jacqueline paled, a tear rolling on her cheek. "Vincent, I love you. Don't do this, please."

Prince Vincent gently wiped her tear with his hand. "You were always so beautiful, even when you cried. Please don't cry, Jacque. It's heartbreakingly beautiful, and I'm not worth your tears. I was never good enough for you. Please don't cry."

Queen Emily smiled and took King Arthur's hand. "Let's go. They need some privacy," she whispered. She motioned for the remaining guests to leave the vicinity quietly.

Jacqueline unknowingly leaned into Prince Vincent's touch. "You're wrong. I'm the one who isn't worthy of you. Please don't leave."

Vincent smiled bitterly. "I have to think about this first," he said, and then he walked away. Princess Jacqueline just stood there, unable to do anything but let the tears fall.

Gil looked at Sara and saw that she was quiet. He approached her and tried to touch her hand but she put it out of reach.

"Do you always have to play the knight in shining armor? Do you always have to save me? Well guess what, I can do this on my own! I don't always have to be the damsel in distress, and I don't always have to be saved!" Sara said, angry at Gil. She was angry that Gil never seemed to get it, that she was getting married to Vincent for Gil. If they weren't married at all, Gil could be killed! Why did he have to tell them that the priest was a fake?

It was too much for Sara to be near Gil, and so, she ran from the garden, into the castle, to her bedroom. Gil was left standing there, too shocked to even move, not even knowing what it was he did that made Sara so angry.

Finally, Gil stopped his musings and walked to where Jacqueline was now seated. He kneeled in front of her, feeling awful because she was still crying.

"Love's a bitch, isn't it? It keeps you hanging on its every word, lets you fall without catching you. It isn't fair," she spat, tears still streaming down her face.

"Life's hardly fair," whispered Gil.


	46. Lady Adelaide

Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews!

Disclaimer: CSI isn't mine.

**Lady Adelaide**

Sara strolled silently in the garden, her mind full of thoughts. What was she going to do? She didn't know. She hoped that she could find the answers to the million questions she had in her head. What was going to happen now? Was the deal still on? What will happen to Prince Gil? What will happen to her? What will happen to Princess Jacqueline?

She didn't know.

The sun shined brightly and the birds seemed so merry, singing on the branches of the trees in the garden. The garden had been cleared earlier of the decorations and the things they used in the supposed "celebration". In a way, Sara was happy that she didn't have to marry someone like Vincent. He wasn't what she wanted, and besides, she didn't like his personality. Sara could only wonder what Jacqueline saw in him. On the other hand, she was saddened by the fact that she didn't know Vincent at all. She didn't know how his mind worked, and she didn't know if he would continue with their arrangement.

A trumpet played in the background, and Sara turned around, expecting to see another royalty behind her. But that was before she realized that there was no royalty behind her simply because the royalty must still be entering the castle in the main grounds.

She swished her skirt—a beautiful gray one with white embroidery at the sides—and started walking to the main grounds. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned and saw Dorothy.

"So…how are you, dear?" Dorothy asked. "You must be shaken up from the events that happened yesterday."

Sara smiled ruefully. "Shocked is an understatement."

"I can't believe the Queen would do such a thing."

"So did I, Dorothy."

The two reached the end of the stone hallway and walked to the main grounds. Dorothy stopped and scanned the grounds for the expected carriage, but found none.

"That's strange. Where's the carriage?" she asked.

Sara shook her head, "I don't know."

Suddenly, the gates opened and a royal blue carriage designed with silver rolled in.

"Oh no," Dorothy groaned.

"Why?" Sara asked.

"That's Lady Adelaide's carriage. We hate her."

Sara raised an eyebrow in response, "…because…?"

Dorothy smirked and turned to face her. "You'll find out soon enough. Come on, we better meet her or she'll freak out."

Dorothy picked up her yellow skirt and started sprinting near the carriage. Sara followed, managing to avoid tripping in her high heels.

The carriage door opened, and a beautiful lady climbed out of the carriage.

The lady had beautiful long red hair as red as an apple, and a figure as slim as a model's. Her eyes were the color of chocolate, and her nose was pointy in a way that fitted her. She was dressed immaculately, her gown a beautiful violet, and upon her head; a silver tiara adorned with diamonds and sapphires.

Upon seeing her, Sara and Dorothy both bowed.

Lady Adelaide picked up her fan from behind her and started fanning herself with it. Her fan was the color of sky blue, with white designs on its sides.

"Lady Adelaide," Dorothy said, "it is our pleasure to see you here again. What have we done to have you as our fine company for today?"

"Stand up," Lady Adelaide commanded. "You, what's your name?"

"Dorothy, ma'am."

"Donnie, go and fetch me Queen Emily. She and I have matters to discuss," Lady Adelaide said, her voice oozing with disgust. "What is this? Your castle is such a mess! Have you no shame to your kingdom? And what will the people say? Go. Fetch me Queen Emily."

"It's Dorothy, ma'am."

"I do not care. I can call you whatever I want. For all I care, I can call you my name! But, I will do no such thing. I am the epitome of beauty, and of course, I will not taint my name with your face. I am much more wonderful than you will ever hope to be."

"Yes ma'am," Dorothy said, standing up. "I will be here shortly, madam."

"Well," Adelaide raised an eyebrow, "what are you waiting for? Go! You see this beautiful head? It is now being filled with strands of white hair. Go now!" She ordered.

Dorothy bowed and ran to the castle, not even caring if her skirt got muddy.

Sara stood up. "Milady, how can I be of service?"

"Bring my bags. Have them brought to your finest guest room," she said. She looked at Sara up and down. "What is your name?"

"Sara, milady."

"Well Sadie. Go and bring my bags. I also expect my daughter to be waiting for me. I want to talk to her."

"…Yo-you-your daughter?" Sara stammered.

"Yes, my daughter. Are you deaf? Were you born with no ears? Didn't you hear what I said? My daughter! Now go!"

"Yes ma'am," Sara said and ran to the castle. Upon entering the castle, she saw Dorothy waiting for her at the side.

"I thought she ordered you to fetch the Queen?"

"She can wait."

"She is awful," Sara paused. "Who is her daughter, by the way? She told me to summon her daughter."

"Oh. That. Her daughter is Princess Heather."

"But, Princess Heather is so kind. How come her mother is…well…that?" Sara asked.

"Lord only knows, dear. Lord only knows. Besides, I don't even care. I would prefer Princess Heather the way she is now than be like her mother. That would be a travesty. I can't even imagine it," Dorothy said. When they finally got to the stair case, Dorothy spoke. "I have to go. I would really prefer it before she orders my head on a plate."

"Go," Sara said. "It would be such a shame if your head were on a plate. You're too wise. Such wisdom shouldn't be wasted."

Dorothy sighed. "Yes, such a shame. I have to go before she goes all freaked out, and says 'off with your head!' Bye Sara."

"Bye."

Sara walked up the stairs, and knocked on the guest door in which Princess Heather stayed at. The door opened and Heather smiled.

"I see you've met my mother," she said.

Sara started to bow, but Heather stopped her before she could. "Please, none of that. You'll be a Princess soon enough, once you become reinstated. No more formalities—unless we are in my mother's line of sight, of course, in which case, you should bow until your head reaches the ground."

Sara smiled. "How did you know I've met her?"

"I've been staring at the grounds, and I saw mommy dearest and her royal carriage. I assume she's been calling for me?"

Sara nodded. Princess Heather sighed. "Alright, you go ahead, I'll just make myself look more presentable."

"I'm afraid that I can't quite go back without you. Your mother might order the others to put my head on a silver plate."

Heather laughed. "Mother will do no such thing. She will put your head on a golden plate, not a silver one."

Heather finished with arranging her hair and smiled. "Well, let's go. I shudder to imagine what mother would think if we were awfully late."

Heather and Sara walked side by side. "So, if you don't mind me asking—no offense, of course—how come your mother's like…that?" Sara flinched. It came out way harsher than what she had heard in her mind.

Heather laughed. "She was brought up by a Queen and a King that were strict on traditions. She is a nice Queen though, once you get to know her. She just has that personality when she doesn't know a person that well yet."

"Do you have any advice to give me?" Sara asked.

Heather looked at her, confusion evident on her face. "Give you advice on what, exactly?"

"…On what to do and what not to do around her, of course."

"Ah," Heather said. "Sara, I don't think we have enough time to give you advice on what not to do. My only advice is this; never lose your temper, and always praise her."

They were at the main grounds now, and they saw Lady Adelaide with her beautiful fan, and a white parasol with blue birds stitched on it.

"…At last! My skin was beginning to wrinkle from all the time I was forced to wait here," she said. She turned to look at Heather and smiled. "Oh darling, you look beautiful as always."

Sara covered her face with her handkerchief and rolled her eyes.

"Now, young girl, prepare your finest guest room, and be quick! I do not like to be kept waiting here."

Sara bowed and muttered a "yes ma'am", and she picked up her skirt and ran to the kitchens.

The kitchen was full of muttering, and voices complaining. Sara opened the kitchen doors, and at once, the voices stopped. Once they saw that it was only Sara, they continued chatting and complaining.

"Hello Sara," Cheska said. "So you've met Lady Adelaide."

Sara sighed. "Yes, yes I did. Is she always that awful?"

Hope nodded. "…Always. If she isn't awful, then it's either someone's impersonating her, or she drank some potion."

Stella laughed. "Don't be so mean, Hope. She's not that bad."

"She once told me that I could use some hair potion and that woodland creatures lived in my hair!" Hope said.

"Okay, maybe she is that bad, but don't be mean," Stella laughed.

Amber smiled. "You know Sara, we hated her."

"…Hated? Past tense?" Sara asked.

Ruby nodded. "We hated her. Now, we're just used to it. We're immune to her insults by now."

Luna laughed. "We used to hate her so much we had a nickname for her royal blue carriage."

Sara took a seat on one of the stools. "…A nickname?"

Dorothy nodded from where she was looking over the cooking. "We used to call it the 'Royal Blue Doom'."

"She used to come here often?" Sara asked.

Ruby, Olivia, and Stella nodded.

Caramel smirked. "I just remembered. Once, when Luna was still a newbie here, she met Lady Adelaide at dinner."

Luna groaned. "Please…spare me the humiliation. I do not want to relive that awful moment."

Sara smiled. "What happened?"

"Back then, I didn't know that maids were expected to lift up their skirt a bit from the ground. I thought only Princesses were supposed to do such a thing. And so, Lady Adelaide made a point about me being a human broom. She said, and I quote, 'I applaud you for being such an environmentalist, saving your kingdom's beauty by cleaning litters piece by piece.' That was horrifying."

Amber smiled and continued chopping vegetables. "She was a horror but not anymore. Eventually, you'll get used to it, the more she does that, the less fear we feel."

Sara nodded. "I guess I'll just have to get used to her, then."

A pause.

"Does anybody want to help me clean her room?"

* * *

Sara walked briskly to the room with Shane, Faith, and Rose. In her hands were several bed sheets, and some rags.

"I still stand by what I said earlier. We should have picked blue bed sheets and blue curtains. She will have our heads," Rose said.

"Oh hush, Rose. She'll have to make do with these. If worse comes to worse, we'll just paint them blue," Faith said, almost dropping the curtains `

They turned a corner and Sara almost dropped the things she was carrying.

There, in the middle of the hallway, was Prince Vincent. He was wearing a blood red top, and black pants. His hand was running through his hair, a sign that he was anxious.

He turned to the sound of the footsteps, and immediately, Sara, Rose, Faith, and Shane bowed, careful to not drop the various things they were carrying.

"Prince Vincent, good morning."

Prince Vincent gave them a curt nod, his eyes searching for something, or rather, someone.

Sara kept her head bowed, wishing that the Prince didn't see her, or if he did, that he wouldn't notice her.

No such luck though, because after looking at their heads, Vincent tapped her shoulder. "We need to talk."

Well.

This was going to be awkward.


	47. Talk the Talk, Walk the Walk

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews! I'm so sorry that I uploaded this later than what I expected. We're nearing the end. This story is just going to be 50 chapters long, and I am so proud of myself for writing this story. I feel so proud that when I read this story from the start again, I can proudly say that I have improved my writing, and I am so proud of myself for that.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.

**Talk the Talk, Walk the Walk**

A tense silence filled the room as Vincent paced back and forth, trying to find words to say. Sara shifted uncomfortably in her seat, wondering what Vincent had to say. Was this finally it? Was Vincent finally going to tell her that yes, she still had to marry him, for real this time? Sara was nervous. She didn't want to be with him, and yet, she didn't want to not be with him.

Not being with him meant that he would kill Gil, and she certainly couldn't have that.

"So, I've been thinking," Vincent started. He cleared his throat and continued. "A lot, actually. I've been thinking about me, you, and us. I also thought about Gil, and Ja-Jacque," he stammered.

Sara just nodded.

"I realized that I was wrong. What I did was wrong. I should never have forced you to marry me. I wasn't even that in love with you!" He sat down beside Sara, putting his head in his hands. "I didn't realize that until now."

"What made you realize it, then?"

"It's not a matter of _what, _Sara. It's a matter of _who_. It's Jacque. I can't believe that I've been so…oblivious. When I had that talk with her the night of what was supposed to be our wedding, I had an…epiphany, I suppose. I don't know, it was all so sudden, you know? I just realized that I didn't love you, that everything I thought I loved about you, those were things I loved about Jacqueline. Your hard headedness, I loved that about her." His voice was stilted, as if he was still looking for words to say. "It was all so sudden. Suddenly, I saw you in a new light. I saw her in a new light. I began having flashbacks, having memories come back to me. Memories of her, and me."

Sara awkwardly put her hand on his back, not knowing what to do. She had never been in his position, and she hoped never to be in his position. She settled on rubbing his back, making him calm down a bit from his stressed state. He calmed down, but he didn't stop talking. There was a want, no,a _need_, to tell her everything, to explain.

"So, I ran." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I know, it was stupid. But I just had to get out of there. I had to breathe fresh air, I needed to take a break from all the drama. It was so, so stupid of me to leave Jacqueline there, possibly thinking the worst of herself, but I couldn't take the pressure. I started seeing Jacqueline. The real Jacqueline. The Jacqueline before the whole Gil/Jacque relationship. I started noticing everything she did, started remembering the fun times we had. I compared those times to our brief relationship, and I realized that I didn't want this. I didn't want us. I didn't want to force you into loving me. I wanted somebody who really wanted me, like Jacqueline. I realized that the few times we held hands had much more meaning that the time we kissed at the wedding." Vincent took Sara's hands in his and looked her in the eye. "I want you to know that I never meant for this to happen. I never meant to hurt you. It's just that I was immature, and jealousy had taken over me, chasing my rational thoughts away. Believe me when I say I've never felt so awful in my life for doing so many horrible things. I was never _that _person, the person who bullied other people into doing things he wanted. I am so sorry Sara. I was never always like this, I promise."

He looked down, ashamed of all his wrongdoings, and Sara squeezed his hands.

"I believe you, and I forgive you."

He looked up slowly, as if not believing what he heard.

"Really?"

Sara nodded, and Vincent hugged her dearly, his tears coming down his cheeks in wet trails. When they finally parted, Vincent spoke. "You're a kind lady, Sara. Gil is lucky to have you."

"If he'll still have me, that is," Sara continued bitterly.

Vincent smiled sadly. "Don't worry Sara, he'll still have you. It's me we have to worry about. I'm not so sure Jacqueline would still have me after she found out about what I did and about the man I became. She is kind, but everyone has limitations, boundaries that shouldn't be crossed."

Sara smiled at him. "Don't worry about her. She'll still have you. How can she not when she is so in love with you?"

"Still, I can't believe how oblivious I had been," Vincent admitted.

Sara made him look at her in the eye, and in a lousy attempt to cheer him up, she joked.

"Apparently, it runs in the family."

* * *

_A small flower. Blue, red, orange, yellow. What was he going to pick? There were a lot of purple flowers, but he guessed she liked blue._

_Well, purple had blue in it, didn't it?_

"_Vince! Vince! Where are you?"_

_Vincent stood up quickly, picking a flower, not looking at what it was, just hoping that it was pretty, and that it wasn't dangerous, or poisonous for that matter._

_A girl, wearing a light brown sleeveless dress, with a white hat upon her head, ran to him. She shouted, "Vince! I can't run properly in heels! Come here, please."_

_Vincent just smiled, and shook his head playfully. The girl pouted, and Vincent started walking to her, knowing he couldn't really resist her._

"_Flowers for you, milady," Vincent said, handing her the flower from behind his back. When he gave her the flower, his thumb shifted and hit a sharp…something._

_That was when he realized that he had picked a rose._

"_Oh Vince," Jacqueline whispered, sniffing the rose, "you didn't have to do this."_

"_I had to. It was your birthday, and the dress I ordered for you hadn't come yet. This will have to do for the meantime."_

"_Come on Vince, let's go to your room and I'll patch up your thumb," Jacqueline said, taking his other hand and pulling him to the castle. One quick glance at his thumb and he saw blood slowly oozing from the pore._

_Once they were at his room, she wrapped his thumb in gauze even though it wasn't that damaged. "Kiss it and make it better?" he joked. She smiled widely at him and kissed his thumb quickly. "There! All better?"_

_Vincent smiled. "Definitely."_

* * *

Vincent sipped his wine, nodding to whatever Lady Adelaide was saying. He didn't really need to listen to her; just nod and agree with whatever she said, and you're alright. Besides, arguing with her didn't really matter, she would always, _always_, win. That was, of course, if he was listening.

But he wasn't.

* * *

_He pushed her on the swings, her laughter infectious. He laughed along with her, and when her swing was high enough, he sat on the other swing, trying to swing the swing he was sitting on, as fast as the swing of Jacqueline's._

_She was wearing a light yellow sleeveless dress, a gold headband on her head, and a butterfly pendant on her neck._

_Their swinging slowed to a stop, and Jacqueline turned to him, a grin on her face._

"_That was fun."_

_Vincent stood up, smiling at her gently. "Of course it's fun! That's why I invited you here in the first place!"_

_He helped her stand up, holding both her hands tenderly. Their feet, and hands were touching, and Jacqueline thought he was going to kiss her._

_But he just smiled. "You're a good friend, Jacque. I just hope I'm also a good friend to you."_

_As Vincent walked away, she whispered to herself, "you are."_

_Vincent looked at her. "Aren't you coming?" He held out his hand, an invitation for her to start walking alongside him and hold hands with him._

_She smiled._

"_Of course."_

* * *

Jacqueline was looking at Vincent, not bothering to hide the fact that she was full-on staring at him. It wasn't as if he noticed. At the time, he was currently in daydreamland, his eyes having this faraway look.

_Probably thinking about marrying Sara and having twelve babies with her,_ she thought bitterly.

A small nudge to her shoulder brought her back to reality. She turned to glare at Catherine who nudged her, but then she realized someone had asked her a question.

"Why aren't you eating, dear?" Queen Emily asked. "Are you feeling sick? Do you want to rest? Or perhaps you don't want these? I can make them cook something up, if you want," she said kindly.

"I appreciate it, you highness, but no. I was just thinking. I'll eat this, I'm sure your food is wonderful," she said politely.

"Why, thank you dear," the Queen said.

Once the Queen resumed eating and chatting with Lady Adelaide and the rest, she took a small bite, not wanting anyone to question the fact why she wasn't eating.

The food was delicious, as always, but she wasn't in the mood.

* * *

_The logs were burning, warming the room they were in. The flames casted shadows on the wall, and the twinkling lights on the pine tree were so beautiful._

"_You first," she said. A smile gracing her lips as she handed Vincent her gift._

"_You are so color coordinated," Vincent said. "Red, and green? How very traditional of you."_

_She laughed. "Oh, hush you! Be honored! Gil's gift was wrapped in blue and purple, and he's my lover! You're a friend, and you get the traiditional colors. Be proud."_

"_Who says I wasn't?" he said, and grinned at her. "Thank you, even though I'm about eighy percent positive that whatever you got me would be either something embarassing or something I already have."_

"_You hurt me deeply," she said sarcastically. "But really, open it! I found it, while looking for the original gift idea I had for you."_

"_What was your original gift idea?"_

"_Trousers."_

_Vincent stiffled a laugh._

"_I admit, I'm not good at picking presents, so that's why I wrap my presents nicely."_

"_You do realize that people would just rip the wrappers you have worked so hard to decorate, right?"_

"_I do."_

_He smiled at her before gently opening the wrapper, careful not to tear it. Before he opened the box, he gave her the wrapper._

"_Recycle it. Reuse it for next year."_

_She smiled at him, folding the wrapper neatly, and he opened the box._

_In the box were a pair of green socks._

_With turtles on them._

_The turtles of which were colored red._

_Vincent smiled, and looked at her._

"_I correct what I said a while ago. You are very color coordinated."_

* * *

A glance at his right told him enough. That Sara was still thinking about what happened a while ago. Vincent continued eating, looking at the people sitted at the table. Sara was at his right, not realizing she was sipping wine for the past five minutes now and counting. Gil was at her right, staring at her in the corner of his eye, the King was sitted at his right, at the head of the table, and the Queen was sitted at the right side of the King. At the Queen's left side was Warrick, followed by Catherine, then _her._

Jacqueline. She was staring at her food as if it had personally insulted her. Vincent resisted the urge to continue staring at her and instead forced his eyes away from her. On her left was Greg, then Lady Heather who was rolling her eyes at whatever Lady Adelaide—who was on her left—was saying. Lady Adelaide was on the other head of the table and on her left was Jim, then Nick, then Sofia.

After Sofia was _him_. The man who messed everything up. Vincent.

He looked sorrowfully on his food, not wanting to eat anymore.

* * *

"_The flowers look pretty, don't they?" Jacqueline said quietly._

_Vincent sighed and sat next to her on one of the benches near the fountain. "I've been looking for you."_

"_Look, I'm sorry. Please don't get angry with me."_

"_Why would I be angry with you?"_

_Jaqueline looked at him, an increadulous look on her face. "I broke up with your brother. Clearly, that's enough reason to be angry with me."_

"_It's not enough reason for me. It's completely within your right to break up with someone if they weren't the one. Why did you break up with him?"_

_She sighed, looking forlornly at the birds happily chirping near the fountain._

"_He wasn't the one."_

"_If he wasn't the one, then why are you crying?"_

_Jacqueline looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears. She wanted to tell him that the one for her was him, but she couldn't._

_She didn't have enough courage._

_She looked away as quickly as she looked at him and sighed._

"_Because I know that I don't have a chance with the one."_

"_Don't say that," Vincent said._

"_But it's true, Vince. It's true."_

* * *

"Would you like some more wine?" Dorothy asked.

Vincent was one of the few who nodded their assent. He knew it was dangerous, drinking much more wine than he could handle, but he needed this.

He needed a break.

As he sipped his wine, he couldn't help but wonder if Jacqueline wanting more wine was purely a coincidence, or a sign that she was also thinking.

If it were the latter, he hoped she wasn't thinking about the wrong things he did, and instead, thinking about the few things he did right.

* * *

_A lazy breeze ruffled her light green sleeveless dress. Her raven black hair swayed slightly to the breeze, her emerald green headband doing nothing to tame her hair._

_She was on a meadow, surrounded by white daisies. Her amber eyes looked around, as if searching for something, or rather, someone._

"_I know you're there," she said quietly but clearly._

_He sighed and stepped out of the bush._

"_I'm worried about you."_

"_Vince, don't be worried. We broke up on good terms. We both agreed to it."_

_He combed his fingers through his hair and made her look at him. "It's not that, I'm worried about. It's you I'm worried about."_

_Her eyebrow rose. "What about me?"_

"_You're not the Jacqueline I knew. You're a breathing, walking, talking Jacqueline, but not the Jacqueline who smiled frequently."_

_She looked away, not able to handle his searching eyes._

"_I miss that Jacqueline," he whispered._

"_I do too, Vince. I do. But she's gone."_

"_Who says she is? Maybe she's still there, just waiting for the right time to come back out and play."_

_The corners of her mouth lifted and Vincent felt a spark of hope._

"_Smile. Always smile. You look pretty when you smile. Like an angel."_

"_Whatever you say, Vince. Whatever you say."_

* * *

He couldn't take this anymore. He had to talk to Jacqueline, and Sara had to talk to Gil. It was time to make things right.

"If I can excuse myself, I have to take care of some things," he said calmly. "The food was wonderful, as always. If you will excuse me." He bowed a little, out of respect for the King and Queen, and started walking away.

He hoped he could make things right.


	48. Repairing Bridges

Author's note: Yeah, I know, I'm not good at updating, and I don't really have an excuse seeing as we don't have school for, like, a week, and I finally have my own laptop, thanks to my awesome sister, so…I apologize. Oh and yeah, we're nearing the end.

Disclaimer: CSI, is not, and will never be mine.

**Repairing Bridges**

Vincent walked briskly to his room, his footsteps loud in the candlelit hallway leading to the stairs that would lead him to his sanctuary—to his room. On the hallway's walls were lit candles, casting a shadow behind Vincent as he walked with purpose, his footsteps harsh against the floor. He could vaguely hear the scraping of chairs against the floor as Sara, Gil, and Jacqueline left the dining table. Once he had entered his room, he quickly lit a few candles and sat down on the bed, his and Sara's conversation in his head. He buried his head in his hands and thought of all he had done wrong.

He faced his window, looking outside at the gorgeous moon and the numerous stars. His door creaked, and without looking, he knew who it was.

"Is it time for us to talk with them?" Sara asked.

Vincent sighed and faced her. "It is. Where are they?"

"In my room."

"You can talk with Gil, and can you kindly tell Jacqueline to come here? After you're done with Gil, and after I'm done with Jacqueline, please send Gil to my room. I also need to speak with him."

"Alright," Sara said, standing up. She went towards the door, but then she stopped.

"I'm glad you're finally trying to make things right."

She opened the door, and without facing him, whispered.

"Good luck."

When the door finally closed, and when he heard her footsteps grow fainter, he whispered back.

"I'm sorry."

A few minutes later found Vincent sitting on his bed, looking solemnly at the stars outside his window, and trying to remember when the last time was when he did something right.

The door creaked, and footsteps were heard. He sighed, and Jacqueline sat down on the bed. For a few moments, all that could be heard were their heavy breathing, and the hoot of an owl somewhere, until Jacqueline spoke.

"Sara told me you needed to speak with me," she whispered. "She excused herself, Gil, and I, a while ago at dinner."

Jacqueline was seated behind Vincent, and neither of them looked at the other's direction. They were simply too afraid to face each other.

Vincent cleared his throat. "Just…just know that I never meant to hurt you," he whispered, afraid to speak loudly in the room. Somehow, they both felt the need to be as quiet as possible while being able to communicate with one another. It was as if without the stillness of the room, they would lose their courage to say the things they wanted to say.

"I know."

"I loved you," Vincent started. "I loved you, but I just didn't know it yet."

"I know."

"I'm sorry that I…somehow pulled you into this mess. I loved you, and I shouldn't have done that."

Jacqueline laughed humorlessly. "Loved? Past tense?" she whispered, her voice cracking a bit.

"No," he said, rubbing his hand on his face. "No. Not past tense, I still love you."

"Good to know," she whispered, "I guess."

The moonlight was so beautiful, and only then did Vincent realized that when he looked at the window at just the right angle, he could see a reflection of Jacqueline.

And when he saw her, he was saddened to see that she was crying.

"I…I'm not sure what to say. I don't know what even caused me to start this whole mess," he said. Then he laughed quietly. "No, that's a lie. I know exactly what caused me to do this. Jealousy. Pain. Maybe there are others, maybe there aren't, but I do know that I'm sorry."

A pause. Then, she spoke.

"I know."

* * *

The candles flickered slightly in her room, casting shadows on the wall. Sara was seated beside Gil, and Gil had her hand in his, his thumb caressing the back of her hand tenderly.

"We need to talk. About this…mess."

Gil nodded.

"Vincent and I talked about it all. He told me that he never meant to hurt us."

"I know. He would never do that in his right mind," Gil said. "It was just jealousy taking over him, I think."

"You thought right."

A tense pause. After a few moments, Gil couldn't stand the silence anymore, and asked what was in his mind.

"Do you really love him?" Gil asked, his voice quiet, his heart thumping in his chest, nervous of the answer.

"No. I couldn't. I already loved you."

"Do you still love me?" Gil asked, looking at her. She avoided looking at him, and Gil gently reached her chin with his finger and made her look at him. "Hey," he said gently, "look at me."

"I do. I love you. But I've done so much wrong that I doubt you still love me."

"I still love you. Never doubt that. I will always love you, no matter what."

Sara felt a tear escape her eye and slowly slid down her cheek.

"I…thank you."

"You are always," Gil whispered, wiping her tear, "_Always_, welcome."

"So," Sara said, sniffling, "we should…I mean…I should probably start talking."

Gil nodded.

"So…it started that day, when we were in that pagoda. When we were in your special place…"

Sara told Gil all about how the Queen didn't really call for her, how Vincent threatened Gil, how she should marry Vincent, how she was angered when Gil said that the priest was a fake because she thought that because her and Vincent's wedding was a sham, Gil would be hurt.

She told him all, and at the end of it all, Sara felt as if the boulder she didn't even know she was carrying was taken off her shoulders. She felt freer, and relieved.

She had told him the truth, and bridges were finally being rebuilt.

* * *

_A golden chandelier was in the middle of the room, ready to be put near the ceiling. The hardwood floors were shining after they were waxed, and the spacious room was freshly cleaned. Near the balcony was a raised platform, where an orchestra was tuning their instruments._

"_So, did I do great with the designing?"_

_Vincent turned around and saw a widely smiling Jacqueline in her dark violet ball gown, looking every much the princess she was. He smiled, getting her hand and kissing the back of it._

"_Yes, of course. Mother would be so delighted."_

_The violins started playing, and then the harp, then the piano, then all the instruments started playing, practicing what they were supposed to be playing later that night._

"_So…would you mind if I asked you to dance with me?" Vincent asked, smiling softly._

"_Of course not! I'm shocked that you even asked that," Jacqueline said, smiling._

_They danced to the wonderful sounds of the violins, to the delightful lullaby the piano was making, to the beautiful harmony the harp had, to the overall spectacular tone the orchestra was making._

* * *

"It started with...just, wow," Vincent sighed, "I think it started when you and Gil started dating? I don't even know what happened to me, what made me do what I did," he admitted. "What I do know is that, looking back, I think it all started when you dated Gil. You were my best friend, and I guess, subconsciously, I liked you, and I suppose I got jealous of Gil without even knowing it. Do you get my point?"

"I guess so."

"Maybe, on some level, I loved you. It just wasn't enough for me to notice, and I just let you go. When Sara came here, I was…I don't know…attracted to her. Looking back, I realize that I only liked her because you two were alike in so many ways. You and Sara were both funny in a way only a few people would understand, you two were both very smart, both attractive, both humble, both headstrong, and others. Now, I realize that I didn't really like her; I liked what she was like. I liked her personality, not because of her, but because you had them. When she came here, and started to show an interest to Gil, I suppose I got angry, maybe because again, I was losing a girl to Gil. I lost you to Gil, and I lost Sara to Gil, and I just…lost it. I became selfish, thinking about the many times when Gil got what he wanted, how it was never me who was the favorite. I thought about how Gil was always the best, the brightest, the perfect son."

Vincent swallowed nervously, sneaking a glance at Jacqueline. She had her head bowed down, her hands clasped on her lap.

"I threatened Sara into marrying me," he said clearly, not wanting to say it again, "I threatened her, saying that I would kill Gil if she didn't agree. What kind of man does that?"

"Humans," said Jacqueline, turning to face Vincent, her hand immediately seeking out his, "humans have faults. You're human, and you have a right to at least make a mistake once, Vince."

Vincent stood up and started pacing the floor, his fingers running through his hair. "What kind of man does that kind of mistake, Jacque? Tell me, what kind of man threatens a girl into marrying him? What kind of sick twisted man would threaten a girl, saying that he would kill his own brother? What kind of brother would kill his own brother without mercy for a girl he forced into marrying him? Tell me, Jacque, tell me. What kind of man does that? I realize that we are all entitled to making mistakes every now and then, but what kind of man does what I did?" he asked, his voice getting louder with every question he asked.

He sat back down on the bed, and turned to face Jacqueline. He had streaks of tears on his cheeks, and his eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

"Tell me, would you honestly still tolerate me, much less _love me,_ regardless of what I have done?" he asked, his eyes staring at the floor. "Tell me, would you even stand being in the same room as me after all I have done?"

"Yes," she whispered, "a million times yes."

* * *

As Gil exited Sara's bedroom, he mulled things over. Was he really ready to forgive Vincent, after all he had done?

He walked towards Vincent's bedroom, and knocked three times on the wood. After a few seconds, the door opened, and Vincent looked at him, an uneasy smile on his face. Without a word, Gil smiled uneasily and went inside, Vincent closing the door behind him.

"I think we need to talk," said Gil, sitting down on the bed. "It's time for us to solve these problems, and forgive each other."

Vincent smiled. "That's what I intend to do, Gil."


	49. Explain

Author's note: Okay, first of all, thank you for the reviews I got! Thank you for the story alerts, and the story favorites because they really mean a lot to me. They helped make me improve, and I wouldn't have improved if it weren't for you guys.

So yes, this story is coming to an end. This will be the last chapter, and chapter 50 would be the epilogue. I am, however, thinking about making a sequel, so…yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.

**Ex-plain**

"Sara told me what happened, and believe me when I say I believe you."

Vincent started pacing by the window, occasionally running his fingers through his hair. Gil sighed and went beside Vincent and effectively stopping his pacing by putting his hand comfortingly on Vincent's shoulder.

"Are you sure? After all that I had done? This has turned into a big mess, and it's all because of me and my jealousy! I threatened Sara, a girl I barely knew, I hurt you, my own brother, and I put Jacqueline into this mess, the girl I unknowingly loved. Think again, Gil! I'm a monster because I hurt the people I love."

He sat down on the bed, staring at his lap. "I don't deserve a girl like Jacqueline, or a brother like you."

"Don't say that, Vince. Don't you ever say that, because whatever happens, I'm still your brother, and Jacqueline will still love you."

"And Sara?"

"She will always forgive you."

* * *

Jacqueline walked slowly, looking out the windows as she passed. She stopped as she heard footsteps behind her and turned.

"Lady Adelaide, what a pleasant surprise!" Jacqueline said politely.

Lady Adelaide's eyebrow rose, and she looked at Jacqueline with disdain. "Ah, you're the girl named Jacqueline, aren't you? It figures, since you pretty much look like the harlot you are."

Jacqueline gasped, glaring at Lady Adelaide, surprised by the sudden statement. "How dare you! I don't mean to be impolite, but what exactly gave you the right to call me a whore? Nothing, Lady Adelaide, nothing."

Jacqueline stalked away fuming, her eyes filled with unshed tears. She stopped when Lady Adelaide started talking.

"Actually, _Princess_ Jacqueline," she said lazily, "everything. Everything you did gave me a reason and a right to call you what I did. A cheap harlot, because that's what you are," she spat. She walked near Jacqueline who stood rooted to the spot. "Well, what else would I call you? A _princess_? Well, Jacqueline, you don't deserve that title. Why would you? What did you even do for your kingdom? You dated Prince Gil and broke his heart because you were in love with the brother of your ex-lover."

Jacqueline looked at Lady Adelaide fearfully as Lady Adelaide walked around her in a perfect circle. "Yes, I heard it all, your talk with Prince Vincent. How you loved him, but dated Gil just to make our dear prince Vincent jealous."

"How did you even know that? That's our business, not yours! And you weren't even here when I said that to Gil!"

"Let's just say that I have," Lady Adelaide said, her perfectly manicured fingers, resting on Princess Jacqueline's right shoulder as she stood behind the princess, "very loyal _friends_ who give me all the news. Why else would I have come here?"

"You have spies," Jacqueline said in a soft voice, "and that is against the peace treaty between kingdoms. Tell me, is Princess Heather a pawn in your clever game?"

Adelaide laughed manically, looking at Jacqueline with mischief in her eyes. "You silly girl, why would you even think that? Were you dropped on your head as a baby repeatedly? Of course not! Because if ever I get caught, then she wouldn't be caught in the mess because she knows absolutely nothing. One day," Lady Adelaide said, her eyes glinting with malice, "she would be a lady such as myself, married to a rich prince who would be king, and she would be the richest princess in all the kingdoms. Lady Heather, imagine how nice that would sound on her. You see, that's my plan. But there are two girls standing in my way, you, and that Sara girl who is supposedly the missing Princess Isabelle, and nothing, and no one will stand in the way of Heather's bright future, least of all two girls who know nothing about politics or handling kingdoms."

Jacqueline smiled evilly and looked at Lady Adelaide. "You told me your evil plan, Lady Adelaide. Now, I can tell everybody of your secret."

Lady Adelaide chuckled. "You really are clueless, are you girl? If you did tell, then I would lie and tell them that in the long run, you are the antagonist in the story. And really, who do you think they're going to believe? Me, a respectable Lady, or you, a princess who used Prince Gil to get the boy she wanted? You know what I think? I think you're a coward for not telling Vincent sooner. And I think you're nothing but a whore, for using someone to get to the top."

"You have no right to say that," Jacqueline said, "because ultimately, you also used people to get to the top."

"Well dear," Lady Adelaide said, starting to walk away, "it takes one to know one."

Lady Adelaide started walking to the opposite direction and Jacqueline stood there, listening to Lady Adelaide's footsteps starting to quiet step by step until Lady Adelaide abruptly stopped.

"Besides, Princess Jacqueline, don't tell me you actually believe that Prince Vincent loves you, because he doesn't. After all, a boy who kills, or in this case, a boy who threatens has no heart, and cannot love. Remember that always, because in the long run, we aren't meant to love," she said, her voice shaking a bit, "and we are most certainly not meant to be loved."

As Lady Adelaide walked away, Princess Jacqueline stood there, mulling over the things Lady Adelaide said.

And as she walked away, she wondered what exactly Lady Adelaide was hiding.

* * *

"Jacqueline," Sara called out as she saw Jacqueline walk past her, "I assume Vincent has talked to you?"

Jacqueline turned and smiled sadly. "He has. I feel so sad though, because he couldn't seem to believe that I forgave him, and that I understood. He doesn't deserve to feel so bad about himself."

Sara walked with her, going to the direction of the gardens. "I know. But hopefully, he'll stop feeling sorry for himself after he's done with his talk with Gil," she said, sighing. "After all, we should really start cleaning up this mess that somehow included you in it. In behalf of everyone, really, I'm sorry that you got pulled into this mess."

Jacqueline laughed, looking at Sara. "You shouldn't feel sorry, really. I was pulled into this mess because of Gil. He made me come here in hopes that we would make you feel jealous and come back to him. Besides, I don't feel sorry for getting pulled into this mess."

Sara raised an eyebrow. "And why not, Jacqueline?"

"Because if I wasn't pulled into this mess, I probably wouldn't have had a chance to make things eight with Gil, and with Vincent. I wouldn't have had a chance to be with Vincent, and I probably wouldn't have had the courage to tell him what I feel. So, I don't feel sorry at all. Besides, there's still hope, and everything's being resolved, so I don't really feel sorry."

"You're right. I do hope that there are and there will no longer be a mess here," Sara said, "I'm sick of being caught in a mess such as this in a kingdom that I'm not even a citizen of."

They were in the gardens by then, and they sat at the fountain, looking at the stars above them, smiling softly.

"I heard about you being the Princess of Kysria. Congratulations, you deserve it."

"I don't even know if I'm going to take up their offer to make me Queen," Sara admitted. "After all, I don't know anything about ruling a kingdom."

"Don't worry; you'll have Gil beside you every step of the way since I'm pretty sure he's not willing to let you go."

Sara smiled. "I hope so."

Jacqueline looked at Sara as Sara looked at the stars. She was wondering whether she should tell her what she knew about Lady Adelaide, but then she stopped herself. After all, Lady Adelaide said so herself; no one would believe her against the great Lady Adelaide. She needed proof. She glanced around, looking for anybody, but found that she and Sara were alone, and so, she shrugged her shoulders. She could tell Sara, and nothing bad would happen if they didn't do anything about it, right?

She sighed, and Sara looked at her.

"What's wrong?" asked Sara.

"Lady Adelaide," said Jacqueline.

"What's wrong with her, besides her annoying personality?"

Jacqueline laughed nervously and looked around her, checking for people lurking around and found nobody, and she sighed. "Listen, this is a secret, and nobody can know."

"I'm listening," said Sara.

And so, Jacqueline said everything about Lady Adelaide and what Lady Adelaide said to her earlier in the hallway. Neither noticed a guard running towards the direction of the palace, eager to tell Lady Adelaide of what he had just heard.

After a few minutes, Lady Adelaide came running to the direction of Sara and Jacqueline, an angry look on her face as she gripped the gun in her hand tighter. Jacqueline turned her head at the sound of footsteps and stood up as she saw the gun Lady Adelaide was holding.

"Lady Adelaide! You have to understand, I can explain!"

"Explain what, exactly?" Lady Adelaide said, standing mere inches from the princess. "You don't have to explain anything, dear," she said with false sweetness in her voice, "after all, your explanation would be of no use to me when you're dead."

Jacqueline started walking away from Lady Adelaide, step by step. "You can't do that, not with Sara here."

"Well, actually, I could. You see, almost everyone's asleep by now, and I can actually hit two birds with one stone since I get to kill you both. I really have to thank dear Kyle for that."

Sara looked at the man standing behind Lady Adelaide and said, outraged, "How could you? We trusted you! The Queen liked you!"

"I had to!" he said, his hands above his head, "I need to be able to feed my children! We don't have much money, and I need to keep them alive!"

Lady Adelaide grabbed Jacqueline and put the gun to her temple. "Because you said my secret, you get to go first."

"No!"

A shout was heard as two pairs of footsteps steadily got near them. Sara turned around and saw the two princes, their faces pale as they both saw Jacqueline in Lady Adelaide's arms.

"What are you doing, Lady Adelaide? What are you doing?" shouted Gil.

Lady Adelaide's laugh could be heard all around the gardens as shouted, "I'm obviously going to kill her, or are you blind, Gil?"

More footsteps arrived, but this time, they were behind Lady Adelaide and Kyle. Sara saw Lady Adelaide's hand inching towards the trigger, and she saw the horrified faces of the princes and the princesses behind Lady Adelaide and Kyle.

The most horrified of them all was Princess Heather.

Sara gulped as she saw Heather get something behind her.

A gun.

A shot was heard as Heather shakily shot her mother, Jacqueline running away to Vincent's arms as she sobbed. Lady Adelaide was on the ground, her hand on her shoulder. She looked at Heather with disappointment in her eyes. "How could you? You were my daughter."

She didn't wait for a response as she grabbed the gun and pulled the trigger.

Gil looked, horrified, as Sara slumped towards him, her hands on her stomach, blood trickling down her gown.

Vincent grabbed his gun and shot Lady Adelaide without a moment's hesitation.

Lady Adelaide smiled sadly as she whispered, "You were supposed to be my son. I loved your father, but unfortunately, we couldn't be together. But I am so, _so_ proud of you, Vince."

Gil struggled to keep Sara awake as the others called for a healer, and as Vincent looked at Lady Adelaide, horror struck.

Sara smiled sadly at Gil as everything faded into black.

* * *

A.N: CLIFFY! :D


	50. The End

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews! I am so honoured to have had grateful readers, and well, this is the end. Thank you for everything; the story alerts, the story favourites, and some of you even put me in your author alerts and favourite authors, and I am so thankful.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.

**The End**

Gil watched the beautiful white coffin being lowered to the ground, roses and other kinds of flowers being thrown while the coffin was being lowered, deeper, and deeper, until it was no longer in sight. Heather was crying, and the others were comforting her, gently rubbing her back. Vincent was crying silently, looking at the white coffin wordlessly, Jacqueline at his side.

Gil stood alone, away from the others, surveying the scene.

His dad and mom were seated at front, listening to the priest with utmost attention, the priest saying all things about how she was a kind hearted soul; how she was just human, just like any other human who made mistakes, but in the end, she just wanted to be loved.

He got a bouquet of flowers and laid it on the newly soil filled grave, and walked away silently, hands in his pockets, walking away from his family, his friends, and the guests who were mourning her death.

Even from afar, the crying could be heard. Gil couldn't help but remember the nightmare that was last night, and he could still hear the gun shots in his mind.

The sight of blood. The sound of gunshots. The healers coming, running, desperate to bring her back to life.

The panic they felt.

As the healers came that night, Gil was on the ground, kneeling, knowing that there was nothing they could do for her.

They couldn't save her anymore.

And the others knew it.

There was blood, so much blood, that nobody knew what to do anymore, not even Vincent, or Heather, or him for that matter.

As he neared the castle, he thanked the heavens above that they had survived such a nightmare even though they did have someone die, someone who was probably innocent; someone who was just an innocent victim of love, just like him, just like Vincent, just like Jacqueline.

It was all over.

He went up the stairs, occasionally looking outside the windows, and looking at the sight of the priest leaving, and the guests coming to the house for some snacks. He looked at the view, and he realized that it was too nice a day for such a nightmare, such a funeral. The skies were blue, the sun was shining, and it wasn't too hot, nor was it too cold.

It was just right.

He continued up the stairs until he reached the hallway, determined to get to her room, and pack away her things.

He was halfway through the task when he felt somebody's presence behind him.

"You should be resting," Gil said, not looking up, determined to pack the last of her things away.

"So should you. You had a bad day yesterday too, you deserve the rest."

Gil felt someone hug him from behind, and suddenly, tears made their way down his cheeks. Gil turned around and hugged her, silently pleading her to support him.

"Sh-sh-she could have been…"

"I know."

"She could have been my mother, Sara. If Lurie just stayed with her, she could have been my mother, and Heather could have been my sister."

"But she isn't," Sara gently said. "She's not your mother, and you're not Heather's brother. Life didn't go that way, and even if it did, you would still be Gil, no matter what."

"I can't stop thinking about the 'what ifs', Sara. What if life did go out that way? Would we have met? Would Adelaide have succeeded in bringing down many thrones?"

"Stop thinking about the 'what ifs', Gil. It didn't happen, it didn't go out that way, and it didn't change you. Gil, just come to bed, and rest, okay? I'll be here."

"You're not even allowed to stand up, Sara. Come on," Gil said, accompanying her outside Adelaide's past room, to his own room.

"I knew that I could convince you to go back to bed," Sara said, chuckling softly.

They got inside Gil's room, and Gil gently laid Sara on his bed, smiling at her.

"I'm glad you survived. Really, we haven't had much time together, and I think that if you would have died, I would have died with you," Gil said gently, afraid to disturb the calmness they felt in the room.

"That's just exaggeration, Gil."

"I'm serious, Sara. I love you," Gil said.

"I love you too," she said with a smile.

Gil took her hand in his, smiling at the diamond ring he had put there while she was being healed by the healers.

Sara saw where he was looking, and smiled.

They looked at each other, Gil's bright blue orbs staring right into Sara's very own brown eyes, and smiled softly.

At that moment, everything was perfect, despite the funeral, and the death of Lady Adelaide.

Those didn't matter at all, because for them, all there was, was Gil, Sara, and their love for each other.

And to them?

That was enough.

* * *

**Epilogue**

A smile.

"You have to be kidding me, Sara."

"I'm not, Dorothy. And I'm scared. How am I going to tell Gil?"

"Why did you have to tell me now? On your wedding day?"

"Because now's the only time the dress doesn't fit!"

Dorothy shook her head playfully, chuckling at Sara's obvious distress.

"The others are coming now."

"Good, are they prepared?" Sara asked, still looking at the mirror, worried.

"Sort of. They're in their dresses already."

"The bridesmaids and my maid of honour are now dressed and styled into perfection and yet I, the bride, is still not dressed! What am I going to tell Gil? I can't fit into this dress!" she panicked.

Dorothy laughed. "Calm down, Sara. I'll just fix the ribbons so that the dress won't fall of your body. You just have to find a shawl or something to cover up the skin."

"I have a veil, don't worry," Sara said, relaxing.

Catherine knocked at the door, opening it slightly. She smiled, looking at Sara. "You look wonderful."

"Thanks," said Sara.

"It's time, Princess Isabelle."

Sara nodded, and Catherine exited with Dorothy, seeing as they were first to walk the aisle.

When it was finally her time to walk the aisle, she walked towards Gil, smiling as she did so, looking at him with a loving look.

And after the wedding, on their reception, Sara would whisper to Gil while they would be cutting the cake.

"I'm pregnant."

And Gil would smile at her, and they would share a kiss so passionate, and yet so loving, in front of their guests which would be smiling at them and their adorableness.

And they would forget all the things they had done wrong, all the drama they faced to get to that moment, and smile.

Because life had only just begun.


End file.
